Breathe Me
by SpringHiller09
Summary: When Bella becomes the 'school slut' she thinks the only way out is death. But when Emmett, the most popular boy in school finds he almost dead, will they forget about the lies,gossip, and dirty looks and fall in love anyway?
1. I Am Small

**Chapter One: I Am Small**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Edward? What are you doing here? I have a ton of studying to do." I asked him when I opened the door.

"I really need to speak to you, Bells." He answered, looking almost sick.

"Alright, but make it quick." I sighed, letting him inside. Edward and I have lived next door to each other since kindergarden, when my Dad decided he didn't want to live in the big city anymore. Edward and I became best friends instantly, and I was so happy neither of us tried tampering with that by dating one another. And I was especially glad we never decided to date when he came out to me at the beginning of sophomore year of high school.

"What is it?" I asked, plopping down on my bed.

"I did something. Something...real bad." He said, sitting at my desk.

"What, Edward?" I asked, confused of why he was siting so far away from me.

"You know, you're the only person I've only come out to, besides my family, right?"

"Yeah, I understand, but how does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, Jess and Lauren were...trying to call me out about it. I was trying to tell them I wasn't gay..." He said and took a deep breath. "And then, I snapped."

"You didn't kill them, did you?"

"Worse."

"Edward, you're kind of scarring me. What'd you do?"

"I told them we were sleeping together." He said after a long pause.

"You WHAT?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry! It just kind of came out!"

"How could you do that? You know what they're going to do! You know what they're going to say!"

"Don't listen to it then!"

"Yeah, this coming from the guy who tells people we slept together so they'd shut up!"

"Bells, I'm sorry!"

"I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"Look," He said after the screaming was done. "It's the end of the year, I'm sure by the time next year comes around, it'll all be forgotten."

"And what do you suppose I do until school let's out next week?"

"You're going to be so busy studying you won't even hear them." He said and I knew he was right. This would blow over at the end of the year party where plenty of people were going to be sleeping together. "Bells?"

"What?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't do this to hurt you." He said, and I could here the sadness and guilt in his voice.

"I know, but I'm not ready to forgive you. Not yet."

"I understand, just tell me you'll be able to."

"Of course, eventually." I said, and smiled at him. He didn't stay long, we both had studying to do and it was going to be a busy weekend. By the time Monday, the day of our first final, came along, I'd forgotten all about the rumor Edward had accidentally started. We walked into school together and I could feel everybody's eyes on me. I tried ignoring it, but the whispers and snickers behind us, made that hard.

By my second final of the day, I couldn't concentrate. Two guys came up today and asked if I would offer my services to them, one pulled me into the bathroom and pushed me against the wall, and tried to kiss me. I tried focusing on my Chemistry test in front of me, but I could feel my shirt being lifted. I smacked the kids hand away and asked if I could take my test in the library.

Lunchtime came, but it wasn't the peaceful lunch I usually had with Angela, Alice and Edward. Jessica and Lauren found their way over to us and began talking about the rumor Edward had started.

"So, you pregnant?" Jessica asked.

"No! We didn't sleep together!" I defended. I looked over at Edward, hoping he'd step in tell the truth, but when I all got was the top of his head, I knew he was hopeless.

"That's what they all say. So was it every guy you've ever talked to, or just Edward? I mean it kind of fits, the losers who can't get any form someone else, get it on together." Lauren laughed. I stood up and ran to the bathroom, trying to wait until I was behind closed doors to cry. My day only got worse when I ran into the most popular kid in school.

"Sorry." I cried. I leaned over to pick up the book he had dropped when I rammed into him. "Here.

"Thanks...are you okay?" He asked and my eyes shot up to meet his. Emmett McCarty had never said two words to me, let alone words of kindness.

"Fine." I said and ran away from him. I slammed the stall door shut before completely braking. I was almost calm enough to go back to lunch, but when the bathroom door opened, I knew it was best to just stay put.

"You here about that Bella girl?"

"Yeah, I heard she's pregnant and doesn't know who the dad is. Probably just a guy she had a one night stand with."

"Or that Edward kid who said they'd been sleeping together. I heard they began sleeping together before they were even in high school."

"I mean it makes sense. They're always around each other and always sneak away from public places. They've probably fucked everywhere." They laughed and left when the bell rang. I pulled it together enough to make it through the rest of my finals. I didn't even wait for Edward to meet me by my truck before going home. I ran into my house and locked myself in my room for the rest of the night.

The last week of school passed the same. People calling me a slut, random guys trying to get with me, crying in the bathroom. When the final bell of the year rang, I couldn't have been happier to get out of there. I slept for most of the day on the last day, not wanting to show my face. But Angela somehow convinced me to go to the end of the year party at Jessica's house. We arrived and Alice quickly found us. The stares and whispers were still there, but mostly everyone was drunk and didn't care. Edward didn't show up til almost ten and when he came in, already drunk I became worried.

"Edward? Edward, what's going on?" I asked, holding him up.

"Alcohol! Fuck yeah!" He screamed and I could smell his nasty breath. I had been deemed designated driver so I was unable to drink. "Let's sleep together!" He yelled.

"What the hell? No!" I yelled as he lost his balance. "Geeze, Edward. Come on." I said, dragging him into a empty bedroom. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm perfect. And I'd be even better if I were inside you!" He said, reaching up my shirt.

"Edward! Fuck off!" I yelled, swatting his hand away.

"But...but..." He tried protesting before he fell to the floor.

"God, help me!" I prayed, placing a pillow under his head. He woke up an hour later, still drunk.

"Bell?" He asked.

"Come on." I said, helping him to his feet and helping him outside into my truck. I took Edward to my house, letting him crash on my bed. I went to my computer and opened my Facebook account, to find me tagged in a video. "What the?" I asked, clicking on it. My eyes widened as I listened, the video was only a door, but the sound was what made it. It was mine and Edwards voices, jumbled around to make it sound like we were having sex. I shut it off before it even hit one minute long.

Morning came and I hadn't slept at all. Not only were their rumors about Edward and I, now there were video's of us 'having sex' I kicked Edward out as soon as he was awake, not caring about his hang over. I spent the first week locked in my room, too ashamed to show my face anywhere. My parents were becoming worried, but didn't push me to go do anything. Anytime I logged on, there would be a new comment on the video and Edward had resorted to deleting his. We hadn't spoken since the video was posted.

* * *

><p>"Edward, what do you want?" I huffed when I opened the door to him.<p>

"My best friend back."

"No. Do you see what you did? Did you see that video they posted? As if they needed anything else on me! Edward, you have to tell them the truth!"

"And get called homo, and be pushed into the lockers all the time? I don't know if you noticed, but Kurt didn't come back after Christmas freshman year!"

"So you're going to let them to continue to torture me?"

"It's not as big a deal for you! I bet everyone who has been picking on you has had sex before!"

"Maybe, but there aren't videos of them, things like they've probably been fucking since eighth grade isn't being said! Edward fix this!"

"I can't!" He yelled and I starred at him in disbelief.

"Fine. Then until you do...we can't be friends anymore." I said, slamming the door in his face. I fell to the floor, my legs jelly now.

"Okay, enough. What's going on?" My mother asked when she saw me curled up in a ball near the door. "Honey, you've barely spoken to Edward all month, you haven't left your room, and every time I see you, you're crying. What happened?" She asked and I knew I could hide this from her anymore.

"Edward...started a rumor about me." I said, sitting up.

"What?"

"He didn't mean to. Kids were picking on him for being gay, he kept trying to say he wasn't and then he told people we'd been sleeping together. I'm the school slut now!"

"I'm sure that isn't true." She said and I stood up, leading to her to the computer. I logged onto Facebook and showed her everything that was being said about me. She scrolled through each post, each comment, and watched the video.

"Who is doing this? I want them arrested."

"Then the whole school will be arrested! Don't you see that?"

"Honey..."

"And this isn't going to blow over. It's been a month and people are just getting worse!" I cried.

"What if you changed schools?"

"Be the girl who runs away? People would say I left because I was pregnant."

"Bells, it isn't fair to you being there."

"No...but I don't have to be for the rest of summer."

"You haven't seen Ali or Ang this whole time, either."

"I'm not in the mood for friends." I said and ran upstairs, locking myself in my room again. I cried myself to sleep again and just wanted to stay like that. Asleep.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer passed slowly and lonely. Edward refused to tell people the truth and I refused to go anywhere. I dreaded going to school that day, afraid of what would happen. But, nothing I'd imagine they'd do compared to what they did. I walked in and pictures of Edward and I...naked were everywhere. I went around and began tearing them all down, but it was too late. Everyone had already seen them. I ran into the bathroom, ripping the ones I was able to tear down into the trash, and then threw up. I came out and ran into Emmett McCarty, who was holding a stack of those posters.<p>

"I think these are yours." He said, handing them to me.

"Thanks." I said and ran back into the bathroom. Things didn't get better from there, they got worse, much worse. Rosalie said that Emmett had cheated on her when he payed me for my services and that's why they broke up. Mike said I was pregnant with his baby, Eric asked me to sleep with him to make Jessica angry. It was the most miserable two months of my life.

But nothing they did compared to what happened with Ben at the end of October. I was walking outside to my car when I was pulled into his car, he was almost naked.

"What are you doing!" I screamed at him as his hands went up my t-shirt.

"Come on baby. Play nice. Or you like it rough?" He asked.

"NO!" I screamed, pushing him against the door. He didn't even flinch, he came after me again, more determined than before. He began kissing me everywhere and I was finally able to push him away when I found his crowbar in the backseat. I ran like hell back inside to the bathroom. I ran and hid in a stall when the door opened.

"You see Ben with Bella? I guess he isn't getting much from Esme." Jessica's voice said.

"Yeah, or he's cheating on her with Bella. I bet you she paid him." Lauren laughed before they left. I crept out of the stall and hunched over the sink, splashing my face with water. But when I looked up in the mirror, I saw something horrible. A monster. I screamed as I punched my hand through it, the glass shattering at the contact. My hand was immediately bloody, but I couldn't feel anything. I clutched my gushing hand to my chest as I ran out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood behind me.

I went into my favorite classroom, the english room. I sat down at her desk and got out a sheet of paper and a pen.

October 19, 2012

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm so sorry. But I can't do this anymore. Life is just going to be easier if I'm not around. I can't take the looks, and people talking about me behind my back. I love you, but...I can't live like this, and this is the life I've been given. Goodbye._

_Bella_

I cried as I folded it up and took out the bottle of Percocet I stole from my Dad this morning, not intending to ever using it, but things had changed. I let my hand bleed as I took the pills, one by one until I only had five left. What was the point? I asked myself as I felt myself going. I didn't even finish the bottle before I saw black.


	2. Fear and Blame

**Chapter Two: Fear and Blame**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"Seriously, how gay can you be?" Jessica taunted the poor kid.

"I'm not gay! Cut it out!" He defended, looking scarred as ever. It wasn't hard to know he was gay, but it didn't mean he had to be treated this way.

"Oh come on. You only hang out with girls, you go shopping more than I do. How else to you explain that?" Rosalie asked. I loved my girlfriend, but she had one of the coldest hearts when it came to people who were different.

"I'm not gay!" He tried again.

"Yeah, and I'm not straight." Mike said as he slipped his hands down Jessica's pants. She slapped him away and kissed his cheek, and I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"Bella and I are sleeping together! Does that explain why I'm with her all the time? We're fucking!" He said, his eyes grew wide at the lie he told. Jessica and the rest of them backed off when he said that and he ran away.

"Babe, you wanna go get something to eat?" I heard Rosalie asked. "Hello?"

"Huh, what?" I asked, coming out of my daydream.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, lets go." I said, getting back in my jeep. Jessica, Lauren and Rosalie wouldn't let what Edward told them go. They had texted, tweeted, and facebooked everyone in the school by the time we left Subway, only an hour later. The rest of the weekend passed boringly. Saturday was the usual, get drunk and have sex with Rosalie, which made her and her friends all hypocrits. But I didn't fight them on it.

I saw Bella walk into school the Monday before school let out, and I could tell how scarred she looked. Edward must have told he what he did and I saw the way people were looking at her, whispering about her. They had blown this thing way out of proportion. I saw the things they posted about her, saying they'd benn having sex for three years, she was pregnant, she was a hooker, being paid for sex. All of it. It disgusted me someone could be that cruel.

I had never been in the right crowd, or at least when freshman year came around and all of my friends changed. Jessica and Lauren had always been snotty, but never this bad. And Rosalie came to the school in the middle of freshman year and wanted so desperately to fit in, she became the same if not worse than Jessica. Mike and Ben had never been this way, but being on the football team changes people. I knew I should have gotten out, but they'd been my friends since kindergarden so I didn't have much of a choice.

My finals were easy and I decided I couldn't eat with everyone and listen to their gossip about Bella Swan. I bought my lunch and ate at one of the picnic tables outside by myself, my IPod blasting and 1984 at my side. I finished the book earlier than I thought and decided to head back inside to take some last minutes study time before my Physics final. As I reared the corner to my locker though, Bella came ramming into me, causing me to drop my book. I looked into her eyes and saw how broken she was, they must have really done something at lunch.

"Sorry." She cried as she handed me my book back.

"Thanks, are you okay?" I asked, she looked so upset.

"Fine." She cried before running away into the girls bathroom. I ran to Rosalie's locker and demanded what happened.

"Bella is just trying to lie to everyone. Telling people her and Edward didn't sleep together, it was real funny." She laughed and I slammed her locker closed, causing her to jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What the fuck, Em? What are you talking about?"

"Why are you so persistent into making her life hell?"

"Why are you defending her?" She asked.

"Because what you're doing is wrong, Rosalie! You're being a horrible person...and a hypocrite!"

"Emmett, shut up." Mike said after breaking away form Jessica's lips. "It isn't a big deal."

"You guys are horrible people, you know that?" I asked and stormed away into my Physic's classroom. I wanted to talk to Bella, tell her not to listen to them. But when I looked for her in the student parking lot, she was no where to be seen. I apologized for my outburst and Rosalie were back to normal by the time school let out, just in time for Jess's end of the year party. Nothing out of the normal happened at the party. A lot of alcohol, a lot of people having sex. But I was the designated driver and couldn't drink. I walked passed a room with the door closed where Jessica had a video camera up to it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shhh. Bella and Edward are fucking."

"And you're taping it?"

"Fuck off, Emmett!" She yelled and I walked away. The rest of the night passed slowly, I had pissed Jessica off to the point where Rosalie and Lauren refused to talk to me, resulting in Ben and Mike not speaking to me. When I got home that night, I was about to pass out, but when I logged on to Facebook and saw what Lauren had posted, I wasn't able to sleep at all that night. They posed a video of Bella and Edward going into the bedroom together and then mixing their voices together to make it seem like they were having sex. I felt so bad, for both of them, but Edward had caused this problem and I wished he would just come out and get Bella out of this mess. She was hurting over this and he was getting praised.

* * *

><p>The rest of summer passed by slowly and I couldn't wait for school to start to be able to talk to people who weren't gossiping about Bella Swan. But walking into school the first day, I knew that wouldn't be the case. Pictures of her on top of Edward, both naked, plastered the walls. I ran frantically trying to pull all of them down before she got to school.<p>

"What the hell? Did you guys do this?" I screamed at Jessica and Lauren when I saw them at their lockers.

"Yeah, pretty great, huh?" Lauren laughed as she pulled a fresh stack out of her locker. I snatched them out of her hand, slammed the locker an got very close to them.

"You'd better stop. Or something really bad is going to happen and it's going to be your fault." I threatened before walking away. I threw the stack away before grabbing more off the walls. My stomach dropped when I saw Bella coming out of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. I walked over to her and handed the stack to her.

"I think these are yours." I said, handing them to her.

"Thanks." She said before turning around and running into the bathroom again. She must have left or hid in the bathroom all day because I didn't see her at all durning the day.

"Emmett! You paying attention?" Coach called after me after I let a football hit me.

"Yes, coach." I mumbled, turning my attention away from Bella and onto the field.

"So, I'm thinking of getting Bella in bed." Mike told me as we took a water break.

"What? You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, she's cheating on me. Why not return the favor?" He asked smugly.

"Why don't you break up with her?"

"Because she's a great fuck. Duh."

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed, throwing my water bottle down. "Lay off her! She didn't sleep with Edward or anyone else!"

"How do you know? Were you her first?" He asked smugly. I couldn't hold back anymore. I rammed into him, bringing us both to the ground. He began fighting back and when he hit my nose, I could feel blood trickling down my chin. But I didn't care, I was too determined to beat the crap out of this low life.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! GET UP!" Coach Cullen yelled as a few other guys pulled us apart. "What is the matter with you?"

"He started it!" Mike defended.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back.

"HEY! You go home! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day. You too Mike." He said and everyone else went back onto the field. I grabbed my things and headed to the locker room before leaving. I just felt so badly for this poor girl. Edward had only tried defending himself from being tortured, but he was the reason Bella was so miserable. I ran into Edward on my way to the parking lot and he looked horrible.

"Sorry." He mumbled before walking away.

"Why'd you do it?" I called after him.

"Do what?"

"Say you and Bella slept together."

"So they'd stop harassing me." He admitted.

"Yeah? Well now they're bullying her because of it."

"I know that!" He snapped.

"Then why not just come out."

"Come out? I'm not gay."

"Stop being such a pussy! Be proud of who you are, Edward. You only get one life, live it how you are."

"I'm not..."

"Edward, my cousin is gay. I can see it in people now. Be proud. Stand up to them."

"No! If I stand up to them, I'm going to be tortured!"

"Lik how Bella is because of your lie? At least when people bully you, it'll be for something true."

"I can't."

"If you were a true friend, you would." I said and began walking towards my jeep.

"Why do you care so much? About Bella? Aren't your friends the ones causing this problem?"

"Okay, first off you caused the problem. And secondly, yeah and I hate them when they do it. But that isn't the point. This is your problem. And you need to fix it." I said and got in my jeep. Mike must have told Jessica what happened because Rosalie was at my house when I got there. "Hey." I said, letting us both inside.

"What the fuck what that about, with Mike?" She asked before we were even inside.

"He pissed me off."

"What's with you lately? Fighting with your best friend, threatening Lauren and Jess? what the hell, Em?"

"Maybe I'm tired about it!" I screamed.

"Tired of what?"

"THE WAY YOU TREAT PEOPLE ROSALIE!"

"What?"

"You are just as bad as Jess and Laur, and you love it! You love being feared! You love knowing you can make someone's life miserable if they say or do the wrong thing!"

"You think I do that?"

"I know you do that and I've had enough!" I yelled, throwing my water bottle at the door.

"Fine. You've had enough, but I'm not going to change because you're throwing a temper tantrum and don't like what Jess is doing to that...Bella girl."

"I didn't expect you to, which is why I'm breaking up with you." I said and she glarred at me.

"You can't break up with me!"

"I just did." I said softly.

"Ass hole. Have a nice fucking life!" She said before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Breaking up with Rosalie the way I did turned on Bella, not me. She went around telling people I paid Bella for sex and that's the reason we broke up. I sat outside and enjoyed the late October air, reading The Great Gatsby. The day passed on with the usual. Classes, gossip about Bella, and then football practice. I noticed Bella being pulled into Ben's car, looking scarred and I was about to go help but Coach Cullen called me back to the field.

Practice went easier than it did the last few days and we got out early. "Hey, you need a ride?" I asked Jasper in the locker room when we were changing.

"Yeah, that'd be great." He said, tying his shoes.

"Ok...oh fuck. I left my chem book in my locker. I'll be right back, meet me by my jeep?" I asked he nodded. I ran upstairs out of the gym lobby and stopped in my tracks when I saw a trail of blood leading from the bathroom around the corner into the english department. Scarred as hell, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket just in case and followed the blood into Mrs. Black's classroom and my heart became heavy. Bella was lying on the floor, her hand bloody and a near empty bottle of percocet in her hands.

"Fuck...oh god!" I yelled, rushing over to her and dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"There is a girl in my school, I think she may have Oded. There is an almost empty bottle of percocet in her hands and she isn't breathing!" I paniced into the phone.

"Okay, son. What school?"

"Forks High! Hurry!" I yelled before hanging up and throwing my phone down. "Oh god!" I yelled, taking off my jacket and softly placing it under her head. There was not other cloth around so I slid my t-shirt off of me and wrapped it around her still bleeding hand. It didn't take long for the paramedics to arrive and take her away to the hospital. The cops soon showed up as did the principal. I walked into the girls bathroom with them and was horrified. One of the mirrors was shattered and there was a decent amount of blood in the one sink.

"The hell?" Jasper asked as he came into the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Let's go." I said and drove him home. I drove myself home, but couldn't stay still. I kept pacing my room and finally decieded I had to see her. I grabbed my keys and sped to the hospital. I asked to see Bella but the nurse told me only family could discard information about her. I sat in the waiting room, my knee constantly moving. I saw the doors to the hospital and saw Edward run frantically inside.

"Emmett?" He asked once the nurse told him what she had told me.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"I found her passed out in a classroom. Because of your lie to get people to back off of you." I snapped and his eyes filled with tears.

"I came out today. Before I found out about Bella." He admitted. "I planned to tell her after I posted the video online, thought that'd be the best way to just tell everyone. But our neighbor told me her parents were at the hospital with her, I didn't know she tried to kill herself until it was posted on Facebook..."

"Whoa...this is already on Facebook?"

"Yeah, Mike posted about it. Said he followed you to where you were in the classroom." He said and I looked straight ahead. I was seriously going to kill him. Edward and I sat there for what seemed like hours before he noticed her crying mother come out into the waiting room.

"So?" He asked.

"How is she?" I asked and her eyes filled with more tears.


	3. Lost and Insecure

**Chapter Three: Lost and Insecure **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Bella? Isabella?" I could hear the unfamiliar name calling mine. But I didn't want to open my eyes. Opening my eyes meant I was alive, and that's the last thing I wanted to be right now.

"Is she okay? Is she going to live?" I could hear my frantic mothers voice asking.

"She will live, but we do not know how long she was left without oxygen. She may have brain damage." I heard the nurse say. I knew that I needed my eyes to show my mother I was okay. But I wasn't sure even my mother could bring me to do that.

"Bella? Bella baby please open your eyes." I heard my mother beg. I knew I had to so I pried my eyes open into living. "Her eyes are open! Her eyes are open! She's okay!" My mother screeched. My mother was sent out of the room as soon as I was awake and I was checked over.

I sat in the hospital room, refusing to speak to anyone just looking up at the tiled ceiling.

"One. Two. Three. Four." I began counting. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be gone. If I were gone, all the pain that I felt wouldn't be here. I'd be dead. A knock at the door didn't even take my attention away from the ceiling, but the person opened the door anyway and walked and sat next to my bed.

"Bells?" Edward's smooth voice asked. I turned to face him, he looked just as bad if not worse than my mother. "I am so sorry about everything. This was never supposed to get this bad. I shouldn't have been a coward and just told people when you said we couldn't be friends until I fixed it. I should have fixed it sooner. I am so sorry Bella. You are my best friend and I wasn't acting like a friend at all." He cried and I brought my hand to his wet face.

"You let people call me a slut. Why didn't you at least try to defend me, even if you weren't going to come clean? Why Edward?"

"I was stupid and selfish. I am so sorry Bella." He sobbed gripping my hand tighter. "I came out today. Before I knew you did this."

"What?"

"I came out on video, on Facebook. The truth is out. I should have done it sooner. I should have done a lot of things that I didn't." He sobbed. I realized at that moment how much I missed Edward. He would always be my best friend, no matter what he did. "I'm so..."

"Don't say it again. Please." I said and he wrapped his hands tightly around my neck. We cried together until another knock at the door broke us apart. "What?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"Hi." Emmett said as he slowly walked into the room.

"Emmett...what..." I began asking.

"Emmett found you on the classroom floor." Edward told me. "He called 911." He explained and I starred at him. He and his friends were the reason I felt so low...but now that I think about it, Emmett had never done anything to me while Jess was doing it.

"How are you doing?" He asked, walking closer to me.

"I'm fine. All things considering." I whispered.

"Edward, can I talk to her...alone?"

"Sure." He answered, kissed my cheek and left. He stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to say.

"I'm really sorry. For everything everyone's done to you."

"You didn't do anything to me though."

"But I could have stopped it. I knew what they were capable of and I didn't tell anyone."

"People knew, but I never did anything so nothing could be done about it. This isn't your fault."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this." He said and I saw a tear fall down his cheek. "No one should do have to do this. People just don't realize what bullying does to people! DAMNIT!" He yelled suddenly, making me jump.

"Emmett, it's okay. Don't loose your friends over this. I'm fine."

"No you aren't." He said, tears streaming down his face. "If you were okay, you'd be home right now. There wouldn't be posts about you. You wouldn't have to spend your days hiding in the bathroom."

"Emmett..."

"I am just so sorry, Bella." He cried and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Ben tried having sex with me." I said as tears filled my eyes. "HE pulled me into his car...he was half naked. He tried pulling my clothes off. He almost got away with it. Why...I'm a virgin. I don't even have a boyfriend to have sex with. And even if Edward weren't gay, it'd be like having sex with my brother. I'm not a slut." I cried as he hugged me tightly.

"I know. And so do they. But they got board and decided to make your life hell." He cried. He stayed with me through the night and I knew I had just accidentally become friends with Emmett. We'd known each other since first grade when I moved to Forks, but we had always run in different crowds. He was loud and outgoing and I was the girl who like reading at recess than playing on the jungle gym.

* * *

><p>By Friday, I was off of seventy hour watch and was able to go home. My parents wouldn't let me go to school for at lease another week. Emmett was nice enough to get all my homework and notes for me since we had every class but one together. My parents also refused to let Edward come over, saying my breakdown was my fault. But the emptiness with Edward not there, was filled when Emmett would show up and help me with the lesson.<p>

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked when he brought me my things.

"Fine, I can go to school on Monday...if I want to." I said, taking the things from hi hands.

"Do you? Everybody knows. It's all they've been talking about."

"Are they calling me a slut?" I asked and I knew I shouldn't answer. People were saying that she did it cause she didn't want to have a baby.

"Not...really."

"Emmett, tell me what's they're saying." I demanded.

"They're saying...you tried to do it because you were pregnant."

"What the fuck?" I cried.

"I'll go with you. I'll make sure no one does anything to you. I promise."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you promise me these things? Why are you suddenly involved in my life? We have never been friends before." I said.

"I know, and I regret that. Not being your friend."

"Why?"

"Because I know what I've been missing out on all these years." He said and I let a soft smile spread across my face. "And, I feel this need to...protect you, Bella."

"Protect me?"

"Yeah, I found you. It's my friends who put you in this mess and..."

"What are they saying?"

"My friends? I don't know. I haven't talked to them in weeks."

"Who are you talking to though?"

"Your friends. Other football people. I normally eat lunch by myself anyway." He said and I laughed. We spent the rest of the afternoon together and knowing Emmett was by my side tomorrow, made me feel much better.

* * *

><p>Emmett picked me up for school the next morning and as we pulled in, my stomach suddenly felt sick. He squeezed my and reassuringly and got out. He jogged over and opened the door for me, I got out and felt like this was not a good idea. To be in school, the gossip was still there. I was the 'pregnant girl who tried to kill myself' Emmett could sense how nervous I was and gave me a reassuring smile. We walked into school and all eyes were on me.<p>

"Ignore it." He whispered in my ear when I began panting heavily.

"Bella! Thank god!" Alice screamed running over to me. "Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself?"

"Alice, no. Don't." Emmett said softly.

"What are you doing with him?"

"He found me." I said and Emmett took this as his que to leave.

"I'm gonna go to my locker. I'll be right back." He said and walked away. I opened my locker and began getting my things in order.

"So...Emmett McCarty, huh?" Alice asked.

"Yeah...he's been so..." I began to say.

"How many Bella's does it take to kill herself?" Jessica asked as she passed.

"I don't know but unfortunatly one wasn't enough." Lauren asked. I felt my eyes begin to burn as my eyes filled with tears. I began to run away, but a pair of hands grasped my writs and pulled me into them. I recognized the scent to be Emmett's and fell apart in his arms.

"Stay here." He whispered, cupping my cheeks. He walked away towards Jessica and the rest of them.

"What the fuck is your issue?" He yelled, pushing Mike back into the lockers. The hallway grew silent as people began watching them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike said.

"You don't? Well, let me paint you a picture. You are horrible, nasty, gossipy, teenagers who get pleasure from torturing people at school." He yelled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Emmett? Now you're defending the slut?" Lauren asked, a smug look on her face If she wasn't a girl, I was pretty sure Emmett would have slugged her right in the face.

"Do you know the reason Bella did what she did?" He asked.

"She was pregnant and couldn't bear it." Ben said and he slammed him into the lockers.

"No you fucking ass hole. It's because of WHAT YOU DID TO HER! IT WAS EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO HER FOR THE LAST SIX MONTHS! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR GOSSIP, YOUR RUMORS, YOUR 'FUN' IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I FOUND HER LYING ON A CLASSROOM FLOOR, ALMOST DEAD! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ARRESTED! BECAUSE IF THAT ISN'T MURDER..." He yelled and stopped to take a breath. "Then I don't know what is." He said calmly.

"You little fucker! Why are you doing this to your reputation? Afraid when you found her on the floor almost dead, you'd loose a fuck toy?" Mike asked and I saw Emmett's fist clench into a ball and bring it right up to Mike's face. I ran over to him before Mike was even standing upright again and pulled him away.

"Don't. Please. Don't start this." I whispered and his face grew soft. He looked back at his old friends. Jessica was fussing over Mike's face and Lauren was glaring at us. He took my hand in his and led me to class.

* * *

><p>Emmett must have scarred them all enough because they backed off of me, whenever Emmett was around. We were almost always together now and when I was with him, I instantly felt better. Safe. But when we parted ways, I felt scarred and alone. Edward was still not allowed in my life and I missed him terribly. Emmett was a good distraction, and an amazing friend. But he wasn't Edward.<p>

"What are you doing on Friday?" Emmett asked in the car on the ride home.

"Ummm, probably finishing Pride and Prejudice."

"You're just reading that?" He asked.

"For the tenth time, yes." I giggled.

"Well, why don't you put the book away and come with me to an open mic night at my guitar store." He asked and I starred at him. Had he just asked me out on a date. "You know, as a date." Yep. He just asked me out. I starred at him for a while, not knowing what to say. We were two completely different people who came from two completely different groups. But we had made it work so well over these last three weeks.

"Yeah, I would love that." I answered and he took my hand in his. Something was happening and I was loving it.


	4. When You Smile

**Chapter Four: When You Smile**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Bella had been in school for a week and my blow up towards my 'friends' had died down and they were on to the next thing. I couldn't even look at them without feeling enraged, but Bella always could sense it and touched my shoulder reassuringly. I had been having feelings for her for a while, but spending the last three weeks with her, alone, they became more and more prominent. I took a deep breath as I pulled into her driveway and stopped the car.

What are you doing on Friday?" I asked after several seconds of silence.

"Ummm, probably finishing Pride and Prejudice." She said, turning red.

"You're just reading that?" I asked, knowing she'd read it before.

"For the tenth time, yes." I giggled.

"Well, why don't you put the book away and come with me to an open mic night at my guitar store." I asked, feeling very nervous she'd say no. These feelings I had for her, they had come on very fast, but there was no hiding it anymore. "You know, as a date." I asked, after she starred at me, her eyes big and wide. Please please PLEASE say yes!

"Yeah, I would love that." She answered, a huge smile on her face.

"Great! It starts around seven, but there's a pizza place around the corner from the shop. You wanna grab a bite before?"

"Sure." She whispered and I could see how nervous she felt.

"Pick you up around five forty-five?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. I gotta go, I have a lot of homework to do."

"Okay, pick you up same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye." She said and jumped out of my jeep. I watched as she walked to her door and smiled. There wasn't anything super special about her. She was average height, small waisted, simple wavy brown hair. But in my eyes, she had to be the most beautiful girl in the world. She didn't ruin her beautiful face by smearing huge amounts of gunk on it like Rosalie did. Once she was inside, I put my jeep in reverse and began driving home.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted, throwing my bookbag on the table.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?" She asked, coming into the kitchen. My Dad died when I was young and I didn't know him well. As lame as it sounded, my mom was my best friend. I could tell her and trust her with everything.

"Good," I said and could feel my face growing hot.

"Em, what happened?" She asked, placing a bowel of chips in front of my and sitting down.

"You remember Bella?"

"Yes." She sighed, she knew what had happened and that I found her. She didn't dislike Bella, she just didn't want me getting hurt.

"I finally asked her out today." I said and she gave me an unsure look.

"Emmett, you know I will stand by you no matter what you choose to do, but are you sure about this? She seems...unsteady and I don't want you to get hurt. She's already pulled you in too far."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You found her. And now you feel this need to protect her..."

"Yeah I do. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, but..."

"You'd rather me be dating Rosalie again? You'd rather me be apart of the torture they put her through?"

"No! Of course not! I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You have to trust me. She won't hurt me. I know she wouldn't." I reassured, both her and myself. I couldn't get Bella out of my head the entire night. All I could think about is the way she smiled when I asked her out. We had just two days before our date and they had to be the slowest days ever. When it was finally Friday, both of us were practically jumping when the final bell rang.

"I'll see you at around six?" I asked, sitting in her driveway.

"Yeah, see you soon." She said, giving my hand a squeeze and getting out of the car. When I got home, I couldn't help myself. I immediately got ready for our date, and I kind of felt like a girl but I didn't care. I sped over to Bella's house and walked to her door. I didn't even get to knock before the door swung open, revealing a very nervous looking Bella.

"Hi." She whispered. "I saw you pull up." She giggled.

"Ready?" I asked, extending my hand for her to grab. She smiled softly and took it tightly, I led her to my car and she blushed when I opened the door for her. "What?"

"Nothing...it's just no one's ever done that for me."

"Done what?"

"Walk to my door to get me instead of honking the horn. Or opening the car door for me. It's just...really sweet."

"You deserve that, Bella. You deserve to have someone walk up to your door ring the doorbell. You deserve someone to open the car door for you. You deserve to be treated better." I said and she blushed even more. "But, in a way I'm glad."

"Huh?" She laughed.

"I'm glad I get to be the first one to act like a gentleman in front of you, for you." I said and nothing else was said on our way to the pizza shop, nothing else needed to be said. I pulled into a parking space and when she tried opening her door, I grabbed her a held her back. "Let me." I said and she complied. I took her hand as we entered the pizza shop. Our dinner went by so fast and I was upset it was over, but so excited to play for her. It was a cover I'd be doing tonight, I usually preformed originals, but tonight was special.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." She gasped when we walked into the music store.

"Yeah, the owner literally had nothing when he opened it. It started out as a shack downtown where people would just learn how to play either piano or guitar, but it grew into this."

"Wow, that's...pretty awesome. Nothing?"

"Nothing but a small guitar and shitty ass piano. But he loved to play so he took a chance."

"Good thing he did." She smiled as I led her to our seats. "How long have you been playing guitar?"

"Not too long, seven years maybe. But I've been playing piano since I was four maybe."

"Four? You could play piano at four?"

"No. I couldn't _play_ piano until I was about seven, but I began taking lessons when I was four." I answered and she playfully slapped my upper arm. "That's my teacher." I pointed out a man talking to the owner on the stage. "And he's talking to the owner."

"Have you known him long? The owner?" She asked and I could feel myself stiffen. No one knew about our past after my dad died. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You kind of zoned out." She said and I knew I had to tell her the truth. I trusted her with everything.

"He is the one who taught me how to play the piano. My Dad died right after I was born. My Mom didn't know how to do everything at once, take care of me, have a job, pay bills. Need I go on? Anyway, we were evicted from our apartment when I was three and we had no family."

"None?" She asked, rubbing my knee gently.

"No. My Mom's parents died in a car accident when she was in college and she didn't have any siblings. And my Dad got emancipated from his family when he was seventeen, we had no idea where they were or if they were even alive."

"Em, it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"I want to, Bella." I said and she smiled slightly. "Anyway, we were homeless and the owner found us and led us to the homeless shelter. It was a year before we ever saw him again, and we found him in the shack he taught lessons in. He offered to give me piano lessons for free. My mom was so grateful I had somewhere to go so she could look for a job."

"How long did it take? To get back on your feet?"

"Six years."

"Six years? You mean..."

"Yeah, I was homeless while in elementary school. I always told my teachers I wasn't hungry and they didn't push me on it. But the truth was, we didn't have money for me to have a lunch at school, we saved the food so we could eat it together. We moved into an apartment complex that was there to help single mothers when I was nine, and we didn't have a house to our own until I was in eighth grade."

"Wow, Emmett. I can't believe you went through that."

"My friends were the only thing that kept steady in my life. Their parents had an idea and were always packing second lunches for them to give me at lunch and they were always bringing us food. That's why I held on to them as long as I did, through everything they did to you. Not because they were my friends, but because they helped save mine and my mother's life." I explained and I could feel my eyes beginning to burn. "We aren't poor anymore, my Mom went back to school and got a degree in pharmaceuticals."

"I know, Emmett, I've been to your house." She said as she blotted away the tears that were slipping out. I grabbed her hand and locked eyes with her.

"I'm really glad you said yes to coming here with me." I whispered, my face inches from hers.

"I'm really glad I said yes to coming here with you." She whispered, leaning in towards me.

"GOOD EVENING SKIP A BEAT!" My music teacher yelled into the microphone, breaking Bella and I apart. "Awesome!" He exclaimed, calming down a bit. "Well as usual, we have an awesome set up tonight. So, let's not waist any time and bring up our first performer, Leah!" She exclaimed and one of my best friends from the music store walked up. The performances were just as amazing as always.

"And for our final performance of the night, a regular and my favorite student, EMMETT McCARTY!" He exclaimed and Bella snapped a look at me.

"You're playing tonight?"

"What, you thought I wasn't going to play because I brought you here? Silly Bella." I laughed and she squeezed my hand letting me go up. I sat down at the piano and fixed the microphone.

"This goes out to my girl, Bella. I mean every word of this song, so listen closely, Bells." I said and I could she her blush violently. I took a deep breath and began playing the first chord of the song. "Bella, this is for you." I say into the mic before I begin to sing. I look at her the whole time and the smile never fades, but she grows even more red when I get to the chorus.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile,  
>the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are." I sang the rest of the song without even looking at what I was playing, I kept my eyes locked with Bella and her beautiful smile. "Just the way you are" Finishes the song and she stands up and walks over to the small stage.<p>

"I meant every word I said, Bella. You are amazing. Don't let them get to-" I began saying, but her lips were on mine before I could finish.

"Thank you." She whispered before our lips were connected again. This was where I wanted to be. All the time. With Bella.


	5. Quite a Show

**Chapter Five: Quite a Show**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

The way Emmett opened up to me made me feel even closer to him. Knowing that he trusted me and wanted to tell me things I was sure he didn't even tell Rosalie or Mike made me feel that much better to where we were heading. I had always had a crush on him, ever since the seventh grade when we were assigned to be Science Fair partners. He's always been a good guy, but we'd always run with different crowds. Not anymore.

"And for our final performance of the night, a regular and my favorite student, EMMETT McCARTY!" The MC exclaimed and I looked at Emmett, a little bit confused.

"You're playing tonight?"

"What, you thought I wasn't going to play because I brought you here? Silly Bella." He laughed and I squeezed his hand tightly before he let go and walked up to the little stage.

"This goes out to my girl, Bella. I mean every word of this song, so listen closely, Bells." He said into the microphone and I could feel my face growing hot, with excitement, not embarrassment. He begins to play the chords of the song and I am mesmorized, he is so talented. "Bella, this is for you." He says before he begins singing the first line of Bruno Mars's _Just the Way You Are_. I am captivated from the beginning, he is playing this for me.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are." He sings the chorus, his eyes never leaving mine. He's just so perfect there aren't words to describe how I am feeling right now. "Just the way you are" He finishes and I get up and walk over to him. I tap him on the shoulder and he looks to meet my eyes.

"I meant every word I said, Bella. You are amazing. Don't let them get to-" He begins to say, but I cut him off my kissing him passionately. My heart acted before my brain did, my brain would be telling me 'No this is a public place, wait until he's telling you goodnight.' But something about him tonight made me want to kiss him.

"Thank you." I whisper when we break apart and then my lips on on his agains. I can hear the people in the music store, whistling and cheering for us, but neither of us cared. The only thing that mattered was Emmett and my life with him. Our lips soon break apart and he grabs my hand and leads me off stage. He walks me over to the counter when the owner of the store in standing and I begin to feel nervous.

"Emmett, as usual, a wonderful performance." The owner says, slapping him on the back.

"Thanks, Collin. Collin this is Bella." He introduces and I extend my hand but he doesn't take it. Instead, he pulls me into a tight hug, and I laugh. When he releases me, Emmett takes my waist and he begins talking to me.

"You my dear child have brought something out of this one I haven't seen in a very long time." He says and I could feel myself growing red.

"Really?"

"Yes! He hasn't performed with that kind of heart in so long. Ever since that blonde he started to date..."

"Let's not get into that right now, Collin." Emmett said and Collin's eyes lit up.

"Anyway, don't you go anywhere."

"I won't, promise." I said and I could tell Emmett would be bringing me here often.

"Take care of him." He shouted as we began walking out of the store. I turned towards him and smiled and turned towards Emmett.

"He's like your father, isn't he?" I asked when he opened the door for me.

"Yeah, he's the only man who's always there. He helped my Mom and I so much, he's the reason we are where we are now. I-we owe him everything." He said and kissed my forehead and heard a loud screech coming from behind us. We turned around quickly, thinking we'd find someone being attacked, but it was only Rosalie, Lauren, and Jessica. "Jeeze." He mumbled as he turned us around again.

"What the hell are you doing?" We heard Rosalie scream and I stopped walking until Emmett pulled me forward.

"Ignore her. Let's just go." He urged but I felt my other hand being pulled back until I was facing Rosalie. "Rosalie, knock it off!"

"You are a little slut, aren't you? What you found out your precious fuck toy, Edward is gay so you move on and take advantage of Emmett? You are such a whore! How much is he paying you huh?" She yelled and I could feel my anger rising.

"Rosalie, get away from here!" Emmett yelled, and began pulling my arm again.

"No, how could you be so stupid to get involved with this whore? She's gonna give you her disease or-" She began to say, but I was so angry at this point I didn't even care. I brought my free hand up and slapped her across the face. I heard her scream and let go of my hand. "You little wh-" She began to say before I slapped her again.

"BACK OFF! LEAVE ME AND EMMETT ALONE! HE DIDN'T WANT YOU GET OVER YOURSELF! YOU, LAUREN, JESS, ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF HYPOCRITES! I KNOW YOU AREN'T A VIRGIN ROSALIE, SO PICK ON ME FOR SOMETHING THAT'S TRUE! I AM STILL A VIRGIN AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE PREGNANT LONG BEFORE ME! SO BACK THE FUCK OFF OF ME AND EMMETT!" I yelled and I felt Emmett grip my shoulder. I turned towards him and continued breathing heavily.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered, taking my hand.

"We had sex the other day. Did he tell you that?" Rosalie called after us and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Yeah, on Wednesday after he had football practice."

"No, he came over after football was over." I defended, looking at Emmett who refused to look at me.

"Yeah, we had sex in his car. It didn't take very long." She said, walking towards me. "Your perfect little Emmett had sex with me in the jeep you probably just drove in...hundreds on times." She whispered in my ears and I could feel my eyes growing wet with tears. "Enjoy the rest of your night." She said and walked away. Emmett didn't meet my gaze the whole time.

"Emmett?" I asked, my voice cracking with sadness. His silence and inability to meet my gaze was all the answer I needed. "I can't believe you!" I shouted and began walking away.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" He called after me.

"What? What could you possibly say, Emmett?"

"It wan't supposed to happen..."

"But it did! These last three weeks...god I thought you cared about me!"

"I DO!"

"No, you don't! Or you wouldn't have had sex with her! You said you were done with them. You LIED to me, Emmett."

"No!"

"But you did! I can't believe I let myself fall for you. I knew you'd end up like one of them." I said before walking away again, wiping the tears streaming down my face.

"Bella!" He called, but I couldn't look at him. I continued walking until he was no longer in sight and slumped down on a bench near the road. I pulled out my phone and called the only person I could stand seeing right now.

"Bells?" He asked.

"I need you, Edward." I cried, my voice shaking.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Emmett...and Rosalie...and his jeep." I spat out.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"I need you to come get me." I cried.

"Where are you?"

"By the music store. Hurry."

"I'll be there in five." He said and hung up. My phone began to ring and I recognized Emmett's number, but I couldn't talk to him yet. Not ever. I threw my phone into my bag and tried calming down, but it was hopeless. I'd never been so happy to see Edwards Volvo in my whole life. When the car stopped, I lept off the bench and into his car. I grabbed his neck and held him tightly.

"Bells, what the hell is going on?" He asked. "I thought you were with Emmett tonight?"

"I was." I answered, wiping my face on the wet napkin he handed me.

"Then why are you with me now?"

"Okay, so we went to the place he takes guitar lessons. It was an open mic night, and he performed Just the Way You Are for me. And he said all the right things, and then we kissed when the song was over. We walked out, his hand was around my waist and Rosalie and all them saw us and she made a huge deal out of this. Started calling me a slut and everything again."

"I'm going to kill them!"

"No, don't bother. Anyway, I stood up for myself."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I slapped her...twice and then called her out on everything she does. Then," I began before I felt the tears coming on again. "She told me her and Emmett had sex on Wednesday."

"Bells, she was probably telling you that to make you mad...like you are right now."

"He didn't deny it, Em. I could tell by the fact he could look me in the eyes and say 'no, we didn't have sex' I trusted him. I can't believe he did that."

"I knew you were going to get hurt. I'm so sorry, Bella." He said as he hugged me tightly. We didn't talk the rest of the drive home, he just let me cry and held me tightly. We pulled into my driveway, but I didn't want to get out of the car. "You going to be okay?"

"I...don't know. I really cared about him, Edward. He seemed so perfect. I guess it was too good to be true."

"No, you deserve someone to be that good to you, Bella. You deserve everything he gave you...aside from the sex with his ex-girlfriend."

"I don't though."

"Stop selling yourself short, Bella! You are worth so much, you don't even know!"

* * *

><p>The weekend went by slow, without Emmett to talk to. Edward still wasn't allowed near me and I got a bunch of shit for calling him instead of my parents. I didn't feel like getting out of bed. It was stupid, we weren't even an official couple, but it hurt like hell. Knowing he was still apart of them. Monday came slowly and unwanted. I didn't want to have to deal with them for my slapping Rosalie and I didn't want to deal with Emmett's constant attempt to talk to me.<p>

I drove to school for the first time in weeks and felt alone. Emmett was always there in the morning to talk to me, and he wasn't. I ran inside to hide from the rain and smacked into someone when I ran in the door.

"Sorry, I-" I started before looking up and seeing Emmett standing there. I shook my head and moved quickly away from him. I couldn't even look at him without seeing him and Rosalie in his jeep. I knew they had had sex when they were a couple, and I figured they'd done it in his jeep. But know he was with her the day before he asked me out on our date, made me feel sick. I saw him walking up to my locker and I immediately shut it an began walking away.

"Bella, wait!" He yelled, taking my arm and pulling me back.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get free.

"Not until we talk!"

"There's NOTHING to talk about!" I yelled, and he tightened his grip on me. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled.

"No, not until..." He began before I let out a horrible scream. His eyes grew wide and he let me go before I caused an even bigger scream.

"We're done here." I said and walked away. Avoiding Emmett proved harder than I thought. We had every class together and as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was really good friends with mine so he ended up eating lunch with us. Neither of us spoke throughout the whole time, but I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. When school was over, I felt myself walking towards his Jeep where he was waiting everyday, but quickly got my senses back and began walking towards my truck.

The afternoon was lonely, even though Angela and Alice had come to cheer me up. I knew Emmett and I hadn't even started, but it hurt like hell. I was sitting in my APUSH class the next day, trying to concentrate on the teacher, but I could feel Emmett's eyes on me the whole time.

"Now, for your debate, I want you to pick a controversal topic dealing with the attack on Japan after Peral Harbor. I will assign you your debate partner and which person will debate pro, and who will debate con. Let's see, Jacob and Mike. Angela and Embry. Emmett and Bella." She said and my eyes buldged out of my head. We were going to have to work on this together and that was the last thing I needed. "Bella, you will be pro, Mr. McCarty you will be con. Any questions?" The rest of class I could pay attention.

I ran out of class as soon as the bell rang, I wasn't ready to make plans to talk about our debate yet. Things had gone from bad, to horrible, to okay, to great, to sucky in a matter of three weeks. Fuck.


	6. Strangled Smile

**Chapter Six: Strangled Smile**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled once I was face to face with Rosalie after Bella had run off.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Lauren, Jess. Go." I ordered and they didn't question it. They left and I continued looking at Rosalie. "Why did you tell Bella what happened on Wednesday?"

"Because." She smirked.

"Give me a real fucking answer Rosalie!"

"Okay fine. I was jealous. We had just...gotten together and seeing you with her...hurt. And she had the right to know."

"I can't believe you. I really care about Bella."

"Really? Because if you cared about her, you wouldn't have fucked me two days before your date with her." She said.

"It was a mistake, Rosalie."

"Why'd you do it the, Emmett?"

"Do what?"

"Have sex with me? Wednesday." She asked, sounding put off.

"I..."

"You still have feelings for me?"

"NO!"

"Then why?"

"Because I had a horrible day! I failed a calc test, got put as second for the next football game, and I knew..."

"Bella wouldn't have sex with you." She said, not meeting my gaze.

"Yeah."

"I really loved you." She blurted out. "No matter what I was doing to Bella, I really loved you."

"Then why'd you keep doing it? Bullying Bella." I asked and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and then her face became angry.

"I dont have to tell you jack shit. I did it because I wanted to." She said and ran away. I felt horrible, if horrible was even the word fof how truly low I felt. I just stayed their before it began drizzling. I'd parked on the way far end of the street so I decided to go back into the music shop.

"Emmett? What are you doing back here? Thought you had your date." Collin asked when I sat at the small counter he had set up.

"I did. She ran off." I said and he slapped the back of my head. "What was that for?"

"What the hell did you do?" He asked.

"Wednesday, I was leaving practice and I was sitting in my jeep when Rosalie walked by. She looked upset and I asked if she wanted to talk. I mean I don't love her anymore, but I did. Anyway, we began talking and one thing led to another and..."

"Please tell me that 'and' is you throwing her out on her sorry blonde ass."

"Nope, I mean I did it in her sorry blonde ass, but I didn't throw her out on it." I answered, feeling ashamed.

"Oh, Emmett. What is the matter with you? Bella knows this?"

"She doesn't now. Rosalie told her after Bella slapped her." I said and Collin tried holding his laugh bus failed. "What do I do, Col? I really like Bella and I want to fix this."

"I don't know. She probably feels like an idiot, right now. Thinking you liked her."

"I DO like her!"

"No, if you like Bella, you wouldn't have had sex with Rosalie." He said and I stormed out of there, needing to clear my head. What the fuck had I done? I'd ruined the possible best relationship of my life...and it hadn't even begun. I was utterly disgusted with myself for having sex with Rosalie only two days before my date with Bella. She had been right to run away from me. I walked into my house, only to be stopped by my very worried mother.

"Em? Hon, what happened?" She asked, wrapping a towel around my soaked body. "I thought you were on a date?"

"I was. It was going great..."

"You swoon her with your music?" She asked, as we sat down at the kitchen island.

"Yeah, it worked...then we ran into Rosalie and her friends."

"Oh God. What did they do?"

"Rosalie started picking on Bella...and then Bell lost it and slapped Rosalie,"

"Good, she deserves it." My mother mumbled.

"I know, and then as were walking away...Rosalie shouted we had sex in my jeep Wednesday."

"Is there anything this girl won't do?" My mother asked, not believing the truth. My mother wasn't stupid and immediately knew she was telling the truth when I couldn't meet her in the eyes. "Oh, Emmett. You didn't."

"It wasn't supposed to happen!"

"A lot of things aren't meant to happen, but they do. Why in the world would you have sex with Rosalie...and two days before you and Bella had a date."

"As much as I can't stand Rosalie and don't want to be with her...we were REALLY good together if you know what I mean." I grumbled. Like I said, my mother was my best friend. She knew everything about me and my life.

"Yes, I know." She said, sounding angry at me.

"Are you like...mad at me?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, but I'm really disappointed in you, Em. Bella is a sweet girl who has been through enough these last six months. She didn't deserve this, Emmett. Especially from you." She said and walked away. I walked up and changed my clothes and began pacing around my room. I couldn't take the silence anymore and turned on my Ihome and pressed PLAY. I continued pacing the floor

_"I think I've already lost you. I think you're already gone. I think I'm finally scared now. You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong." _Played in the back round and I had never listened to this song as much as I was right now. "_I think we should try. I think I could need - this in my life I think I'm just scared - I think too much. I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing."_

"No." I whispered to myself. "This isn't over yet. It hasn't even begun. We aren't over. I'm...I'm going to win her back." I said to myself, moving to sit at my computer and searched for hours until my eyes wouldn't stay open. I had to win her back, her trust. I needed her.

* * *

><p>I drove to Bella's house Monday morning out of habit, only to realize she'd driven herself to school. I sighed and began driving to school and began to feel alone once Just the Way You Are came on the radio. I changed to station, but listening to music made me feel worse and I eventually just turned off the music. I walked into school and there was no sign of Bella anywhere. I had to find her, talk to her. I went to my locker and as I was walking to first period, I saw Bella through the window running inside. I walked over to her and she hadn't seen me, and rammed into me.<p>

"Sorry, I-"She started to say before she realized I'd been the one she ran into. I could see how crushed she was and began feeling even worse. I had done that. Me. I hated myself for doing this to her. She's been through enough with other people, I was one of the only people who she had grown to trust and I took that from her. She began running away but I had to talk to her. I chased ofter her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards her.

"Bella, wait!" I yelled, once I had her in my grasp.

"Let me go!" She screamed at me, fighting the urge to cry.

"Not until we talk!"

"There's NOTHING to talk about!" She yelled, and I tightened his grip on her. "LET GO OF ME!" She yelled.

"No, not until..." I began before she let out a horrible scream. I could feel my eyes growing wide as she let out the shrill scream. I let go of her before people began thinking I was attacking her.

"We're done here." She said and walked away into the girls bathroom. Having my whole day with her didn't help either. I could feel myself starring at her any chance I could, thinking what would have happened had we not run into Rosalie. We could be together, I could be making her smile rather than cry. We wouldn't be sad and alone. I only wanted to talk to her, but she wouldn't let me get near her. I couldn't sit with my old friends, and I was friends with her friends. We the two of us endured each other's company as we sat at the same table.

I was happy once history came around, it meant the day was almost over and I could get out of here. The teacher began speaking, but I didn't hear a word she said. I only saw Bella. Everything else was zoned out.

"Now, for your debate, I want you to pick a controversal topic dealing with the attack on Japan after Peral Harbor. I will assign you your debate partner and which person will debate pro, and who will debate con. Let's see, Jacob and Mike. Angela and Embry. Emmett and Bella." The teacher told us and I could feel a smile growing on my face. Bella was stuck with me and we would have to work together on this. "Bella, you will be pro, Mr. McCarty you will be con. Any questions?"

I walked out of class feeling a slight bit of hope. Maybe when we were working we'd have a chance to talk about everything. I walked out to my Jeep and saw Rosalie standing by the door. I sighed and walked over and unlocked the door.

"What?" I huffed throwing my things into the Jeep.

"Emmett..."

"I have nothing to say to you, Rosalie."

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to get your stuff."

"What stuff?"

"the things you lent to me, left at my house." She said and for the first time since I'd broken up with her, she looked hurt about the breakup.

"Sure, follow you?" I asked after a long pause.

"I don't have my car, Jess drove me and she left early for a doctors appointment." She said, looking in the ground. I sighed and opened the door and unlocked her side of the car. She smiled and got in and as I started the car, I could see Bella standing by her truck starring at us. Rosalie knew she was looking and I felt really angry all of a sudden.

"Damn." I whispered, putting the car into drive and pulling out of the spot. I drove to Rosalie's house without a word and stayed in the car as she ran inside to get my things. "Thanks." I whispered once the box was in the backseat.

"Emmett?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry...for Wednesday and for telling Bella." She said, not looking at me.

"Me too." Was all I said before turning the car back on. I pulled out of her driveway and turned on the radio, praying that it wouldn't remind me of Bella. But alas, everything reminded me of her and I eventually drowned out the sound and began thinking about her. I pulled into my driveway without even realizing what I was doing or where I was. My phone ringing made me come out of my funk and I smiled when Bella's ID was on the front.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I don't think we should work on this in person." She snapped.

"How are we going to work on it then?" I asked, feeling hurt that she couldn't even work on a project with me.

"Skype. Over the phone. I'm sorry Emmett, but I can't even look at you without wanting to cry. I'll text you later." She said and hung up. I almost let out a scream but the slamming of the front door told me my Mom was home and I desperately needed to talk to her.

"Hey, Mom." I said and she glared at me. "What?"

"You know what, Em."

"You said you weren't mad!"

"I'm not. But I still can't believe you did that." She said and I I hurried back into my room, just wishing this would go away, but I was smart and I knew it wouldn't just go away. I had to get Bella back, she was my best friend and the girl I loved more than anything.


	7. We're So Close

**Chapter Seven: We're So Close**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I knew Emmett and I had to get this debate done, but I couldn't be in the same classroom as him without feeling sick, let alone being alone with him. I figured we could do this over the phone, on Skype. And I had been right, we were able to do the whole project without ever seeing each other. But the debate had to be done together in the same room...and we were up next.

"Mr. McCarty, Ms. Swan. The floor is all yours." Our history teacher told us once every one was settled down. I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on my flashcard before getting up and waking to the podium. I looked up and saw everyone starring at me, and I felt like I was going to be sick, but Emmett gave me a light squeeze on my hand before I yanked it away.

"The actions the US took after Japan attacked Pearl Harbor was needed. Had we not bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the Japaneas would had kept attacking us." I began, trying my hardest not to look at Emmett.

"Maybe so, but how can you justify killing millions of innocent people?" He argued.

"When you realize they killed hundreds of military men, and would have continued to kill."

"I am not saying the US didn't need to take action, but how is it justified? Sometimes, actions need to be made...but they don't have to be so rash."

"The United States was acting rash when they decided to use the atomic bomb?" I snapped. "What were they supposed to do?"

"Take more time to think."

"Sometimes, you have to be quick...or you will never get anything done."

"How is killing innocent people...getting anything done? Sometimes, things need to be talked about to make a smart choice."

"What was the US supposed to say? 'We know you killed hundreds...and hurt all of their families, but we need to talk?"

"Sometimes, all anybody needs is to be listened to." He said and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "Maybe if the United States government listened to the people, they could be convinced."

"Convinced of what? That is is wrong to bomb Japan?"

"That it's wrong to bomb Japan and kill...the best thing that ever happened to the US."

"If Japan was the best thing that happened to the country, they would not have bombed Pearl Harbor." I cried, as Emmett walked over to me.

"Maybe...Japan felt horrible about bombing us and wished they could take it back, but they knew they couldn't. Maybe they continued to pray the US wouldn't react and could look past everything Japan did to them." He said, cupping my face and wiping away my tears. "Maybe...Japan was in love with the United States he said and I looked up into his tear filled eyes, wanting to let everything go and be with him.

"Enough." The teacher yelled. "I don't know what this is, but this sure isn't a debate about World War II. Now, you two obviously are having problems, so I will give you a make-up debate but if this happens again, you will fail this assignment." She said and I looked around the room at everyone starring at us and suddenly grew hot. I wiggled out of Emmett's grip and ran out the room into the hallway.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" I heard Emmett call as his footsteps got closer. "Bells!" He said grabbing my arm and spinning me around.

"What, Emmett? What do you want me to say? That I forgive you? That I can just look past what you and Rosalie did? Well I can't!"

"But Bella...I regret it so much. It's the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"I believe you. I believe you regret it, and that you know it was a mistake. And I even believe you really are sorry. But I can't just forgive you, Emmett. I can't even look at you without wanting to cry."

"But we can work this out. Right?" He said, looking almost hopeful. But he was wrong, I couldn't. I pried myself out of his grip and began walking backwards.

"No...we can't. I can't look at you and not picture the two of you together. I can't." I said and turned around and ran out the doors to the school. I jumped into my truck and pulled it closed, letting my head fall onto the wheel of the car, letting myself finally cry. I couldn't go back into school once I had calmed down so I decided to drive to Edwards. He was doing home school until he felt safe going back to Forks High School. I ran up the steps and rang the doorbell the way we did when we were kids. Four fast, two held out, and three more fast. I heard his running down the steps and open the door, pulling me inside.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, putting a bowel of pretzels down on his bed.

"Emmett and I did our debate today..."

"Oh yeah, how'd that go?"

"Horrible. We ended up using it to discuss our issues."

"Really? How?"

"We talked...but we used Japan and the United States instead of our names...in front of the whole class." I sighed, flopping back onto his pillows. "He said he loved me." I told him and he let out a loud snort.

"Yeah, that's what love is. Sleeping with your ex girlfriend days before you go out on a date with the potential best girl on the earth."

"Potential best girl?" I joked and he brought me into a tight hug.

"Best girl on the earth." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. "I'm so sorry..."

"Stop beating yourself up about this. It's in the past. I'm over it." I lied. I wasn't over it, what he did would always hurt. But I forgave Edward, he was and always has been my best friend and these last few weeks without him sucked, and not being able to see him when I found out Emmett slept with Rosalie, made it even worse.

"You aren't over it, I've known you for nine years, Bella. I know when your lying through your teeth."

"Edward..."

"I never expected you to be over it."

"Okay, I'm not over it. But I miss you and just want whats the past to be the past and start fresh." I told him and he nodded and brought me into another tight hug.

* * *

><p>Emmett wouldn't let up, he was doing everything in his power to win me back. I couldn't help but be flattered, no one had ever fought this hard for me. But as flattered as I was, I was even angrier, he wouldn't have to be fighting for me if he hadn't slept with Rosalie. After our debate fiasco, I grew a little bit more comfortable with him sitting at our lunch table. We were able to sit near each other in peace, and I didn't feel the need to be sick every time I was around him.<p>

I was grateful for Thanksgiving Break to finally come around. I just wanted to be out of school, I wasn't being bullied as badly as I was at the end of last year or beginning of this year, but it still wasn't perfect. To be able to sleep, and read, and just relax without the thought of Rosalie and Emmett was comforting. But Thanksgiving Break couldn't last forever, and at some point I'd end at school again. Each day grew easier to handle, and with enough begging, Edward was officially allowed back into my life.

November passed by and it was finally December, the best time of the year. The first snow of the year had fallen and it reminded of Edward and I playing in the snow when we were in first grade, everything was so simple. Sex didn't exist yet, everyone was friends, and death wasn't an option yet. I smiled and pulled on my jacket, and ran outside, being sure not to fall.

"Bells? What are you doing?" Edward asked when he opened the door and saw me with my old sled in hand.

"Wanna be a first grader again?" I asked, pulling on my hat. A smile grew on his face and he let me in so he could grab his snow things. We ran to the park near our house, and began realizing how much we had grown. We were both growing cold when I saw Emmett's jeep pull onto the curb above the hill.

"You wanna leave?" Edward asked, pulling on the glove that had fallen off.

"No, I can be around him...just not with him." I sighed, walking up the hill.

"Hi, Bella." Emmett said ignoring Edwards presence.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"The basketball court is normally covered in ice, thought we'd come down and play some hockey." Jasper said, Emmett however couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

"Well, I think we're going to head out." I said, tugging on Edwards sleeve.

"Edward, you wanna play?" Jasper asked.

"I don't have skates." He said, Edward had never been into sports and never been asked to play sports. Ever. Not in elementary school.

"Here, you can have mine. Jasper's better than me he could teach you better anyway." Emmett said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He didn't come here because they wanted to play, he came here to find me and brought Jasper here to get Edward out of my way. Edward smiled and quickly grabbed the skates from Emmett's hands and ran off with Jasper.

"Smooth." I said, walking up the hill.

"What?" He asked, chasing after me.

"Don't you get it?" I yelled and I could see Edward and Jasper turn to look at me. "I don't want to be with you! I can't TRUST you, Emmett! How do I know that if I won't have sex with you, you just won't run to Rosalie again?" I asked and he looked at me stunned.

"How did you..."

"You butt dialed me when you confronted Rosalie that night. I heard what you said. You went to her because you knew I wouldn't have sex with you." I said, forcing away the tears I could feel forming. "Edward! I'm going!" I called and headed up the street. I had this strange feeling in my gut that I wanted to be with him. I wanted him to be the one to hold me when I cried, I wanted him to kiss me just cause, I wanted him to be the arms I jump in after we don't see each other for a while. I wanted to run back to him and be with him. But my head said no, and for once I was listening to my head.


	8. Let Me Be

**Chapter Eight: Let Me Be**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

The farther apart Bella and I grew, the more I hated life. I hated waking up, knowing it was another day she wouldn't be in my arms, another day we wouldn't share a kiss, another day she wouldn't be mine. Everything and anything reminded me of her. Walking down the halls of school was a nightmare. Couples everywhere. Making plans for the holidays. Couples holding hands. Couples, just looking so in love. It hurt. Bad.

I needed to make things right. Jasper was afraid I was becoming obsessed. Maybe I was. But if becoming obsessed was what it took to get Bella back, than obsessed I would be.

"Emmett, I think it's time you let her go. It's clear she doesn't want you back, bro." He said after basketball practice a week and a half before Christmas break.

"What if I told you that about Alice? Would you listen to me or try even harder?" I asked.

"I would _want _to try harder, but I would also realize you were right. It's time to move on, Em."

"I can't though."

"Emmett, you two went on _one_ date. And before that you barely paid any attention to her." He said.

"That isn't true." I said.

"Then how come until you found her almost dead on the floor did you begin talking to her?"

"Because it was then that I got scarred I may never get the chance to tell her how I felt."

"Huh?"

"I've always liked her. We just always ran in different circles." I said and he dropped the subject. I was as stubborn as they came and he knew he would never win this battle. The weeks leading up to Christmas were lonely and boring. Jasper had developed a thing with Alice and they were never apart for more than ten minutes, Edward was refusing to speak to me...or maybe Bella was telling him to but wither way, he wasn't there, and Angela was always so quiet. I wanted Bella back.

"Okay, you need to get out of this funk." Collin said to me after my guitar lesson a week before Christmas.

"What?" I asked, putting my guitar in the case.

"This...depressed mood. You aren't the Emmett I know...you're killing my vibe."

"Well sooooorry!"

"What's up dude?"

"Bella, she is still refusing...me."

"Like...sex?" He asked and I punched his arm.

"No like in general. She is refusing to be anywhere near me unless she has to be."

"Well can you blame her?"

"No! But I've said I was sorry. Sleeping with Rosalie like that was the biggest mistake ever. I just want Bella to really know how much I care about her. Like I keep telling her, but I don't think she believes me." I huffed.

"Well, why don't you try a different approach?" He asked, walking into his office.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked as he came out of his office. He slammed a huge book covered in dust on the counter. I blew the dust off to reveal a book of _1000 Love Songs_ for the guitar.

"Music." He said simply.

"I don't think singing her a song is going to show her anything." I sighed, pushing the book away.

"I saw the way she looked at you when you played for her for the first time. She was completely...in love."

"That was before."

"Yeah, but I know that these songs can preform miracles. Trust me, I've seen it. Try it, the worst that could happen is she still doesn't see you that way. You never know until you try, Em." He said and I continued starring at him unsure. It could work, or it could not. He was right though, it couldn't hurt to try. I picked to book up and searched in my pockets for my wallet.

"Don't worry about it. A Christmas gift from me to you." He said, smiling. I walked around the counter and pulled him into a tight hug. I've known this guy for as long as I could remember. If this isn't what a Dad looked like and acted like, I didn't know what a Dad was. I left a half hour later after looking through the book and laughing at things he attemped to win a girl back when he was my age. The book was no long 1000 songs, there were pages stapled in and glued in.

* * *

><p>It was the last day before break and everybody was busy studying for last minutes tests. I was overwhelmed. Trying to win Bella back, studying for tests, and trying to help my mom prepare for Christmas was a nightmare. I smiled as I packed my guitar in it's case and walked downstairs to say goodbye to my mother.<p>

"Why do you have your guitar, honey?" She asked, an eyebrow raised at me.

"Oh...umm...no reason. Never know when you're going to need it." I lied but she didn't believe a single word I said.

"Emmett...tell me the truth."

"Okay, it's part of Bella's Christmas present." I told her and she glared at me. "You know, to win her back."

"Emmett, darling. Sit down. I am starting to worry about you. You're..obsessed with this girl it seems. I just don't want you to keep getting your hopes up just for your heart to be broken."

"Mom, when I was with Bella...before any of this actually happened...I felt somehting I've never felt before. I felt...alive." I confessed.

"Other girls can do that, Em."

"I know, but I want Bella to make me feel that way. She was the only person who I actually told."

"Told what?"

"About our back round. Other's...the assumed and maybe it was a good thing but I never told anybody about it. Ever. I knew I could trust her. When I was with her, after she tried...killing herself...it made me think differently about life, it can be gone like that and I realized then that I'd always liked Bella...like that."

"Emmett, until this year I've heard only snippets about Bella."

"We always ran in different circles. She was shy and quiet and I was...loud and outgoing. Trying to get people not to think we were...poor."

"I trust you. I do. I just don't want you to get hurt. That's what I'm worried about."

"I know, but I won't know if I'm going to get hurt unless I try. I have to try Mom."

"Okay, just...be careful." She said before looking at the microwave clock. "You gotta go, bye kiddo." She said, giving me my lunch money.

"Bye, Mom. Love you." I said kissing her cheek and grabbing my keys from the key rack. I drove to school and began feeling nervous. This was it. This one thing, this one song was going to deterine if Bella and I were to be. I almost tripped getting out of my Jeep when I saw her getting out of the car with Edward. Watching her smile, made me miss her even more.

The day passed by stressfully and slowly. Each period I went to, I was handed a test. I just wanted it to be lunch time so I could finally do what I'd been planning to do. I ate quickly and ran out to my Jeep, grabbing my guitar. My music teacher, Mrs. Connoly was to make sure everyone was quiet before going into the cafeteria.

"Excuse me!" She announced. "Everyone needs to be quiet if they are sitting in the cafeteria for this very important message." She announced and I heard everyone's talking die down. I took a deep breath and began playing the first cords on the guitar. I looked into the room and saw everyone's eye's on the doorway as I walked into the room, walking over to Bella's table.

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight?" I sang as I walked across the cafeteria. I could hear people beginning to talk as I stopped at her table.

"Emmett...what...what are you doing?" She asked, her teeth clenched, but her eyes beginning to water.

"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I would stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." I continued to sing, she said nothing else and everyone in the cafeteria seemed to be melting as I sang. She looked at me, like she didn't know what to think. Even Edward's expression seemed to melt as I continued. I continued to sing until I was at the guitar solo, and her breathing became laborer.

"What do you want me to say, Emmett? You sang to me so everything that happened is going to go away?" She asked. I shook my head, no, and didn't answer her.

"Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you. Am I in too deep?"

"Yes." She answered to the lyrics of the song.

"Have I lost my mind?"

"Indeed." She answered, sitting back in her seat.

"I don't care, you're here tonight." I sang the rest of the of the chorus, and I couldn't tell I had done something good. "You can take my breath away. I can be your hero." I finished singing and played the last chord on the guitar. I took the guitar off of my neck and handed it to Jasper. The whole cafeteria seemed to stay quiet, it felt like we were some kind of soap opera, but I needed her answer.

"Emmett." She said, taking her hand back once I had grabbed it.

"No. No more running. We're going to do this. We're going to figure everything out, we're going to talk about everything. We're going to be together because you and I both know...that we're meant for each other."

"Meant for each other? How do you know that?" She huffed, tears streaming down her face. I knelt down beside her and cupped her face in my hands, wiping them away.

"Being meant for someone means being around them is so natural. It means you cherish every single moment together. Being meant for someone means...to love someone so much...it hurts when you aren't with them."

"You weren't hurting while you were with Rosalie!" She yelled, trying to fight me off.

"Yes, I was. Because...the whole time I was with her..." I began before I finally let my own tears fall. She gently wiped it away and forced me to look at her. "The whole time I was with her, I only wanted it to be over so I could be with her. I only wanted you then and I only want you now, Bella."

"Emmett..."

"I want you, Bella Swan. And I will do anything it takes to win you back. That's how much I love you. I'm lost, confused, and hurting like hell everyday I can't call you mine." I said and she was silent for a long time. "Please, say something." I whispered. She looked over at Edward who gave her a soft nod.

"Do you promise to ONLY be with ME as long as we're together?"

"Of course. I don't want anybody but you. I swear." I promised, her hand squeezing mine.

"Tell me one more thing before I say yes."

"Anything."

"Tell me you love me." She said, smiling as more tears escaped her eyes. I smiled and leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you. So much. I'll tell you that everyday if you want." I said and began kissing her some more.

"I...I love you too." She finally said as we stood up and kissed again. The whole cafeteria broke into an applause just as she wrapped her hands around my neck. The bell to begin making our way to class rang and we parted ways to different classes. As I walked back into school and headed to the Music Department, I stopped dead in my tracks at Rosalie who looked like she had been crying.

"Rosalie...I..." I started.

"I did love you." She cried as she walked closer to me.

"I loved you...but that was then. This is now. I'm sorry but I love Bella." I said and began walking away.

"Were you really thinking about her when we were..."

"Yeah." I answered, suddenly feeling horrible.

"Well you want to know something?" She asked.

"What?"

"I was praying that we were doing that because you wanted me back. Because you loved me." She cried.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. But...that's not how I was feeling." I said and began walking away.

"You're the only one." She spit out and I turned to look at her. "You're the only guy I've ever been with. Even since we broke up." She admitted.

"But..."

"All lies to make you angry. Anyway, I know I don't have a chance but I just wanted to tell you that." She said and ran into the girls bathroom. I dropped my head and turned around to come face to face with Bella.

"You okay?" She asked, not sounding the least bit angry.

"I feel like such an ass." I admitted as we sat down on a bench together.

"You kinda were...but you're my ass." She joked and I shoved her to the side a bit. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and gently kissed her before we got up and walked seperate ways to class. I had a huge, dopy grin on my face for the rest of the day. I had done it, I had won my Bella back. Things wouldn't be perfect, but I was with who I was meant for. I had Bella.


	9. Once in a Lifetime

**Chapter Nine: Once in a Lifetime**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Bells, are you sure about this?" My mother asked me after I told her Emmett and I were together.

"Mom, he sang to me, in front of the whole cafeteria. He...I want to be with him Mom." I said, sitting down.

"I know, but I just don't think it is a good idea. He seems to do more back than good." She said but she was wrong. He made a mistake, but showing haw much he cared about me in front of the entire junior class showed me he really was sorry. Emmett wasn't a person for PDA so to sing to me, tell me he loved me, and kiss me in front of a huge group of people showed me something.

"Mom, when I'm with him...I can't explain it. I hated pretending that I wasn't feeling it when I was around him. He...saved me. Literally."

"Yes, and then he destroyed you."

"So, what are you going to tell me I can't see him?" I pleaded and her face softened.

"No. I see you really care about him, but there will be rules. Strict rules." She said and I nodded before going up to my bedroom. I noticed my phone had lit up and when I saw Emmett's name I smiled.

_'Miss you. Call me?' _Read the text. I smiled as I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey you." He answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wandering if you wanted to come over for Christmas Eve dinner. It's just going to be my Mom, Collin and I...it get pretty lonely." He said and my heart broke a little bit.

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure if my parents would be okay with going for dinner though. Maybe lunch?"

"I'll take anytime I can get with you." He said. We talked for a bit longer before I had to start wrapping everything and getting everything ready for Christmas with my little cousins. Edward came over right before dinner and we stayed in my room as we ate our traditional Christmas Eve...eve dinner.

"So...you really think Emmett meant what he said?" He asked tying a bow around one of the boxes.

"Yeah. I mean...I could just feel it, you know?"

"No, I don't." He said, his eyes dropping.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"You'll find it. You'll have this. One day."

"Well, what if I don't? What if being gay has destined me to be alone forever?" He spat out and my heart broke a little bit for him. He'd always have a harder time finding someone to be with and even when he does find someone, it'll always be hard for them. They'll only be allowed to legally marry him in a number of states, he'd never have his own child, and they'd always be people who stare and name call.

"It hasn't, Edward. There is someone out there for everybody. Your guy is out there somewhere. I promise." I said, taking his hand in mine.

"But..."

"Where is this coming from, Edward?"

"Just seeing...everyone so happy. Ali and Jasper. You and Emmett. Angela and Eric...even Mike and Jess are happy together."

"Yeah, happy." I snorted. "They aren't happy together. They're happy because they are having the 'most amazing sex EVER'...I heard Jess in the bathroom one day." I laughed.

"I am happy for you, Bells. I'm just worried is all."

"I know. And I'm thankful that you have my back, but I think I can handle myself."

"You said that last time..."

"That was then...this is now. Forget the past and plan your future." I said, taking a bite of my double decker chocolate cake.

"Who said that?" He asked, standing up and walking over to the window. I just starred at him. He's been needing me these last few months since coming out and I had made it all about me. He was going through something he could never change, I could change what was going on with Emmett and I. He would always be gay, unless he was the most confused person I'd ever met. I stood up and walked over to him, laying my head on his shoulder. He reached behind him and grabbed my waist.

"You did." I whispered and he turned to look at me. "You told me that after you came out to me."

"I did?" He asked and I nodded. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I said, kissing him on the cheek and looking outside again. "Look, it's snowing!" I squealed as his hands tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas . There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you." I heard Emmett's voice ring in the air as I looked down and saw him holding his guitar, playing away.

I shimmied out of Edwards grip and opened my window and looked down at him. He was wearing a Santa hat, his guitar covered in tinsel.

"What are you doing?" I shouted down at him.

"Oh, nothing. Singing to my girlfriend." He said, a huge geeky grin on his face.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she seems to really love it when I sing to her."

"Huh, I don't know why she would."

"I do."

"You do, do you?"

"Yeah, makes her fall even more in love with me." He said and stopped playing his guitar. I told him I'd be down in a minute and shut my window. I turned around to tell Edward I'd be right back, but he had left. My heart sink a little bit, but seeing Edward seemed to bring my spirit back again.

"Hey you." He said, bringing me into his strong arms.

"Hi." I said and kissing him softly before leading him to the porch when our glider was. We sat down and he placed his guitar down on both our laps. "Em, this isn't your guitar." I observed, seeing band logos all of this one where his was spotless.

"It is, it's just my old one. I had it restored."

"Why?" I asked as he stood up and got something out of his jacket and placed it on the guitar.

"Because I wanted to give it to you." He answered and I then saw the small red bow he had just put on. "You seemed to really like the open mic night I took you to, and seemed to love walking through the store, looking at the guitars. This is the guitar I started with, so it's a little more easy than the one I have." He stopped talking and I stood up and wrapped my hands around his neck, bringing his lips to mine.

"Thank you, so much." I said as we walked into the house and sat down on the couch. "I love it."

"I also set up two months worth of lessons from Collin himself."

"Em, you didn't need to do that."

"They were half price, it's my gift to you. And I can help you too." He said, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Really? Can you show me something now?"

"Sure. Stand up." He told me and he put the guitar strap around my neck so it wouldn't fall. He got behind me, put his arms around me, and began placing my fingers in certain places, over certain strings. I could feel his breath on my neck and got goosebumps just by having him so close.

"Now, this is an A chord. It is the..." He began explaining before I turned my head, our lips almost touching. "It was the first chord I learned..." I cut him off by kissing him passionately. I broke our kiss and removed the guitar in our way and brought my lips back to his. It was as if the entire world had slipped away. This moment. Being with Emmett. This was life was about, this is why I had lived when I tried taking my own life, two months ago. I heard a loud sound of someone clearing their throat and pushed Emmett away.

"Hi, Dad." I said, my cheeks turning pink.

"Hello. I didn't know Emmett was coming over." He said, his tone cold.

"Neither did I. He was surprising me, Daddy." I tried, as Emmett moved farther away from me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to give Bella her gift. But, I really should be going." Emmett said, his voice sounding scarred. He kissed me one last time and nearly ran out the door. My father was silent for a while after he had left, but neither of us moved.

"Bella, I do not like him one bit." He finally said, moving over and sitting in his recliner.

"Dad, there isn't anything you could say."

"How about this, you aren't allowed to see him." He threatened.

"Dad, if it weren't for Emmet...I wouldn't be here to have this conversation with. Think about that."

"Bells, I will always be grateful of him. But I will never approve of him."

"Why not? He's a good kid."

"No he isn't. If you continue to date him, you will end up like what people thought you were." He said and my eyes unwillingly filled with tears.

"You think because he's had sex before that I'm going to have sex with him?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"There is a possibility."

"That could happen with any boy I decide to date, but you have to trust me, Dad. I'm going to see Emmett. There is nothing you can do." I said and ran upstairs, slamming my door shut. I didn't care what anybody thought, I wanted Emmett and he wanted me.

* * *

><p>Christmas passed by smoothly and my father didn't say anything else against Emmett. There were strict rules to two of us had to follow, but we were okay with them as long as we were able to be with each other. School got even more demanding when we returned, leaving very little extra time to be together. But we took every moment we could and took nothing for granted.<p>

"So, now that you know some basic chords, you want to pick a song to learn how to play?" Collin asked after my third lesson. Emmett had been helping me so I was a little farther ahead than most but not song level.

"You think I've been here enough?" I asked.

"For a basic song. Here." He said, handing me a music book for beginners. "Pick one and I'll make a copy so Emmett can help you." He told and I took my time looking through the thick book. I smiled when I saw a song that had always been played when mine and Edwards family were together. "Find one?"

"Yeah, this one." The song had been played when my parents had gotten back together after their seperation when I was in second grade. He smiled and made a few copies so Emmett and I could play together.

"What'd you pick?" Emmett asked when he picked me up a half hour later.

"Come On Get Higher." I answered, handing him the sheet music.

"Huh, this was one of the first songs I learned too."

"No it wasn't."

"It really was." Collin said, coming up to the counter. "He was damn good at it too." He answered and I laughed. This was so perfect and it hadn't even been planned. Collin and Emmett talked for a bit longer and we left. He drove me home, both of us had midterms coming up and couldn't spend as much time except when he picked me up from guitar or from school. But thankfully, tomorrow was Friday and we were finally able to be with each other.

"So, I was thinking today we'd just go out to eat and then come chill at my place. Maybe rent a movie." He suggested as we walked to lunch together.

"Sound great, where were you thinking?"

"Hmmmm, how about...Andrea's?" He asked, talking to the diner not far from his house.

"Sounds good." I said and our plans were made. The rest of the day passed by quickly, knowing I'd be with Emmett almost all night. I didn't even bother going home, I just stayed at his house until we were ready to eat. His mom was home early that day and talked up a storm about when Emmett was little and the piano. I smiled at the stories. His mother was an amazing woman for everything they'd been through together and you could tell he was her best friend and vice versa. They'd been through everything together and had a strong bond no body would ever break.

We went to dinner and it passed by peacefully. Even after two weeks of dating, we were still learning about each other. Every time we were together, I learned something new about him. Things I was sure he hadn't even told Rosalie. Like his mom and dad got pregnant junior year of college and his dad was killed in hit and run.

"They didn't have a car, I mean any extra money they had went straight towards my college fund. They put me first. Anyway, he was walking home in the dark because they had run out of diapers and didn't have a choice. He had the right away, the walk sign was signaling and the light was red. Out of no where...a pick-up truck came around the corner and hit my Dad." He explained.

"Emmett, it's okay." I tried, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand.

"No, I want you to know everything about me." He said, a sad smile on his face. "Anyway, doctor's said he was killed instantly. My mom told me she became worried when he didn't come home, they lived ten minutes away from the drug store and he had been gone for an hour and a half." He took a deep breath. "It was three in the morning when she got the call that he was in the morgue."

"How old were you?" I asked after he had taken a long pause.

"I was seven months. My Mom had just turned twenty-one. She tried, really tried to support us, but she couldn't keep up. Her and my father agreed she'd stay in school and work part time while he dropped out and worked full time. She dropped out shortly after, but she couldn't do much, she still had me and the rent and everything became too much. We were evicted when I was a year and a half old."

"Emmett, I'm so sorry."

"They loved each other, so much. They were planning to marry when they finished school and could actually afford everything."

"And you had no idea where your father's parents might have been?" I asked, remembering that his father had been emancipated when he was seventeen.

"My mom told me he got emancipated because they were horrible people. Drunks. They wouldn't have done anything." He said and I touched my hand to his cheek. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Thank you for sharing this with me." I said, leaning into a kiss. When our lips met, I only experienced sweet and gentle, the kind of kisses I craved from him. The two of us found fire and passion this way. We got out of the car and were both startled by Rosalie sitting on the porch steps.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" Emmett asked as we walked towards her.

"Emmett, I need to talk to you." She said, standing up and wrapping her hands around her stomach.

"Okay, talk." Emmett said, gripping my hand tighter.

"I kind of need to talk to you alone." She whispered. I still didn't like her being alone with him, but I trusted him. I nodded and walked into his house while he stayed out and talked to Rosalie. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island with his mom and began talking about future plans. When Emmett walked in almost forty-five minutes later, looking like he ahd just seen a ghost, I became worried, and by his mother's face so had she.

"Emmett? Babe?" I asked, standing up and walking close to him.


	10. Is This the Moment

**Chapter Ten: Is This the Moment**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"I love you too. Thank you for sharing this with me." She said to me and we shared a sweet and soft kiss. I could kiss her everyday and never get tired of her. I hoped I'd have a chance to always kiss her. We got out of the car and were both startled by Rosalie sitting on the porch steps.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" Emmett asked as we walked towards her.

"Emmett, I need to talk to you." She said, standing up and wrapping her hands around her stomach.

"Okay, talk." Emmett said, gripping my hand tighter.

"I kind of need to talk to you alone." She whispered. I rolled my eyes but Bella reluctantly went inside. Rosalie didn't speak for a while and I became annoyed. She sat back down on the porch and I leaned up against the railing.

"Rosalie, come on. What do you need to tell me?" I asked, still standing.

"Emmett, remember that time in your jeep in early November?" She asked and I grew annoyed, thinking she was just trying to yank my chain.

"Yes, why?"

"You...you used a condom...right?" She asked and I became confused. I knew she wasn't just trying to mess with me and I sat down next to her.

"Yeah. Of course...I always do. Why?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Because..it...well the condom...it didn't work." She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell does that mean, Rosalie?"

"It means...well...it means...that...I'm..." She tried getting out but her cries were just out of control. "Emmett, I'm pregnant." She said and I felt my eyes grow wide, and could feel my breathing become a pant.

"Pr-pr-pregnant?" I stuttered and she nodded. "What...how? If we used a condom."

"Condoms only work like...ninety-seven percent of the time."

"What? Do they out that on the box?"

"Apparently. I checked this afternoon. Emmett?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to do this alone." She admitted and I looked up into her tear filled eyes. Rosalie was pregnant. I had gotten her pregnant. This was my fault. I was scarred and a little bit angry but I was not going to let her raise our child by herself. As much as I didn't want to say, we were in this together. I put my arm around her shoulder and held her tightly.

"You won't have to. We'll figure this out. Trust me." I told her and we didn't talk for a while, nothing needed to be said.

"My parents...they kicked me out." She said out of no where.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. What am I going to do?"

"I'll...I'll talk to my Mom." I said.

"But...Bella." Shit. In all of this, I hadn't even thought of Bella. But I couldn't think about Bella with this situation, I needed to think of the baby. My baby. Rosalie's baby.

"I'll...I'll cross that bridge when I have to. When are you due?" I asked after we sat in silence for a while.

"July eighteenth." She said, digging through her purse and finding a piece of paper. She gave it to me and revealed what looked like the first ultrasound of our child. I'm almost in my second trimester." She said and nothing else needed to be said. We sat there for a while longer before she decided to go over to Jessica's for some much needed girl time.

"Here." I said, handing her back the ultrasound.

"Keep it, I have a few copies." She said and walked away into her car. I watched as she pulled out of the driveway and fell down to the steps again. We had always been careful when we had sex. We always used a condom, no matter when and if one wasn't available, we stopped. I couldn't believe this. We weren't even halfway done with Junior year and we were having a baby. Nothing would ever be the same. I began feeling numb and got up and walked into the house.

I walked inside and heard my Mom and Bella laughing about something. I was going to bring their whole world down within a matter of two words; Rosalie's pregnant. I walked into the kitchen and my face immediately gave something away because Bella was at my side in no time.

"Emmett? Babe?" She asked walking close to me. I couldn't form words though. I had been good in front of Rosalie, but I was in complete shock. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Root Beer out and sat down at the table. I opened it and gulped it down in one sip.

"Em, kid. What's wrong?" I heard my mom ask. I looked up and saw my mother and Bella, looking down at me looking worried. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. "Emmett, please say something."

"Rosalie...Rosalie...she's..." I began breathing heavily. Bella sat down next to me and began rubbing my back. My eyes filled with tears knowing this could be the last time I'd ever see her as my girlfriend. "Rosalie's...she's...pregnant." I finally got out and I heard a gasp coming from both of them. Bella jerked her hand away and stood up and began to pace. My mother just stood there frozen. We continued this way for ten minutes before Bella finally spoke up.

"She...she can't be. I mean...no." She said, shaking her head. "She's playing some sick joke on you, Emmett." She cried and I dug through my pocket finding the ultrasound Rosalie had given me.

"She's not joking, Bella." I said handing her the picture.

"Well, it isn't yours. She's just saying that so you'll be with her, not me." She argued.

"Bella, I'm the only one she's ever had sex with." I said and my mother snorted. "What?"

"Emmett, she's a trained liar. I'm sure she's been with other guys before." She said, finally sitting down next to me.

"Mom, she may have been nasty, but I know when she's lying. She wasn't lying to me about any of it."

"How can you trust her?" My mother asked.

"I have to."

"Well, what if she's saying it's yours just so she can drop it on you and leave?" Bella asked.

"She's not. She's telling me the truth, and I trust her." I said and Bella ran out of the house at that point. I had just ruined anything Bella and I had and I hated myself for it. But I had to trust Rosalie on this one, but Bella had to trust me too. She ahd to trust that nothing would happen with Rosalie and I only wanted her. I didn't bother going after her. She needed space and I needed to respect her. I turned towards my mother who looked just heartbroken.

"Mom, please say something." I begged.

"How could you let this happen? After everything that happened to us when you were little?"

"Mom, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"After everything I told you. How your father and I were juniors in college and still could barely afford anything to care for you and ourselves. You still went out and had sex."

"We agreed I could do whatever I pleased." I defended.

"As long as you didn't get into trouble. And guess what, Emmett?" She asked and I looked at her. "Your in trouble right now. Big trouble. What are the two of you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What about school, money, a place to live?"

"I don't know, yet. I just found out an hour ago. I need time to precess." I argued. This was bad. My mother and I always got into small arguments, but I could tell this was going to blow into a huge fight and I hated myself even more.

"Are you going to get married?" She asked.

"No, I don't love her. I love Bella." I told her and she grew silent for a while. We sat there in silence for about an hour before I even got the courage to say anything. "Mom?"

"What?" She asked, her voice short.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice cracking. Her face seemed to soften. "I screwed up and I'm so sorry. This was never supposed to happen and I hate myself. I've hurt so many people by doing this. I'm just...I'm so sorry." I cried, letting the tears fall. I didn't care if I was crying, I needed this.

"Oh honey. Come here." She said, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm not going to say it's okay because it isn't. But I will say this. We will figure this out...you me, Rosalie, her parents."

"They kicked her out." I added. "Mom she has no where to go."

"She can come here. She can sleep in the basement or you can sleep down there. We will figure this out. I promise."

"Do...do you hate me?" I asked and she tightened her grip on me.

"Of course not. I could NVER hate you. No matter what you do. I'm extremely disappointed, but I'm never going to hate you." She said and the rest of the night sleeplessly. I kept tossing and turing, not being able to sleep. I was going to be responsible for a baby. My baby. Rosalie was carrying my child. I made a promise to myself that I would never let that baby down. That no matter what happened, I would always love him or her and do whatever it took to care for it.

* * *

><p>I let Bella have the weekend to herself other than telling her Rosalie was moving in. She hung up right away, but promised we'd talk about it later when she was ready. Walking into school the next morning alone felt weird. I didn't have Bella by my side for the first time in weeks. Rosalie's car was already her's so fortunately, she was able to keep it. Everyone seemed to be starring at me walking by, but it was no surprise everyone already knew. It was a small town and even smaller school. Rosalie was taking the week off, to help herself gather her thoughts.<p>

"Hey, Ali." I said once I had gotten to my locker right next to hers. She glared at me and slammed her locker before walking away. This was going to be a long day. It seemed every time I'd get close enough to be able to talk to Bella, she's walk away or someone else would come and talk to her. I was feeling lousy the whole day but was grateful when Bella texted me.

_'We'll talk later promise.'_

_'Ok. I'm so so SO sorry.'_

_'I'm not talking about anything right now, Emmett. Later' _

_'Ok. Love you.' _I texted back and no response. I only wanted it to be the end of the day so we could talk. I was so in love with her and didn't want to loose her. I was grateful when she was waiting by my jeep after school and walked over to her.

"Wanna go for a drive?" I asked and she nodded, opening the door and getting in. I drove us to the outskirts of town. No one would find us here and we'd be able to get everything out in the open.

"You are sure it's yours?" She finally asked.

"Yes. Rosalie would never lie about something this big. She was nasty, rude, and horrible, but she was honest with me through our relationship." I said and I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Bella, I can't pretend like I never had feelings for her. I did, but they're gone now. The only person I have feelings for is you. And that is the truth. I love you."

"I know, but you and Rosalie are having a baby together." She said and quickly wiped away a tear. "How can you not have feelings for her?"

"Because, they were gone a long time ago. Nothing is going to happen between us. We're over."

"But she'll try?"

"Maybe, but you have to trust me."

"I do, I just don't know if I can't watch the two of you. Going to doctor's appointments, shopping together for baby things, having a baby and raising a baby together." She cried. "It'll be too hard."

"It'll be hard for me too. But all I know is I want to be with you." I told her and she leaned in for a kiss. "I want to make this work. So much. I want you to be in the babies life."

"Rosalie won't."

"She'll deal. You are in my life. You're my girlfriend...I hope." I was quick to add.

"Of course. Just promise me this."

"What?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"Promise me you'll be the best Dad you can be." She said and I smiled.

"I promise." I said and kissed her passionately. I was so grateful for Bella and my son or daughter. The next few weeks were hard. Rosalie and I were constantly down each other's throats. Bella and I were almost never together because I was always with Rosalie with Doctor's appointments and shopping for baby things. And my mother and I talked less and less. Rosalie was finally far enough along to tell the sex of the baby.

"You okay?" I asked as she sat in the doctor's office. She was violently shaking and biting her nails.

"What? Yeah." She answered, looking distracted.

"Rosalie, I've known you forever. Tell me the truth."

"I know that I've had doctor's appointments before, but...this is getting more real...and I'm...I'm scarred, Emmett." She said, a tear streaming down her face.

"Hey. Shhh." I said, cradling her in my arms. "We're in this together. It'll work. I promise." I said, before there was a light knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hi guys. How you two doing?" Dr. Clark asked.

"We're...getting by." Rosalie answered. The doctor set her up to have the ultrasound done. We were looking at the baby through the monitor and Rosalie gripped my hand tighter.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" She asked I looked at Rosalie and nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. The doctor took one more look before turning back to us.

"Congratulations. You're having a girl." She said and Rosalie burst into tears. A daughter. I was going to be a Daddy to a beautiful baby girl.

"A girl." I whispered as Rosalie sat up and took a closer look at the screen. I took her hands in mine and looked with her. There she was, our daughter.

"Yeah, a girl." I said and kissed the top of her head. This is where I was going to be no matter what. With my daughter. Holding her, kissing her, loving her. Forever.


	11. Never Slow Down

**Chapter Eleven: Never Slow Down**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

The last month and a half was the hardest I'd ever had to deal with. The time people were calling me a slut and everything, that was bad, but this seemed unbearable. Because, during those six months that was happening, Emmett wasn't mine. He was mine now and it seemed everyday we grew farther and farther apart. How could I end things with him when I was so in love with him? But watching the two of them be together to do baby things, broke my heart.

"You wanna go and get something to eat after school?" I asked at lunch that day.

"Oh...ummm...I can't, Bells. Sorry." He said and my heart grew heavy. "I want to, but Rosalie has a doctor appointment. Tomorrow?" Doctor appointment. Rosalie. the mother of Emmett's child.

"Right...doctor's appointment." I said and ran out of the room, trying to hold back tears. I knew I was being a hypocrite. I told him we'd stay together, that I could handle watching them together. But the more time went on, the harder it got to keep what I said true. I stopped at my locker and stuck my head inside, trying to escape the world.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask behind me. I jumped and hit my head off of the locker door.

"Damn!" I screamed out in pain.

"Oh...you okay?" He laughed.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, shutting my locker as we walked outside.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy, Edward." I said, rolling my eyes at him. "My current boyfriend is having a baby with his ex-girlfrind. Life sure is grand isn't it?"I asked sarcastically.

"I know you aren't okay with that. I was asking about what happened in the lunchroom."

"Nothing, I just asked if he wanted to get something to eat after school and he...and Rosalie have a fucking doctor's appointment!" I shouted, slumping down on a bench. Edward sat down next to me, wrapping his jacket around me and just letting me vent. I heard someone clearing their throat after a while and looked up and Emmett.

"Oh, I'll just go." Edward said and stood up. "You can keep it." He said after I'd tried handing me his jacket back. He left, leaving just Emmett and I together. He didn't say anything, just came and sat next to me.

"What?" He finally asked.

"What do you mean, what?" I practically seethed.

"What's up with you?"

"You and Rosalie! That's what's up!" I screamed, standing up.

"What do you want me to say Bella? Because nothing I say or do makes you happy anymore!"

"You should know what you need to do, Em!"

"No, I really don't because you said you'd be okay with this! You knew what was going to happen with Rosalie and I, but you said you could handle it! Stop doing this every time I tell you I need to be with Rosalie, I have a responsibility to her and the baby." He said, standing up and beginning to pace. "You think I like this? Not being able to spend time with you because I have to be with her? Look, I love that baby but I'd rather be with you. Frankly, Bella, I'm miserable!"

"Emmett..."

"No! You need to stop getting so upset when we can't do things together because of Rosalie. Rosalie and I are having a baby together...you know this. I can't...I can't take this anymore! Rosalie is always up my ass about something...my Mom and I barely speak anymore. I had to quit basketball so I could get a job...that's like taking away a schizophrenic's medicine! And on top of it all...I NVER SEE YOU!" He yelled, his breathing hard and fast. I hated seeing him like this. He had been so okay with everything so far, I hated seeing him looking so broken. The bell to get to class rang and he began to walk inside.

"Hey!" I yelled at him and he turned to me. "You aren't going anywhere."

"The bell rang."

"I don't give a fuck about the bell. Sit down and talk to me, not spaz at me." I said and he came over to me. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I know I said what I did, it doesn't make it any easier. I know you have fill your responsibility with Rosalie, but could you please try to fit me in? I'm in your life too, Emmett and I'm not upset because you have to do those things, I'm proud your taking action. I'm hurt because...because I feel like I'm loosing you." I cried.

"Baby, you'll never loose me."

"Really? Because the baby isn't even here yet and...I never see you and you're ALWAYS with her."

"I have to be, Bells."

"I know. I just...I miss you. We've been dating for almost two months and I've only seen you for a months time." I told him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"I miss you too. I'd rather be taking you to doctor's appointments and buy baby things with you." He said and I gave him a weird look. "I just mean I'd rather be in this place with you."

"But you aren't." I finally said and we were silent again. "So..."

"What now?" He asked and I looked at him, long and hard.

"I want us to be together, but I need to know you're still here. With me. That you're still mine."

"You are mine. And I'm yours. Nothing is going to change that."

"A baby might." I said, fighting back tears.

"We won't know until it gets here. But until he or she arrives, we won't know. I just want to be with you as long as I can be, Bella. And that better be forever because I don't know what I'd do if we were to not make it." He confessed and I leaned into a kiss. Our kisses were always sweet and gentle, filled with love. But this one was passionate and hot, filled with fire. We were both breathless by the time we parted lips.

"We...we should get to class." I panted.

"Why, it's almost over." He joked as we stood up. We took each other's hand as we walked inside.

"When do you find out if it's a boy or girl?" I asked.

"I think today actually. You want me to tell you when I find out?"

"Only if you tell me in person." I joked, as he kissed the top of my head. The rest of the day seemed to go go more happily. Things wouldn't be the perfect love story I'd hoped it would be when we first started to date, but they would be amazing. I had a man who loved me and I loved him. I got home and began looking through a song book before finding the next one I wanted to try. I began looking over the chords, mainly to distract myself from the fact Emmett wasn't with me because he was with Rosalie.

When I heard the doorbell, I jumped up and ran to the door. When I saw him standing there, I jumped up into his arms and kissed him. He caught me easily as I wrapped my legs around the waist. He carried me inside, slamming the door and through me onto the couch. Neither of my parents were home, we had the house to ourselves. He began kissing my neck as I pawed at the hem of his shirt. He raised his arms up and I slid the shirt off.

"Oh...god." I said, examining his body. He was perfectly sculpted. Perfect abs that weren't overdone, beautiful pecks that made my mouth water, and arms that I couldn't even wrap two hands around. Last time I saw Emmett with no shirt on was the summer before Sophomore year...he did not look like this. I crashed my lips to his as he began to play with the hem of my t-shirt. I lifted up to he could slide it off. As I was reaching for the button on his jeans, his body became tense and I felt him pushing away.

"Bella, no." He said, sitting up and sitting on the couch. I was baffled. Had he just said no to what I was offering to give him? I sat up and moved to straddle his hips, but he pushed me away and stood up. "Bella, we can't."

"Why not? You want this. I want this. So...come back here." I tried but he only shook his head.

"Bella, you don't want this. I know you. You aren't ready, I know you."

"But I do want you, Emmett."

"No you want to compete with Rosalie." He said, sounding angry. "God, Bella. Ever since we found out Rosalie was pregnant this is all you do. You try and do everything I did with Rosalie. And that's fine but I'm not going to have sex with you...take your virginity...because Rosalie and I had sex. This isn't how we're going to do this for the first time." He yelled and I just sat there.

"I wasn't trying to compete with Rosalie. I just...I wanted..." I said before I began crying. "You're right. I'm not ready. But I hate knowing you two did this."

"Why, though?"

"Because it's something you two have and we don't!" I yelled.

"Look, one day. Maybe when we're both ready. But you aren't ready yet, Bella. I want you to want me because you love me, not because Rosalie and I have done it." He told me and I fell into his embrace.

"Okay. Now are you going to tell me if it's a boy or girl?" I asked.

"I was going to but you jumped me when I tried." He laughed, pulling his shirt back on and sitting down on the couch. "It's a girl. I'm have a daughter."

"Awww, Em that's...that's so sweet. You are going to spoil her rotten."

"Hey!"

"What? You spoil your little neighbor and she isn't even yours. It'll happen with your kid no doubt." I joked. We spent the rest of the time trying to work everything out. We had a lot of things that needed to be talked about, and had kept it in until today.

* * *

><p>The next few months months passed by more easily than I thought it would. Emmett convinced Rosalie to be nicer to me and we actually began getting along. Sooner or later it was June and we were out of school and I was so happy. This had been the worst junior of high school ever. But it had turned out to be not so bad. I had awesome friends, Edward and I were best friends again and I had a boyfriend who I loved dearly.<p>

Rosalie's due date was coming up and Emmett had begged me to throw Rosalie a baby shower. I reluctantly agreed, knowing it would make him happy.

"Thank you for doing this, Bella." She said as we were setting up the hall we had rented.

"No problem." I said, trying to sound friendly.

"I know you aren't doing this for me and the only reason your doing it is because Emmett asked you. It's okay." She said, looking sad.

"Look, all of this tension between us, it isn't just because you and Emmett are having a baby together. It's because you did what you did to me and still manage to have Emmett in your life."

"Believe me, I was done when he sang to you in front of everybody. I was, if I hadn't gotten pregnant Emmett and I would be...way over. Trust me. I was ready to move on and I almost had."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I met a guy who works in Port Angeles while shopping. And we were getting along really well...until he found out I was pregnant."

"Oh, Rosalie, I'm...I'm sorry. I guess I've only been thinking of what this was doing to Emmett, and our relationship."

"It's understandable."

"Maybe, but it was selfish and I'm sorry."

"Your sorry? I should be apologizing. I can't believe I did what I did to you. It was wrong and I was being the biggest hypocrite ever."

"Look,Rosalie. I think it's safe to say we'll never be friends." I said and she laughed and nodded. "But can we call a truce?" I said, holding out my hand.

"Truce." She said smiling, and gripping my hand. The rest of the setting up went by peacefully and soon enough her friends began arriving. The party went smoothly and thankfully she invited a few of my friends so I wasn't completely alone. Emmett arrived at the time she began opening gifts and I was thankful I'd be able to see him today, even if he was with Rosalie.

The baby shower ended and they were more than prepared to have their daughter. I was happy to see him so happy and acting so responibility for his kid. But I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy with each gift they opened. I sat in bed that night, not being able to sleep. I knew that when the baby came, Rosalie would be in and I'd be out. But I prayed and prayed that it wouldn't happen. I prayed to God I'd still have my boyfriend even though he was having a baby with another girl. I had to keep strong. I needed Emmett to be in my life. I didn't know how to be without him.


	12. Heaven Blessed

**Chapter Twelve: Heaven Blessed**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

I was overjoyed when I found out Bella was willing to make a truce with Rosalie. And as much as it pained me to see Bella upset when I was with Rosalie, I couldn't be happier. My baby girl was due in a month. In one month, I would have a beautiful baby girl. Rosalie and I talked and we decided she'd stay home until the second semester with the baby and do school online. My mother was being more than helpful, saying she'd watch the baby when Rosalie and I were in school as long as we kept up with the housework.

We were only one week away and we had still yet to pick a name. Rosalie was becoming more and more antsy since she was told to stay off her feet, and in the house. Bella and I barely saw each other as the due date came around and I hated it. I missed her so much.

"Emmett, we need a name. Our daughter cannot be nameless!" Rosalie said once I got home from Bella's one day.

"We will, Rosalie. Calm down." I huffed, handing her a glass of water.

"Calm down? We're a week away from having a baby and as of right now she's baby no name!" She shouted.

"Rosalie, you can't be stressing out. The doctor told you..." Just as I was about to say 'not to' her face grew tense and scarred. "What...what is it?"

"I think I'm having...my first..." She said before gripping my hand tightly. "Contraction."

"What? We aren't due for another week."

"Well she wants out now. Can you please get my bag?" She asked, trying to stand up.

"Yeah, you stay here. I'll get it." I said rushing downstairs to grab her bag. I ran back into the living room and saw a huge wet spot on the carpet.

"Sorry, my water broke." She apologized, looking mortified.

"Don't worry about it, let's go." I said, helping her up. "Shit!"

"What?"

"My mom has the jeep and her car is in the shop."

"Well we gotta get a ride!" She screeched.

"I'll find one. You lay down and try to keep calm. Call me if you're having another contraction. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my phone, dialing my mom. "Mom?"

"Emmett, what is it?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Rosalie's going into labor and we don't have a car. Can you come home?"

"I won't be home in time to get her to the hospital. I'm all the way in Seattle."

"What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Confrance. I told you this last night. Call Bella and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Mom, I can't call Bella about this."

"Emmett, Jasper isn't going to have a car. Both his parents work and I wouldn't trust anybody else." She said and hung up. I called Bella and she reluctantly agreed to pick us up. Rosalie's contraction weren't too far away so we knew it was going to be a while before she could push. Bella stayed her distance, but I was grateful when she was willing to keep Rosalie company while I talked to doctors. Rosalie was dialed five centimeters, but only halfway there. Bella had excused herself, leaving just me and Rosalie alone.

"Any name suggestions?" She asked after a contraction.

"Well, there was one that I'd been thinking about." I said, giving her her ice chips.

"Well, it was the name of a guy who gave me and my Mom a home in the assisted apartment living area."

"A..._guy_?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It's a name that works both ways." I said and she gave me those 'go on' eyes. "I was thinking Riley Taylor." I told her and a huge smile formed on her face.

"I love it...but why Taylor?" She asked and I blushed. "Emmett?"

"I was watching the CMA's while I was thinking about this and Taylor Swift had just won for something. I started saying it over and over and I grew to love." I admitted and she laughed.

"I love even more. It'll remind me how dorky her Daddy is." She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. A few hours later and she was finally able to push.

"Okay, Rosalie. You're going to have a contraction in about one minute, and when you do I need you to push as hard as you can." The doctor told her and she only nodded. I could tell when another contraction was hitting when I felt my hand was about to fall off from being held so hard. "Rosalie, noting is happening, you need to push harder."

"I can't...I can't push anymore!" She screeched. "It hurts too much." She cried.

"Rosalie, once this is all over you and I are going to have a baby girl. Our Riley Taylor. You have to push or we won't be able to see her." I said.

"Okay, in one more contraction you REALLY need to push." The doctor instructed. Rosalie began pushing and after about two minutes, I could hear our daughters cry piercing the air.

"Oh...god." Rosalie cried once the pushing was over and our daughter's cry filled the air. "She's...she's here." She panted.

"Yeah, she is." I cried, wiping away the tear streaming down my face. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfect." The doctor said, handing Rosalie our daughter. She was perfect. The timing couldn't have been worse but right here, right now nothing else mattered. My daughter was finally here.

"Hi gorgeous. Hi. You're finally here...I'm your Mommy." Rosalie said as Riley opened her eyes.

"Hi precious. I'm your Daddy." I cooed, rubbing the top of her small head.

"Do we have a name?" The doctor asked once we were cleaned up and back in Rosalie's room.

"Ummm, Riley Taylor Hale." I answered and the doctor began walking away.

"Wait! Riley Taylor McCarty Hale." She said and I starred down at her. We had never talked about using both our names and I was truly touched. We spent the rest of the night alone together with out daughter. Once Rosalie had fallen asleep, I took Riley in my walked her towards the window. I looked down at her, yawning and stretching her arms out of her blanket. I smiled down at her and replaced the blanket.

"So tonight. The night of July tenth, 2012 you were born into our lives. I want to tell you that no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you. You are now everything to me. My precious Riley." I said, gently kissing her forehead. I suddenly felt a pair of small hands on my shoulder. I turned around to see Bella standing next to me.

"She's beautiful." She whispered as we sat down.

"Thank you, sorry I didn't come get you."

"It's okay. Can I...hold her?" She asked, stretching out her arms. I smiled as I stood up and gently placed Riley in Bella's arms. They looked so natural together. I knew that even though it was mine and Rosalie's kid, that Bella would always love her. And someday, I hoped maybe to have Bella be in Riley's life forever. As a second mother.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Riley was ready to be taken home. I strapped her in her car seat of my mother's car and got in the car. I didn't know that it was possible to love her so much, not after everything Rosalie and I had been through with the pregnancy. Every red light or stop sign, I took the chance to look back at our beautiful baby girl. Thankfully, the house was nice and quiet when we got home and we were able to just lay her down in her bassinet.<p>

"You doing okay?" I asked Rosalie as I covered her with a blanket at the end of our fist day home.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted though." She yawned.

"Me too, but the nurses said she did really well sleeping through the night." I said, handing her the moniter.

"I know, but she's a crier during the day. Emmett." She cried and I tried not to act annoyed. Doctor's said her hormones would be all out of wack for a week or so, but she really was bugging me. Riley slept well through the night, only waking us up twice. Once for a feeding, the second for a diaper change. But, I couldn't sleep. I only wanted to be close to my daughter, I watched her as she slept so peacefully. She was so little, fragile. I made a promise right then that I'd protect her from anything...if she ever needed help, I'd be there in a heartbeat.

"Emmett. Psssst. Emmett." I heard Rosalie say. I reluctantly opened my eyes, blinded by the sun shining through the window.

"Huh?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and shading them from the bright sunlight.

"You fell asleep in Riley's room last night." She giggled, walking over and picking her up from her bassinet. I laughed as I tried to stand up, I was so stiff.

"Yeah, I sure did." I laughed, trying to crack my back. She walked over and handed me my phone.

"I's been ringing for like two hours, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I'm going to go feed her." She said and left the room. I looked down and saw _Bella's Cell-10 missed calls._

"What the?" I asked myself. Bella was not one to call over and over unless something was wrong. I walked out of the nursery to my bedroom to change and listened to one of the voicemails.

"Emmett...Emmett...I need you. Please." One said and I grew even more scarred. "Emmett...Edward...car...please." She cried and I didn't need to hear another one. I threw on a pair of basketball shorts and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" My mother asked as I rushed through the kitchen.

"Something is wrong with Bella, she needs me." I said, grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet.

"Your daughter needs you." Rosalie said, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, but right now I need to be with Bella. Trust me, Riley will be fine." I said, kissing the top of Riley's head and running out the door to my car. I tried calling Bella and Edward a bunch of times, but neither one answered which scarred me even more. I pulled into Bella's driveway and almost became sick when I saw Edward's Volvo smashed in on the driver side. I ran up to the porch and knocked and didn't stop until her father answered the door.

"Hello, sir. Where's Bella?" I asked and he continued to stare.

"Why, you wanna get her knocked up too?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sir, please. I need to know where she is. She called me a bunch of times, and sounded scarred to death." He starred me down but finally sighed and told me she was with Edward at the hospital. I thanked him and raced to the hospital. I found Bella slumped in one of the chairs, shaking violently.

"Bella!" I called and her attention snapped to me. She got up out of her chair and raced to me, throwing herself in my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist until I found a chair for us to sit in. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. "Babe, what happened? I'm so sorry I didn't answer, I fell asleep in Riley's room and didn't have my phone.

"Edward...he was in a car accident. They say he's going to be okay, but they won't let me see him because I'm not family." She sobbed into my shirt. "We were driving home from town late...it was his birthday the other day and we didn't have a chance to celebrate."

"Was the other guy drunk?" I asked.

"No, they don't think so. The police are calling it a freak accident. Both people in the wrong place at the wrong time." She shrugged, burying her face into my shoulder. We sat there for a little longer, until Edward's father came out into the waiting room. Bella jumped up out of my lap and ran to hug him.

"How is he, Mr. Masen?" She asked as I stood up to stand close to her.

"He's going to be fine. He's awake, there was no brain damage other than a slight concussion and he has a few broken bones, but they say he should be as good as new in a few months." He explained and I felt Bella's whole body relax. "He wants to see you." He told her and I let her go. She came out after about ten minutes telling me to go home and be with Riley.

"But, I want to stay here with you. You need me." I argued.

"I do...but so does Riley and Rosalie. I'll be fine. He's up and alert. I'll call you later." She told me and I felt a slight bit of hurt enter my body as she walked away after we shared a kiss. I loved my daughter and waned to be with her as much as possible, but I also missed Bella. Baby or no baby, Bella was my girlfriend and I wanted to be with her as much as I could. I reluctantly left the hospital and drove home. I began thinking about everything that had happened since October. I loved my daughter. I did with all my heart, but she was taking my time away from Bella. I needed to figure things out, or else I might loose Bella for good.


	13. I'll Think of You

**Chapter Thirteen: I'll Think of You**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

It was the start of senior year and I was grateful to have the horrific junior year behind me. Edward had healed easily and he was thankfully by my side. Even Rosalie and Emmett were no longer the talk of the school. Lauren and Ben had shot a little movie that got leaked on Facebook while Jessica and Mike were caught having sex on the lounge chair or Mike's pool during a party. It was nice seeing them getting what the deserve. Riley was a happy little baby, and surprisingly, I saw he a lot after she was born. I loved that little baby as if she were my own, and I knew Emmett had it in his head that I would become a permanent person in her life.

"Hey baby." Emmett said as he picked me up for the first day of school.

"Hey you. I missed you last night." I said as he pulled out of the driveway. "How was this morning?" I asked, knowing this would be the first day he was going to be away from Riley for more than an hour.

"Hardest thing I've ever had to do. Truly. I almost wanted to join Rosalie and do cyber school." He joked and I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"I don't know, I just...I love you so much."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry if I haven't been around as much as I should have been."

"It's okay. I saw you a ton of times since the baby was born. I'll take all I can get. How was Rosalie when you left?"

"She looked scarred to death."

"Isn't your mother going to be there with her?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, but it isn't the same I guess. We fell into a good routine and that's no more." He explained and it had to be the best first day in a while. I had a handful of classes with Emmett including lunch and we both had free period at the same time, giving us time to ourselves. Rosalie hadn't called or texted him once with a scare or anything which made both of us happy. All in all, I couldn't have been happier to be with Emmett. I loved him to death.

"You wanna come over?" He asked as we got in the car.

"Are you...sure? I don't want to intrude." I said, lowering my head.

"You would NOT be intruding. You'd probably make Rosalie really happy."

"Me...make Rosalie happy?" I asked,taking his hand in mine.

"Yeah, Lauren, Jessica and the rest of her friends haven't been over that much since Riley was born...they claim Riley is cramping their style.' He shook his head. "And she's been alone with Riley all day with the exception of my mother and she isn't swooping in all the time, my mom is more of a emergency helper." He explained as he pulled into the driveway. We entered the house and our ears were filled with piercing screams. Emmett and I ran into the nursery to find a very upset looking Rosalie.

"Here, I'll take her." Emmett said, reaching out for his daughter. "Shhhh. Darling, it's alright. Where's my Mom?"

"Grocery shopping, we ran out of diapers. She went to go get them." Rosalie answered, beginning to pace the room. "What am I going to do? I can't even take care of my baby by myself!" She asked, rushing over to Emmett's side. I had been so okay with everything, but at this moment, I couldn't help but feel extremely jealous. They were a family. Married or not, they'd always be a family. He would always be connected to Rosalie. I hated myself for just leaving without saying anything but I needed to get out of there.

I walked around aimlessly for a while before I found myself at the old barn on the outskirts of town. I climbed up onto the room and sat, looking out at the distance. My phone began buzzing but I didn't want to talk to him, not yet. I loved him so much, but I didn't know how much longer I could handle watching the three of them together. No matter how much he denied it, he loved Rosalie. She was Riley's mother and he'd always love her. I felt a tear stream down my cheek, but I didn't even bother wiping it away. After a while, I heard the sound of a car pulling up and looked down and saw Edward's silver Volvo.

"Need some company?" He called up, holding a bag up in his arms.

"Sure. Come on up." I said as he put the bag in his mouth and climbed up. "How'd you find me?" I asked.

"Emmett called asking if I'd seen you. And when you weren't at home, the library, or the music store, I figured you'd be here." He laughed and I pushed him over.

"What's in the bag?"

"Well, I figured something happened with Emmett so I raided the sweet section of the grocery store." He laughed, opening the bag and revealing a shit ton of junk food. "Thought we could eat and talk about our problems." He said, making a reference to when we were in sixth grade. We ate the junk in silence for a while before I finally spoke again.

"Am I being a hypocrite?"

"Why?" He asked, shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"Because, I keep telling Emmett I'm fine with everything, but seeing the three of them together. It kills me, Edward." I admitted.

"It's natural, Bella. I mean when you and Emmett began dating...actually dating it killed me to see you together." He told me and his eyes grew wide with embarassment.

"Edward...what are you talking about?"

"I just didn't want you getting hurt again." He lied.

"You're the worst liar ever. Tell me the...oh my god." I sighed, a smile growing on my face. "You liked Emmett, didn't you."

"No! Of course I didn't!"

"It's me, Edward. Tell me." I begged and he finally came clean.

"Yeah, I mean you know this but he's gorgeous! And funny, kind, and apparently really good in bed...or at least that's what Riley tells me." He joked. "I'm over him. It was just a crush, I got over it once I found out him and miss blondie were having a kid together." He said and I dropped my head.

"Do you think that's what I should have done? Gotten over him?"

"No, Bells. Your situation is different. You two are in a relationship and he is crazy about you. Trust me, he doesn't want you to go anywhere."

"But...what if he does?"

"He doesn't. Trust me. I see the way he looks at you, you are never getting rid of him." He laughed.

"But what about college? I mean what if Rosalie decides to go all the way to New York or something and takes Riley with her...that's a big possibility."

"It's possible that will happen. But you have to live in the now not in the what if's...you're going to go nuts thinking about what might happen." He said and I nodded my head. Rosalie was one who had big dreams and it wasn't likely she was going to let a baby get in her way. We stayed there for a while longer and the sun began to set. He dropped me off at my place, and I ran upstairs. I through myself onto my bed, groaning.

Why couldn't I just have ONE normal thing in my life? Why did my boyfriend have to be connected to his EX-girlfriend? Why? I kept asking myself. My phone ringing brought myself out of my thoughts. I saw it was Emmett calling, but I couldn't keep avoiding him.

"Hey." I whispered. He didn't answer at first, but then I heard guitar chords being played in the back round. "Emmett..."

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together," He sang to me and I couldn't stop the smile from widening on my face.

"Emmett." I said again, trying to hide my giggles.

"'ll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life." He sang and abruptly stopped. "That's - uh- all I learned so far. Sorry."

"Are you apologizing because you couldn't learn a brand new song to sing to me with a baby girl? Oh baby, you are funny." I laughed. "I'm sorry about this afternoon." I whispered.

"Yeah, what happened? Riley was just going crazy because she was starting to get a rash, but once my Mom got there...five minutes after you left...she calmed down and went down to sleep." He explained. "I was planning on putting on a movie for us to watch." He said, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just...I got...jealous seeing the three of you together."

"Bella,"

"It's been building up for a while. This didn't come out of no where. It's okay now. I just needed time to myself, gather my thoughts." I told him.

"Honest?"

"One hundred percent here." And I was being completely honest.

* * *

><p>The school seemed to drag on forever. High school was one hundred percent awful, I just wanted to be graduated. Emmett was as busy as ever with Riley getting bigger each day. Some days it seemed like I didn't even have a boyfriend. I missed him. It didn't help anything that Christmas was approaching, meaning Rosalie would be back at school soon. The two of them didn't need more time to see each other. College applications had been sent out already, leaving a little bit of breathing room for Emmett and I.<p>

"I can't believe she'll be six months soon." Emmett said to me while holding Riley one day during break.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday she was just a mere love child...oh wait she still is." I said, not even realizing what I was saying. I looked at Emmett as soon as the words came out of my mouth, and he looked so pained. He stood up and grabbed Riley out of my arms, taking her into the kitchen. "Em...I'm sorry." I said after I'd given him time to cool off.

"How could you say that? You know how much of an...accident she was. She's loved but she still wasn't meant to be here yet." He defended, grabbing her bottle out of the microwave.

"I know, it just slipped out. I'm so sorry."

"I think you should just leave." He said coldly, walking upstairs. I didn't fight him. He was still hurting over this. As much as he loved his daughter, he was still having a hard time with her. She was taking a toll on him and Rosalie both. I left and drove around for a while before parking in front of the music store. They were closed, but I saw Collin inside, wiping down the counter. I knocked on the door and he smiled and opened the door immediately.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked letting me inside.

"I...ah...made a huge mistake with Emmett." I said, sitting down on the stool.

"And that was?"

"I kinda...insulted Riley."

"Oh boy. How exactly?" He asked, pulling a guitar down from the shelf and just holding it.

"I called her a...a love child."

"Ooooo. Yeah, I'd say you have quite a mess to clean up missy." He joked, tapping my knee. "Let me guess, you're going to do what he always does and sing about it?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but now that you mention it. That could work." I said and he handed me the guitar and going back into his office. He returned a minute later, holding a book. "This isn't a 1000 Songs to Apologize With, is it?"

"No, just his favorites." He said, handing me the two inch binder. I looked through and saw tons of songs I'd never even heard him play before. "He can play all of these, up to this tab." He said, pointing to a tab labeled 'Learn to Play'

"Wow, he...knows a lot. But what am I supposed to do with this? I'm still learning." I said, flipping through the pages. I stopped at one in particular, one in the section 'Learn to Play' "I Will Not Say Goodbye?" I asked.

"He asked me to print it when he began playing." Collin said, his face sad.

"He hasn't learned it yet?"

"No, every time I suggest getting to it, he pushes it aside with something new he brought."

"This is about his Dad, isn't it?" I asked, taking it out of the binder.

"Yeah, he never knew him but he sure does miss him. The anniversary of his death is coming up." He told me. "The sixteenth of December."

"That's...two days from now." I said, feeling even worse for doing what I did. "I want to learn this."

"Bella, I don't know if you should. This is really personal stuff to him."

"Collin, please." I begged. He finally let up and we spent the next two days learning the song. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the front door. He answered, holding Riley and his smile dropped the minute he saw me.

"Bella, it's not a good time." He said, trying to close the door on me. I stuck my foot out and went inside anyway. "Bella." He said, his voice annoyed. I didn't even say anything, I just began playing the chords of the beginning of the song. He knew what it was immediately and tried to run away, but his mother caught him before he could.

"I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to find a way to carry on. I don't want to feel better. I don't want to not remember." I sang, but I stopped once I saw he had handed Riley to his mother and fell to the floor, shaking violently. I ran to his side and cradled his head, letting him cry it out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I whispered over and over again. "Shhh." I soothed, kissing the top of his head. He finally stopped and lifted his head to look at me.

"Where did you get that song, Bella?" He asked, not sounding angry at all.

"Collin...don't be mad at him. I begged him to teach it to me." I said and he nodded, standing up. He walked to the window and looked out it for a long time without saying a word. "Emmett, I'm SO sorry. I feel awful about what I did and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. But I didn't mean what I said." I tried, rushing over to his side. He didn't say anything, he just turned to look at me and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. The kiss was filled with fire and passion, something I missed dearly.

"I know you didn't mean it." He panted, bringing me close. We stayed like that for a long time. Everything seemed to be forgotten for as ever long as I was in his arms. No baby girl. No Rosalie. No college. It was just Emmett and I.

* * *

><p>It was finally April and finally time to hear back from the school's we'd applied to. Thankfully Emmett and I both were accepted to Seattle University and wouldn't have to be away from each other. We were sitting in the living room doing our homework when Rosalie came home with the baby, looking distressed. She didn't even let Emmett say hello to Riley before putting her in her room.<p>

"Emmet?" Rosalie asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He asked, not looking up.

"I need to talk to you. Now." She added with emphasis. He reluctantly got up and walked over to the kitchen, closing the swinging door.

"How could you do that, Rosalie!" I heard Emmett yelled. I stood up and moved to the doorway to listen. I knew it was wrong, but I needed to hear.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. But you know how much I want this!" She yelled back at him.

"You can get the same degree from Seattle University just like we planned!" He yelled at her, I did not like where this was going.

"But I don't want to go there, Emmett! I want to go to Chicago University though! I've wanted to go there forever!"

"But we had a plan that we'd go to Seattle so we could stay close to my Mom."

"That isn't why you want to go there and you know it. You want to go there because of Bella. That's fine. Stay here. But Riley and I are going to Chicago." She said, and my mouth opened. How could she do that to him?

"You aren't taking my daughter from me, Rosalie." He muttered, his voice filled with anger.

"I can. I'm her mother!"

"I'M HER FATHER!" He defended. A tear ran down my cheek when I realized that he was only willing to stay in Washington because of me. I knew he had applied to Chicago because Rosalie had, and he had been accepted. "I will fight you to the death on this if I have to. You won't take her away from me!" Was the last thing I cared to listen to. I wiped my face and made my way to get my coat so I could leave. Just as I was putting my bag over my shoulder, Emmett came out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked, moving closer to me. "Baby, what's the matter?" He asked cupping my face and wiping away the tears falling down my cheek.

"You have to go with Rosalie." I cried and he looked at me confused. "I heard you two. You...you need to go to Chicago with your daughter."

"But, I want to stay here. With you." He said, his breathing becoming labored.

"No. Go with Rosalie and Riley."

"But what about...what about us?" He asked, a tear streaming down his face. I gently wiped it away.

"I think it's best if we end it...now. Instead of later." I cried. "I can't be resposible for tearing a family apart."

"But, Bella, I love you. I want to be with you."

"I love you too, and I want to be with you, but I'm not...what you need. You need to be with your daughter in Chicago." I said, backing away. "I'm sorry. But I can't. I can't do this." I said and ran out of the door.


	14. Gone Away

**Chapter Fourteen: Gone Away**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

"I will fight you to the death on this if I have to. You won't take her away from me!" I shouted at Rosalie before storming out of the kitchen. She was crazy if she thought she would be taking Riley away from me. I just wanted to get to Bella so we could get out of here, but when I aw her grabbing her things, I knew she had heard at least some of our fight.

"Where are you going? Baby, what's the matter?" I asked cupping her face and wiping away the tears falling down her cheek.

"You have to go with Rosalie." She said, trying to keep calm. No. She heard us. "I heard you two. You...you need to go to Chicago with your daughter."

"But, I want to stay here. With you." I told her. Everything would work out, it always did.

"No. Go with Rosalie and Riley."

"But what about...what about us?" I asked, a tear streaming down my face. I cried a little more than I usually did but, she was trying to walk away, I couldn't help but cry. She gently wiped it away, trying to smile.

"I think it's best if we end it...now. Instead of later." She cried. "I can't be resposible for tearing a family apart."

"But, Bella, I love you. I want to be with you."

"I love you too, and I want to be with you, but I'm not...what you need. You need to be with your daughter in Chicago." She told me, backing away and heading towards the door. "I'm sorry. But I can't. I can't do this." She said before running out the door.

"Bella." I whispered, standing at the door, watching her drive away. I needed to go after her, but my legs wouldn't move. I was shaking violently, and soon, I was sitting on my porch, my knees to my face. How could this happen? She was everything god in my life, except for my daughter. She was what kept me going in the morning, what made me feel even the slightest bit good about getting a girl pregnant at seventeen. It grew colder and I knew it was time to go inside. Rosalie was sitting in the big, comfy, chair in the nursery, reading to Riley.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked, shutting the book and standing up. I grabbed Riley from her. "Hey, careful." She scolded.

"I know how to handle her, Rosalie! She'll be fine." I snapped. "Thank you."

"What the hell? Thank you for what?"

"For ruining my relationship!"

"What are you talking about?" She almost screamed. I felt Riley stir in my arms and she soon began to cry. "Great, look what you did." She said, trying to take Riley away from me.

"I can take care of her. Let me do it for once!" I said, smelling Riley's behind. Yep, she definately needed changing. I was gentle with her, even though I was fuming with Rosalie. I put her down in her crib and shut the door, leading us downstairs.

"Again...what the hell are you talking about, Emmett. How did I ruin your relationship?"

"You had sex with me right before we started going out." I said and she snorted.

"Okay, first of all it takes two to tango. And secondly, are you two still caught up on that? That was like a year and a half ago."

"Yeah, and it's the reason we aren't together anymore!" I yelled and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well, she knew what she was getting herself into."

"No she did not. She didn't know that she was getting involved of the two of us having a baby. She didn't know she'd be in the middle of a custody battle. She didn't think she's have to see me raising a kid with you...my ex-girlfriend."

"So, you're blaming Riley for all your problems?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No! Riley is the only good thing that has come out of this horrible mess. And don't you EVER say I think any less of my daughter than I do. That little girl is my whole life and you know it!" I shouted, trying to keep calm. "It's your fault!"

"Me? You had something to do with having sex that one time!"

"Yes, but we had a plan, Rosalie. A good one. You could get the degree you wanted at Seattle University. And my mom would still be close, and I'd be there and a cherry on top. Bella would be with me."

"It's always about Bella. 'I don't think that's a good idea because Bella wouldn't like it. I want to go to Seattle U because that's where Bella wants to go. Bella didn't think it was a good idea to start feeding from a bottle so fast.' Bella! Bella! Bella! That's all I hear from you, Emmett! God, it's like your obsessed."

"No, I'm in love. You wouldn't know what that feels like because once you get what you want, you move on." I huffed.

"I don't know what love is? You honestly think that's true?"

"I know you 'loved' me, but yeah. I don't think you know what it means to be in love."

"Huh. Well, how about this. Every morning I wake up with a huge smile on my face knowing I get to see him soon. But, that smile fades and I get this knot in my stomach when I see how happy he is with his girlfriend. Love is when you can't stand to be in the same room as him without feeling hurt, so I'd move away, just so I could feel what it's like not to hurt." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Rosalie..."

"I know, we're over. And the only reason we're still close is because we have a daughter together. But everyday, I pray that our precious daughter. Our baby girl will somehow find a way to bring us back together." She said, running upstairs and slamming the door. I just stood there in awe. How I didn't see this coming, I had no clue. It was bond to happen. And I felt bad for doing this to her, but at the same time, I couldn't. I was angry with her. If she had stuck to the plan, I'd still have my Bella. The love of my life.

* * *

><p>Monday came around and I knew the day would be miserable. Leaving Riley still broke my heart, and I'd have to see Bella again. I'd hoped we'd be able to work everything out, but she was stubborn and once she had made a choice, she usually stuck to it. I pulled into her driveway, thankful to see her truck parked. I went up and rang the doorbell and luckily her mother answered,<p>

"Emmett." Was all she said, she didn't look angry she looked heartbroken for her daughter.

"Is...Bella here?" I asked.

"No, her and Edward just left. Sorry." She told me and closed the door. I just wanted this whole mess to be over. I wanted my Bella back. I loved my daughter, but she sure was a trouble maker and she was only nine months old. I pulled into the parking lot and saw Bella and her friends crowded around Edward's car, listening deeply to what he was saying. I approached them slowly, not wanting to scare any of them. Alice saw me first and gave me the biggest stink eye I'd ever seen from her.

"Sorry, Edward. I have to go so something, tell me more later." She told him, grabbing Jasper's hand and walking away. The rest of them turned around and saw me and follwed Alice, all except Bella and Edward.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her quietly. She nodded and pushed Edward away. "Bella, please. I miss you already and it's only been a day and a half. We can work it out."

"No, Emmett, we can't. Don't you get it? I can't be that girl." She said and began walking away.

"What do you mean, 'that girl?"

"The girl who stands in the way of a family. Like or not, You, Riley, and Rosalie are a family and I can't stand in the way of that any longer."

"But it's not like Rosalie and I like want to be together...we don't."

"I know. But I can't be the reason you stay in Washington to go to school, and the reason for a big custody battle. You need to go be with Riley wherever Rosalie takes her." She told me.

"But why can't we still be together? It hasn't been easy, but we've been doing in for the past year and four months. Bella, I love you."

"I love you too. But...we can't be together anymore." She said and ran into the girls bathroom. The day went by slowly. I couldn't concentrate on my work, Bella was always with me. It pained me to see her being okay with everything. But then again, she was probably just putting on an act. I kept getting up the nerve to speak to her, but once I'd get close, I'd see her with her friends; laughing, having fun. I didn't want to be the one to ruin that.

I got home that day and rushed up to the nursery. I shut and locked the door. The only person I'd be able to be around and not want to kill someone was my daughter. She was beginning to fidget in her crib after a while, but it wasn't time for her to be fed and her diaper was clean. I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, grabbed my guitar, and walked back in.

"Shhhhh. Daddy's here." I whispered, picking her up. I carried her to the big chair and sat down, attempting to balance the guitar and her in my arms. I finally found a way that worked and began to softly strum the strings.

"Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight." I sung softly to her. Her soft cries seemed to die down and soon, she was just looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more." I continued to sing before I saw a smile on her face.

"Riley, you're smiling. You've never smiled before." I cooed, setting my guitar down and holding her tighter. "I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to protect you, and be there for you, and love you. No one is ever going to come between us. It's you and me, kid. Always." I promised as I gently rocked her back and forth. I stayed with her until she fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and put her down in her crib.

"Emmett?" My mother asked once I had come down into the kitchen. "You doing okay, honey?" She asked as I sat next to her.

"She's gone, Mom." I said, trying to keep cool. I would not cry. " Bella."

"Awww, kid. I'm sorry. But, maybe it's for the best. You two together...it was just more complicated than it needed to be," She said, rubbing my back.

"You being with Dad was complicated."

"Yeah, but I had you with him...not another guy. That made things...a little easier."

"I love her, Mom. I knew things wouldn't be perfect, and they never would be, but I hoped we'd be able to get through it together. There is so much we didn't get to do together."

"Like what?"

"Prom, graduation, college. I wanted to be with her for all of it and now...now that's gone." I said, hitting the table in anger. "I miss her, Mom. And it hasn't even been a week."

"I know, kiddo. I know, but things will get easier. Once you're in Chicago. Once you're away from Forks. It'll get easier."

"How long did it take for it to get easier without Dad?" I asked.

"That's different."

"Different circumstances, but Bella is still out of my life."

"Well, I still miss him everyday. But that's because I have you. That's because he died, Emmett. Bella could still come back." She told me and I stood up, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"But she probably won't." I said and walked upstairs into the nursery.


	15. Summer Haze

**Chapter Fifteen: Summer Haze**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Eight Months Later

It had been eight months since Emmett and I had split and things were good for once. College life was so much better than I'd expected it be especially since Emmett and I weren't together anymore. The last two months of high school were hard. Without Emmett, I always felt alone. I had Edward and the rest of my friends, but I didn't have Emmett...the one person I wanted most in my life.

Not having Emmett in my life, did have it's advantages though. Edward and I were the way we'd always been before the end of Sophomore year. I was able to concentrate better on school and I graduated in the top five in my class. And it made going off to college easier. But, even after eight months, I still missed him fiercely. But, Edward was by my side, making each day easier.

"Bella," Edward nagged as we grabbed coffee after our lecture.

"Edward." I joked, handing the cashier the money. Edward smacked my hand out of the way, forcing me to let him pay. "You know, I can pay every once in a while." I said as we began walking away.

"When are you going to talk to that beautiful tan kid in our writing class?" He asked for the tenth time this week.

"Edward...let it go. I don't want to date yet." I argued.

"But why? He's gorgeous and he is obviously interested."

"Because, I don't want to. Not yet. It's too soon." I said, shrugging as he stopped. "What?"

"Too soon? Bells, it's been like seven months. Let him go."

"Okay...it's been eight. And I have let him go, I just think I...fine. You win." I said and he smiled, cocking his eye brows. "I just...I still miss him."

"But how are you going to get over him if you don't try? Look, just talk to the guy. You might end up actually liking this guy." He said as we sat down on a bench. "Bella, I know you loved him. But you broke up with him...not the other way around. And I'm sorry for saying that, but it's time to move on."

"I know, I just don't know if I can." I said and he gripped my shoulders. "But, your right. I should at least try. God knows he probably has...and probably with Rosalie." I snorted. I hated myself for saying that. I knew that when we broke up, he didn't have feelings for her and he still hadn't when they left for Chicago. But, that was four months ago, and they'd been living alone this whole time...who knows what could have happened.

"Okay, lets go out tonight." He said, jumping up.

"To where? We're only nineteen."

"Fake ID's...duh." He said, handing me the piece of plastic he'd gotten both of us at the beginning of the year. I rolled my eyes and took it from him. "That's my girl." He said as he grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards our apartment. Having a gay best friend always had great advantages. He always knew what looked good, he knew my size and I NEVER had to go shopping anymore. Tonight, though I hated him a little bit.

He had put me in a tight, black skirt with a sea green, tight top that had a massive cleavege showing.

"Edward, I look like a slut!" I exclaimed, once I had put on the three inch black heals he had given me.

"That's the point. You need to get laid." He said.

"Edward! What the fuck!" I screamed, punching him in the arm.

"Okay, fine. Sorry, but you need to at least get a guy to talk to you." He said as he grabbed his coat. I groaned and followed him. He drove us to this loud, dark, night club and it was already a horrible night. I almost twisted my ankle getting out of the car, and someone spilled a drink on me the minute we got inside.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from class?" Edward asked, pointing to a guy who had been starring at me. I looked over and couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Yeah." I shrugged, taking a sip of my martini.

"Okay, he's been starring at you for like ten minutes. Go get him!" He said, pushing me in his direction. He tried playing it so cool, which just made him even cuter.

"Hi." I said, sitting down.

"Hey, can I help you?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"Well, I just had a question for you. Why have you been starring at me for the last ten minutes?" I asked and his face turned a bright red. "It's okay, I think your cute." I smiled.

"Okay, honestly...you are really hot and I've been attracted to you ever since you walked into the classroom the first day of class." He said and I became even more attracted to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He answered. "I'm Jacob."

"Bella." I answered, smiling. As the night went on, we talked more and more. We also grew less and less aware of everything. We had been talking and drinking for about two and a half hours. "You wanna get out of her?" He slurred after we'd been dancing...well grinding on each other for a while.

"Yeah." I said as his lips covered mine. Our lips never separated as we walked to the curb. We caught a cab and had the cab driver not said anything, I was pretty sure we'd had had each other naked right there. The cab dropped us off at his place and he picked me up by the hips as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me upstairs and slammed me against the door as he searched for his key.

He finally got the door open and once we were inside, my legs were around his waist again. He carried me over to his bed, and threw me down on it. But as he began removing my top, I grew anxious.

"You okay?" He asked once we were both topless.

"Yeah...I just need to tell you something." I said, my breathing fast and nervous.

"Well, as long as you aren't hiding a penis down there, I'm good." He laughed, unzipping my skirt.

"No, I do not have a penis...but I am...a..." I stuttered.

"Bella, are you a virgin?" He asked, his face soft and understanding. I nodded and turned my face, I couldn't look at him. "Then we'll go slow." He said and kissed me as he removed my skirt. I reached for the snap of his jeans and soon enough we were both naked. "You ready?" He asked, the tip of his cock at my entrance.

"Yes." I panted, I didn't care if this was my first time. I needed to feel him inside of me. He'd kissed, touched, and stroked every inch of my body...I was more than ready for him. He slowly pushed himself into me and I closed my eyes in pain. It was a good kind of pain though. He kept still for a while, giving me time to adjust to him.

"Good?" He asked after a few moments. I nodded my head he he began to gently move in and out of me. After a while, it began to feel more good, than bad.

"Oh...god!" I moaned as his pace increased. For as drunk and fast we'd been going at first, he was soft and gentle now. I could tell he was experienced, but he was so kind with me. "Fuck!" I exclaimed as I felt something building at the pit of my abdomen.

"Fuck...god you're so tight!" He yelled, and I could tell he was getting close. He increased his pace and I felt my walls beginning to clench around his cock.

"Fuck...JACOB!" I yelled as I felt myself coming around him.

"Oh...god...Bella I'm gonna come!" He said, trying to pull out. I only shook my head and felt him explode inside me. He fell limp on top of me, and both our breathing was hard and fast. He pulled out of me and pulled me close to him.

"That was...wow." I said after we had both sat up.

"Stay with me?" He asked rubbing my back. I smiled and leaned into kiss him.

"Of course, I was just getting up to use the bathroom." I laughed standing up, but my happiness soon turned into embarassment.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh god." I said, mortified. "I...I bled all over your sheet!" I screamed, beginning to pace the room. He stood up and grabbed his boxers. He came up to me and took me into his arms.

"Don't worry about it, I knew that was going to happen. It's fine. There is a washer in the building." He said, rubbing my back.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it happens to non-virgins too." He laughed and I smacked him. I knew that we had met at a night club, and we were completely waisted when we got together, but I could see myself falling hard for this guy.

* * *

><p><span>Two Months Later<span>

I stood in the bathroom two months later, holding the stick that would determine mine and Jacob's future. Of course I was pregnant. We hadn't used a condom and I wasn't on birth control, and my period was never late. I heard a faint knock on the bathroom door and froze.

"Babe, it's me." I heard Jacob through the door.

"Come on in." I whispered and he came in, and gently shut the door. "Jacob." I cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhh. It'll be okay." He said, rubbing my back.

"But what if I...we...are?"

"Then we are. We're in this together." He told me and I heard the alarm on my phone go off. I lifted my head and walked over to the vanity. I looked down at the box, making sure I knew what I was looking for. I then picked up the stick and my eyes immediately filled with tears. "So?" He asked.

"Congratulations...you're going to be a...a...a...a Dad." I cried as I fell into his arms again. How could I have been so stupid as to not ask if he had a condom to use. I had fallen in love with Jacob, but we were only nineteen. We weren't ready to be parents yet. We were only freshmen in college, neither of us had jobs, and we just weren't ready.

"What are we going to do?" I sobbed once he had gotten me out of the bathroom.

"Shhhh. We'll figure everything out. We need to find a doctor, and tell our parents." He said and my head snapped up, feeling more scarred than before. "What?"

"Telling my parents." I said, standing up and beginning to pace. "How am I going to tell them? It's going to break their hearts. They prided themselves knowing I was a good girl who wouldn't have sex until marriage. Oh my god!" I cried.

"Bella. Please sit down." He begged after I'd been pacing and blabbering for another half hour. I went over to the bed and sat down with him. "We're going to figure everything out." He assured me, rubbing my back.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, and our child." He said, rubbing my stomach. I smiled down at him and lightly brushed my lips against his. I heard the door opened and separated our lips.

"Hey, so?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I only nodded my head, tears beginning to stream down my face. "Oh, Bella, please don't cry. Everything will work out."

"Would you stop?" I yelled, standing up and looking at both of them. "Stop telling me everything is going to be fine and it'll all work out. Everything is NOT going to be fine! I'm only a freshman in college, Jacob, we don't even have jobs!" I yelled and Edward stood up and pulled me into him.

"Bella, I know you. And you will find a way to fix this. You will find a way to earn money, you will find a way to tell your folks. You're going to do a great job, even if you are just a nineteen year old in college." He soothed. Thankfully, Jacob and Edward became friends, making it a lot easier when I wanted to be with both of them. Edward loved that I had fallen for someone else and Jacob understood Edward was gay and basically my brother.

The rest of the night passed by slowly. We were all three up all night, trying to find jobs, doctor's and cheap places to find everything we needed for the baby. Edward said he was going to be as involved with the kid as Jacob was, which made me feel a little bit better. Knowing Edward was going to be there with me every step of the way. I planned on calling my parents after we were one hundred percent sure after my doctor's appointment tomorrow.

Sure enough, the doctor's appointment confirmed my pregnancy. I was due September eleventh, two days before my twentieth birthday. I paced my room for about two hours before I even got the nerve to dial their number. I dialed their number about ten times before Edward took my phone from me and pressed 'send'

"Hello?" My father's voice answered and I tried keeping everything together. I felt a hand come up and begin to rub my back, I turned around to see Jacob who was giving me a reassuring nod.

"Hi, is Mom there? I need to tell you both something." I said softly.

"Hi, Bells. What's up?" My mother asked when she was in the room.

"I have some...news." I took a deep breath and thought of what to say. "Mom, Dad...I'm...I'm pregnant." I finally got out, trying to keep calm.

"Pregnant?" My father screamed into the phone. I felt Edward come up to me and grip my shoulder. "How can you be pregnant? You're only nineteen years old! You're still in college!" He yelled.

"Daddy..."

"I just...I can't even talk to you right now." He said and I heard a loud thump.

"Mom...Mom are you still there?" I asked after a long pause.

"Yeah, I'm here baby." She answered. "Bella, I think we need to talk about this later."

"No, Mom. Please.." I cried.

"Bella, honey. I just can't talk to you right now. I'll call you back." She said and hung up.

"Oh..." I cried. I knew I had to take care of this baby. I loved Jacob and knew I could count on both him, and Edward. But this was going to be even harder if my parents weren't with me. How had I let my life get to this point?


	16. Blinded by You

**Chapter Sixteen: Blinded By You**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Eight Months Later

Eight months had passed since Bella and I had broken up, and four months since Rosalie, Riley, and I had moved to Chicago. Don't get me wrong, it was a good thing going to Chicago with the girls, but I still missed Bella everyday. I was glad to have Riley in my life to help keep my mind off of everything. She was the only girl in my life and I liked it that way. Moving to Chicago also gave Rosalie more chances to go out. I was the single one now, always able to watch Riley and I was okay with that. Even though it'd been eight months, I still didn't want to date anybody else.

Friday nights were always hard. Riley always seemed to be wound up after day care and Rosalie had gotten herself a 'boyfriend' or somebody she could go out with who understood being a teen parent. And thankfully, I never had to watch his little two year old. I was coming home, feeling horrible. It would have been mine and Bella's two year anniversary today, I felt like crap. But, Riley came wobbling over to me the minute I got home.

"Hi, baby girl." I said, picking her up and throwing her in the air.

"Hey, how was your day?" Rosalie asked, coming out of her room wearing little to nothing.

"Where are you going?" I asked, setting Riley down in her room. "Can you PLEASE not go out tonight?"

"I have a date with Kody." She said, grabbing her purse. "And could you do a favor?"

"No, I'm not watching Cameron." I almost yelled. She just rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "Damn!" I yelled, hitting the wall. As soon as I turned around, I saw Riley standing in her crib, looking scarred to death. I hated loosing my temper, especially after Riley was born.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I didn't mean to scare you." I whispered, picking her up and gently rocking her from side to side. She seemed to always sense when something was wrong. She was smart for a year and a half year old. She cupped my face with her little hand and I melted into it.

"Da..." She began to say. She wasn't quite there, and I didn't expect her to be anytime soon. But even knowing she was trying made my heart sour. She began to move her hands like she was playing the piano and I took that as my cue for our daily music time together. Doctor's and specialists said babies exposed to music early on, on much better off when they grow older. I walked us over to the old piano I had found and fixed up and sat her down on the bench, careful not to let her fall over.

I couldn't seem to think of what to play. I'd been playing to her for as long as she was alice. And she always seemed to know when I was repeating a song. I smiled as I lifted the book up off of the stand, handing it to her.

"Here, you pick." I said and she opened the book. She flipped through it and it made me laugh. She had no idea what she was looking at, but it sometimes looked like she did. She stopped looking through and stuck her face into the book. "This one?" I asked, taking it from her. She nodded her head excited as I set everything up. I looked at the song, a cheesy Bryan Adams song, but loved that my daughter had picked it out.

I fed Riley, and put her to bed soon after. I loved my daughter, but I would always miss Bella. I'd hoped that after all this time, we'd be able to find a way back to each other. But that wasn't the case. We hadn't spoken since graduation when we were forced to, what with both being in the top five of our class. I peeked in on my precious daughter about and hour before turning on her monitor and grabbing mine, stepping out onto the balcony.

It was a frigid, winter night in Chicago. Everything seemed to remind me of her, especially December. Singing to her in the cafeteria, earning her trust back, giving her my first guitar that I insisted her keeping once we were broken up. I looked over the city, thinking of all that had happened since the three of us moved out here. I had found my place in a music program here, one of the best in the country. Rosalie and I were still learning of how to care for a one year old, without my mother right there to help, but we'd gotten a good routine down. She was annoying as fuck sometimes, but she really was a great Mom to Riley. And the most important of all, I had met someone from my Dad's side in late October.

_"Excuse me?" The strange blonde woman asked me as I walked out of Day Care, a almost sleeping Riley in my arms._

_"Yes?" I asked, trying to be as quick as possible._

_"Can I speak with you for a moment?" She asked. The woman looked like a genuine person, someone who wasn't trying to rob or kidnap my child. I looked into her eyes and saw something almost familiar about her._

_"Ummm, if you don't mine me asking...who are you?" I asked, putting Riley in her car seat and softly shutting the car door._

_"I'm Jane, Jane Voltari." She said like I should know this name._

_"I'm sorry, I don't know of anybody with the name of Voltari. You're probably thinking of somebody else." I said and unlocked the drivers side of the car._

_"You know my brother." She called after me._

_"I do? Who?" I asked, turning back towards her._

_"Your...your father."_

_"My father? What are you talking about? My father's name was McCarty...that's why I have that last name." I told her, trying to wrap my head around everything she'd just told me._

_"Your Dad, hated our parents with a burning passion. He hated them enough that when he left, he never told me anything about his new life. We were best friends." She told me, and for some reason I trusted her. I knew where those eyes came from. My father. She was telling me the truth._

_"Let me drop Riley off with her Mom, and we can go get coffee?" I asked her and she nodded. I dropped the baby off, and drove us to a Starbucks around the corner. "So...you're my...aunt?" I asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Can you please just start from the beginning?" I asked and she gave a faint smile. From the picture's I'd seen of him, she looked exactly like my father._

_"Of course. My Mother was fifteen when she got pregnant with your Dad. My father stood by her side, but they were NEVER parents. And they had me by accident only a year and a half after they had my brother." She said and I nearly choked on my coffee. Two babies within two years...at fifteen? Oh my god. "He changed his name once he'd gotten emancipated."_

_"What was his name at home?" I asked._

_"Arron, but everyone called him Aro for short. I don't know why, I think my parents just called him that when they were too drunk to remember his full name, or they were slurring his name and he caught onto it quickly. "What is it now?" She asked, seeming very perky. Then it hit me, she had no clue he had been dead for nineteen years._

_"Oh...ummm...Jared...McCarty." I said, beginning to feel horrible. "How close were you and my Dad?" I asked._

_"The closest. He was my best friend, my protector. He was the only parent I'd ever known." She said, speaking so highly of her brother. _

_"If you were so close, why didn't he take you with him when he left?"_

_"I was only sixteen, I legally couldn't. When I finally did though, I looked all over for him but he had changed everything about him and I never found him. He said I'd have to find him because he wasn't going anywhere near anything to do with my parents for the rest of his life."_

_"How did you find me?" I asked._

_"Well, I had been here for a while, and saw your picture in the paper for something to do with your school, and you looked just like him. I kind of snooped in your life and found your birth announcement with a picture of him and your mom holding you." She gleamed, I felt horrible. Her brother, her parent figure had been dead and she had no clue. "Is he here in Chicago with you?" She finally asked._

_"No, he isn't." I whispered._

_"He still in Washington?" I needed to tell her, there was no beating around the bush with this._

_"Jane?" I asked and she looked right at me. "My parents had me young...and my Dad had been out late getting more diapers. And when he was crossing the street, a car came out of no where and hit him." I said and she looked hurt._

_"Oh, god. Is he in a wheelchair now?"_

_"No...he was killed at the scene." I said and her eyes filled with tears immediately. "He's been dead my whole life. I never really met him. I'm so sorry."_

Telling her that had to be the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I was still baffled that no one tried to contact anyone of his family. My mother never went into too much detail about their relationship so I had no idea if she knew about his past, other than he had been emancipated. Jane became a regular person in my life after that moment. She and I would stay up all night, talking about my father. They really were best friends, she had not been lying about that. She showed me pictures of the two of them together and he was my father for sure. It was uncanny how much we looked alike.

Jane became a regular in my life, and in my mother's. After telling my mother what happened, she admitted to knowing everything about his past life. My aunt had changed her last name after she moved out of the state, and couldn't find her. Jane was the biggest help with Riley. She'd pick her up every Tuesday and Thursday so Rosalie and I could breath for a bit. She was my connection to my Dad, and I loved her.

"Em?" I heard faintly behind the front door. I jumped up from the table and opened the door. "Hey sweetie." She said, giving me a giant hug.

"Hey, Aunt Jane. Come on in." I said, moving out of the way so she could move.

"Thanks, where's my sweet Riley?" She asked. She had fallen in love with Jane instantly. Jane and her husband, Marcus, had been trying to get pregnant for years and just couldn't seem to get pregnant. It turned out, he had a low sperm count, and her hormone's weren't right.

"I just put her down. Sorry."

"It's okay. Have you eaten?" She asked. Since my mother wasn't around, it was great to have somebody willing to still take care of me even if I had a kid of my own.

"No, but you always cook for me...let me cook for you." I told her and she sat down at the counter. "Aunt Jane?" I asked after we had finished dinner.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Did you have a boyfriend in high school?"

"Yes?" She said, answering it more like a question.

"What happened when you broke up? How long did it take you to get over him?"

"Em, where is this coming from?"

"Today would have been my two year anniversary with a wonderful girl. And she ended things with me...because of Rosalie." I explained, my heart breaking a little more.

"She stayed with you even though Rosalie got pregnant?" She asked and I nodded. "She was a special one. What happened?"

"She said she couldn't be the one to stand in the way of a family. Rosalie wanted to come to Chicago, and take Riley without me. Bella got upset at this and broke it off. I am still...so in love with her. I just wanted to know when it was going to get easier."

"It might not. I'm not in love with him, but Felix was the first guy I ever loved. And I do still love him."She said and I groaned. "It will get easier though. Trust me, with everyday things will fall into place." she told me and I gave her a weak smile. She was right. It would get better, things would soon into place. I just didn't want them to.


	17. Found My Strength

**Chapter Seventeen: Found My Strength**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"You ready to become a Mommy?" The doctor asked me after her routine check up.

"What?" I asked, kind of confused.

"You're at ten centimeters. You're about to become a Mom." She told me and I felt Jacob grab my hand tightly. We'd been at the hospital for sixteen hours, almost seventeen. We were both exhausted, and ready to meet our little baby. We'd decided in one of the first moments of my pregnancy we wanted it to be a surprise. The last nine months had been hard. My parents finally accepted it, they weren't happy, but they were there for me through the whole time. Edward had been there every step of the way and had basically moved in with us.

They prepped me and before I knew it, I was being pushed off into the delivery room. Jacob held my hand the entire time, and I could tell how anxious he was. He had been the biggest helper through all this. He and I had moved into my apartment and Edward agreed to 'move into Jacob's dorm.' He really didn't. He was there through the weird cravings, bad tempers, and even stuck with me when I'd throw a glass vase at his head. He had been willing to go out and find whatever I had been craving, knew how to calm my moods, and was the one to comfort _me_ one _he_ had almost had his head taken off.

"Okay, you're going to have another contraction in about one minute. When you do, I need to push as hard as you can." The doctor instructed me once we were in the delivery room. I nodded and looked over at Jacob who smiled at me. "Okay, Bella. Push!" She told me and I did. I pushed as hard as I could, but nothing seemed to be working. "Bella, you are going to need to push harder." She told me and I nodded, trying to push again.

"Come on, sweetie. Just think, the harder you push, the sooner we get to see our baby." Jacob whispered in my ear. I smiled and began pushing. A wave of relief washed through me once I heard our babies first cry ringing around the room.

"Oh..." I cried, trying to keep myself together. "What is it? Boy or girl?" I asked.

"Dad, you want to come see and cut the chord?" The doctor asked. Jacob rushed over and cut the chord. His face brightened once he had seen what we had.

"It's a boy. A beautiful, healthy baby boy." He cried and I smiled. A boy. We had our Liam. Liam Alexander. "Hi little guy." He cooed as they wrapped him in a blanket. Jacob didn't know his name yet. We agreed on names we both liked, but I got to pick the final name if it was a boy, and he picked for a girl. He walked over to me with baby Liam in his arms. He gently handed him to me and I almost burst into tears.

"What's this little guys name?" The doctor asked once we were cleaned up and back in our room. I looked over at Jacob and smiled.

"Liam Alexander Black. I answered. We hadn't discussed what his last name would be, but I decided he's ours, he should have his Daddies last name. Who knew, maybe I would too. We sat together in perfect content, looking down at our beautiful son for what seemed like forever. A soft knock at the door brought us out of our own world, and back into the real one. Edward poked his head through and just about melted when he saw little Liam in my arms.

"Oh..he's perfect." He said, bending down and kissing his small little forehead. "Hey little man." He cooed.

"Want to hold him?" I asked and he clenched his heart.

"You don't even have to ask." He said, reaching out for Liam. He took him in his arms and I smiled at the sight. Edward wasn't my best friend anymore. He was my brother. We'd been through everything together, and we came out closer than ever. I looked at the two of them together, and knew Liam already had Edward wrapped around his tiny little finger.

"Are my parents here yet?" I asked eagerly. They had been in Maine the last few days to help my grandmother who had broken her hip a few days ago. They'd planned to be back by my due date, but the doctor's hadn't expected me to be early.

"Not yet, they called just as you were going into delivery. They said they were at St. Louis airport. they should be here soon." He said, not even looking up at me. The three of us spent another half hour together in my room, taking turns holding our precious little angle. A nurse came in and helped me with his first feeding. It was an odd feeling, a bit painful, but I loved every minute of it.

My parents arrived after another hour and my mother burst into tears when she saw me cradling a sleeping baby boy. My Dad tried to be angry...he wasn't supposed to be here yet. Neither was I really, but once he had Liam in his arms, all that anger and disappointment faded away.

"He is so beautiful, sweetheart. I'm really proud of you." My mother said after handing him back to me. "We are so sorry we weren't here earlier."

"Don't worry about it, you're here now. I'm just glad Grammy's okay." I said and she leaned over to kiss the top of my head.

"She's proud of you too." She told me before grabbing my father and leaving. They were exhausted and so were the three of us. Edward cozied up on the couch on the other side of the room while Jacob pulled up a chair to sit in and try to sleep.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" I asked him, even though the chair was right there. He smiled at me, and took my hand and kissed it. "Come lay with me." I told him. He got up gladly as I moved over to create some space for him. "I love you." I whispered to him. He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Happy birthday, darling." He said and I pushed him away. "Bella, this is something to celebrate. You being born, I will never stop being grateful." He said and I kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Throughout the next two days, we had a multitude of visiters. A newly engaged Jasper and Alice. Jacob's sisters, Rachel, and Rebecca and his father. My parents were with us everyday, all day. I was so happy that they hadn't abandoned me when they found out I was pregnant. I was more than ready to go home after three days in the hospital. Jacob placed Liam in his carrier as I got my bag together.<p>

"Your going home, little guy." He whispered as he buckled Liam in. Jacob drove at about ten miles an hour and it took us forever to get home. He's taken every back road he could, but I laughed, he was so protective of the two of us. Edward had beat us home and had everything ready when we got back to the apartment. He had all the diapers put away, the crib was cleared out, and everything smelled really clean.

"Hey you." He greeted, hugging me carefully.

"Hi, thank you so much for helping. It really helps us out." I thanked after I had picked Liam out of his carrier.

"Well of course. I cleaned all the bottles out, so in case you want to get some milk in them they're ready." He told me as he grabbed his keys. "I'm going to the store, you guys don't have much food left." He joked, during my last few days of pregnancy, I ate just about everything in the apartment. I turned to Jacob once we were alone and he was beaming.

"So, how do you think this little guys likes his new home?" He asked as we walked through the house to the nursery. Liam had fallen asleep in my arms and I never wanted to let him go.

"I don't know, I think he's been asleep for the ten minutes we've been here." I laughed, placing him in his bassinet. We watched him sleep for a little longer before heading out and sitting on the couch, just holding each other.

"I love you. So much." I whispered. He kissed in between my shoulder blades and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you, too. I know this was bad timing, only being nineteen, but I'm so glad he's here." He whispered.

"I wouldn't change anything about our lives. I'm so happy to be with you." I said and twisted around to face him. "thanks for starring at me." I joked, remembering the night little Liam had been conceived.

"Thanks for finally coming over." He laughed as I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. Our relationship had been started by sleeping with each other, but that is not what we had now. Since I had gotten pregnant, we rarely had sex and that gave us both a lot of room to grow. We spent the first two months of our relationship without sex after that one night and that made me love him even more. He had experience, but that isn't what he was about.

"Your Mom would have loved him." I whispered after we had put him down again.

"Yeah, she would have." He said, kissing my shoulder. His mother had died when he was eight in a car accident that left his father paralyzed from the waist down. His sisters took good care of him, and they'd done a great job. He told me that he didn't regret anything he had done in his life. He said that at one point, it's what he had wanted so how could he regret anything?

Our perfect little word didn't last long. We had passed out in our room at only eight o'clock and Liam had us up every two hours. Being as he was breast fed, Jacob and Edward weren't always able to help, leaving me alone while Jacob fell back asleep. Jacob was sweet and took all the diaper changes during the night. Liam's first night had to be the hardest night I'd ever had.

The next few days were hard. Edward had to return to his classes since he wasn't the father and not and immediate family member. Edward had just been my rock through all of this and even though I had Jacob, I still wished Edward was with me. But Edward always pulled through when he got home. He always made sure most of his work was done before he came over and took Liam off of our hands so we could shower and try to something to ourselves. I usually cooked dinner while Jacob sketched.

The days got easier as time passed and once Jacob had to be back in class, my mother had taken his place. It was nice to have someone with me while Edward and Jacob were at class. I was thankful to have a mom like mine, I didn't know what I would do if I was home all alone.

Jacob came home as usual two months after Liam was born, but he was acting stranger than usual. I set his plate down in front of him as he held Liam in his arms. I took the baby and sat down and began eating. But after an hour of the fidgeting and distracted, I gave up.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"What?"

"You've been acting weird all day." I said as he stood up and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small black box and knelt down on one knee. "And now I know why." I gushed. He took one hand and held it tight.

"Bella, I never thought that this would be my life as a nineteen year old. But now that I have it, I couldn't imagine it any other way. I would be so lost without you, and our precious son. You, Liam. The two of you are my life and always will be. Isabella Marie Swan," He said, letting go of my hand and opening the box, revealing a small, simple ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." I cried immediately. I stood up, careful not to disturb a now sleeping baby as he did the same. I kissed him gently and went to put Liam in his bassinet before returning to my new fiancee. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. I was marrying the father of my baby, and the love of my life. I had a beautiful healthy baby boy, and his father stuck it through with me. And now, we were engaged to be married.


	18. Keeping All My Letters

**Chapter Eighteen: Keeping All the Letters**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

I heard the front door open and softly shut as I laid on my death bed. I heard Riley's little feeting running to my door, and Rosalie telling her she couldn't see me because I had the 'ickies.' I heard my door open as well and then, I was being shaken.

"Hey, take this." Rosalie said, handing me a cup full of liquid. "It's for nausea. I asked your mother what would be best." She said as I downed the medicine. At first I thought it was going to make me feel sick, but I quickly got over it.

"How was the park?" I asked a few moment later.

"Crazy, she is EVERYWHERE." Rosalie laughed. "She's definitely two. When I told her we were going home, she threw a little bit of a temper tantrum. She stopped her foot and once I tried picking her up to leave, she sat on the ground and began rolling away." Rosalie explained and I laughed. It wasn't funny she was being defiant and we'd need to have a talk with her. But how she chose to be defiant was funny, I had to admit.

"You call Jane?"

"Yeah, she's going to pick her up in time for me to go to class. You're mother thinks it just a bug and should pass soon." She told me and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey, can you grab my laptop? It's on the kitchen counter." I groaned, shoving my face in my pillow. She went and got it for me, along with a glass of water. "Thanks." I said as I heard a knock on the door. Rosalie went and opened the door, letting Jane in.

"How you feeling?" Jane asked asked as I opened my Facebook account.

"Like shit." I laughed. I scrolled through the home page, noticing new pictures Alice had posted in an album labeled 'Liam Alexander' I clicked and scrolled through all the pictures. In every picture, someone was holding the most adorable baby boy. "Hey, Rosalie...do you know who's baby this is?" I asked, showing her the screen. She looked at the screen and her eyes grew wide.

"Umm, Emmett, have you looked through the whole album?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"Because, this little guy...is Bella's."

"Bella's what...nephew?" I asked, looking more closely at the computer. Bella was laying in a hospital bed, in a nightgown, looking down so lovingly at the baby. She had the same look Rosalie did after having Riley.

"No...I think he's Bella's son." She told me and I ran to the bathroom, becoming sick in the toilet. Bella had a kid. A baby boy.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Later<strong>

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Riley! Happy birthday to you!" We sung out at my daughters fourth birthday. My darling daughter, was growing up so fast, it broke my heart. Yesterday it seemed she was just the length of my forearm and today she was a pre-schooler. I laughed as she blew out the candles to her birthday cake. Spit covered the top of the cake, and that was fine by me.

"Happy birthday little girl." I exclaimed once she had stuck her hand in the cake, bringing a big chunk out and eating it.

"Thanks Daddy!" She exclaimed, spitting cake all over my face. It had been the perfect day. My mother and Collin had flown to Chicago a few days ago, Jane and Marcus were there, and all of Riley's friends from day care. Bella and I had been broken up for three years, and I did still miss her at times but after seeing the pictures of her and her baby boy, it became clear we weren't going to get back together. She seemed happy with the babies father and I wasn't going to mess around with that.

We all sat around the birthday girl in the grass as she sat in front of a huge mound of presents. She was a spoiled little girl, but I had let that happened. Her face lit up after every present she opened and jumped on me once she had opened her very own kiddy guitar.

"DADDY! I can be all music like you!" She yelled, jumping up and down, holding the guitar.

"I'm glad you like it cutie." I said as Claira took my hand. Claira and I had begun dating a few weeks after I'd seen the pictures of Bella. I'd always been attracted to her, but I was still so hung up on Bella, I had never paid much attention to her. Until she came up to me after class one day and asked me out. I almost said no, but thinking back to the picture's I'd seen, I agreed. Things hadn't been fast and instant, but we slowly fell in love. And here we are today. Her with her three year old, Madeleine and me with Riley.

The party went a little longer before people began to leave. Finally, it was just the family, Claira, and Kody. I looked over at a near by tree and saw Riley, along with Madeline, and Cameron. I smiled and got out the camera. I still didn't like Kody, but the three of them were like the three musketeers. If one was invited to do something, the other was too. It was great to know my daughter already had a best friend she could count on.

We finished cleaning up and I grabbed Riley in one arm, and Madeline in the other. I put them in their booster seats and gently closed the door, walking over to the picnic table where people were still lingering.

"The girls are all set." I told Claira. Claira and I had finally moved in together at the end of Sophomore year and were living happily. It was nice to finally be seperated from Rosalie. It gave both of us the room we needed, but our places were close enough together, splitting time with Riley was easy.

"Great. Thank you so much for having us." Claira thanked Rosalie as she hugged her.

"It was no problem, I know Riley had a blast with Madeline." Rosalie said as she let go. I glanced back at the car, smiling at Riley. I knew it was going to be another ten minutes before we actually left. Woman, having to take ten minutes to say goodbye to someone they see on a regular basis. I smiled as I looked around the park. It was such a beautiful July day. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the beautiful day. I opened my eyes as a familiar brown headed person walked by in the distance.

The figure reminded me of Bella. Long, brown, wavy hair. Tall, lean legs. She was carrying a small little boy in her arms and once she turned in our direction to set the child down, I knew who it was. It was Bella, she had just entered my life again.

"Bella?" I said out loud, not realizing it. "Bella?" I asked again. We grew up in the same town, but after leaving for school, Rosalie and I didn't go back there much. Too hard with Riley and the coast. Rosalie must have heard me because when she turned around she clapped her hand to her mouth. She turned back to me with an expression hard to describe.

"Is that..." She began to asked before I nodded my head. "How did she...why is she..." She asked. "Oh my god." She whispered. Claira and my mother must have caught on because the two of them were looking in her direction and my mother shook her head, trying to not pay attention to Bella. Claira turned to me in confussion and I shook her off.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"A girl from my old high school." I answered.

"Did you date?" She asked, I turned to her and she didn't look angry at all. She just looked like she wanted the truth so I gave it to her. I nodded my head and then turned back to Bella and the boy by her side. He was her son one hundred percent. He had brown, curly hairs, and from what I could see, big, brown eyes. She was looking down at him so lovingly, she looked like a great Mom. A small ping of pain spread through my heart as I thought about what it would have been had we stayed together. Would we have a kid together? Would she be looking down at out child that way. Rosalie had made her way over to my car once she heard banging on the window. Both Riley and Madeline had been woken up and were ready to play.

I just continued to stare. Bella was here, at this park, at this time. Maybe it was fate. Her smile faded from her face when she looked up and saw me standing there. I smiled and waved at her, but it was her turn to be confused and stare at me. Riley and Madeline were now running around again, so I knew I had time to go over to her. I walked over to her slowly, she grabbed the little boys hand and began walking towards me. We met in the middle, and her breathing was heavy.

"Emmett." She whispered, letting go of the little boy. He began to wander away, but she was able to catch him. Liam, stay here with Mommy." She said, looking down at him. He smiled up at her and then turned to me.

"Hi." He said perkily.

"Hello." I smiled down at him.

"My name is Liam. Who are you?" He asked and I smiled.

"Emmett. How old are you, Liam?" I asked kneeling down to his level. He began putting fingers up and he had two up. But before showing me, he looked up at Bella.

"That's right baby." She said.

"Two!" He screeched happily. I laughed and stood up to be at Bella's level again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her once we were sure Liam wasn't listening anymore.

"My fiancee's Dad had back surgery and needed his help at work." She explained. Of course...fiancee. "I can't...I can't believe this." She said, wrapping her hands around my neck. I held back at first. We'd been apart for three years, but I still remembered the way we used to hold each other.

"I know," Was all I said before wrapping my hands around her waist. We stayed like that before we heard Liam's sweet little voice.

"Look Mama! Bug!"He shouted eagerly, pointing to a catipiller on the ground.

"Yeah baby...don't eat it." She said before turning back to me. "So..." She began to say before I felt someone grab hold of my hand. I turned to see Calira and smiled.

"You ready? The girls are about to pass out again." She said, trying not to look at Bella.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute." I told her and she walked away. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"I know, Riley's forth birthday." She said and I smiled, knowing she remembered. "It was...great seeing you." She said, bending down and picking Liam up off the ground. "Bye, Emmett."

"Wait!" I called and she turned around. "Do you want to get a cup of coffee? Sometime?" I asked and she just starred.

"I'd love to. Here, give me your phone." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. "There you go, text me. We're only here through next Monday, after that we gotta get home." She said as Liam let out a big yawn.

"Bye Emmett." He whispered as they were walking away. Bella had just come back into my life...I was in so much trouble.


	19. Right Outside the Window

**Chapter Nineteen: Right Outside the Window**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

2 Years Later

"Where are we going, Mama?" My darling two year asked me.

"Well, buddy, you and Mama are going to the park while Daddy goes with Grandma." I answered, pulling on my own jacket.

"Daddy not coming?" He asked as Jacob walked into the room, looking upset. He hated being away from Liam unless absolutely needed. But, his Dad had just had back surgery, and he absolutely needed to be there.

"Daddy will be at dinner tonight, bud. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long." Jacob told him, picking him off the ground. He began tickling Liam and he broke out into a fit of giggles. "Sorry I can't help you with him today."

"Babe, don't worry about it. I know you have to be there for your Dad. I'm just going to miss you." I told him as he put Liam down.

"I'll miss you too." He said, leaning into kiss me. Just as our lips met though, Liam began laughing again and I took that as our cue to leave.

"Say bye to Daddy."

"BYE DADDY!" He shouted and I pulled the door shut. The last two years were the hardest, but best years of my life. I was a semester behind, so I wouldn't be graduating with Edward and Jacob, but I got Liam out of everything. He was bad timing, but he was the best son any mother could ask for. I put him in his booster seat in the car and got into the front.

Emmett and I had been over for a while and we had both moved on. But being in Chicago made me think of him. Driving past a pizza place, or music store brought a small pinch of pain into my body. I pulled into one of the many parking lots to the giant park and got Liam out of the car.

"You want to play on the jungle gym?" I asked him as I set him on the ground.

"Yeah! Jungle gym! Jungle gym!" He yelled, bouncing up and down. I took his hand and set off to find the damn thing. This was going to take forever, this place was huge and it was packed. We walked for a while, and doing this with my son was one of my favorite things to do. Just walk with him outside. He commented on everything. Grass, bugs, other kids, flowers. Anything and everything. He was one of the smartest kids I knew.

After we'd been walking for a bit, he began getting fussy. We stopped for a little bit and I picked him up to cuddle with him. I knew I should have made him nap for longer, but part of me just wanted out of Jacob's parents house I didn't care anymore. I looked around the park and settled on what looked like a birthday party. I settled in on the blonde girl, who looked awfully familiar. A big, muscular guy came to stand by her and I knew why she looked so familiar.

"Emmett." I whispered. He seemed to have spotted me because he began walking towards us. My feet spoke before my brain because I found myself walking towards him as well. We met in the middle and neither of us knew what to say.

"Emmett." I whispered again, setting Liam down on the ground. He began wandering away, but I grabbed his hand in time. "Liam, stay here with Mommy." I told him before he looked up and starred at Emmett.

"Hi." He said perkily.

"Hello." Emmett smiling down at Liam.

"My name is Liam. Who are you?" He asked and I let out a small smile. It didn't matter who it was or where we were, Liam had to know EVERYBODY'S name.

"Emmett. How old are you, Liam?" Emmett asked him, bending down to meet his eye level. Liam put up to fingers, but before showing Emmett, he looked up at me, asking if he was right

"That's right baby." I told him.

"Two!" He screeched happily. We both laughed as he stood up to be at my level again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me once I was sure Liam wasn't listening anymore.

"My fiancee's Dad had back surgery and needed his help at work." I told him. "I can't...I can't believe this." I told him as I wrapped my hand around his neck, giving him a hug.

"I know," He told me, wrapping his hands around my waist. We stayed in each other's arms until I head Liam's voice.

"Look Mama! Bug!"He shouted eagerly, pointing to a catipiller on the ground.

"Yeah baby...don't eat it." I said before turning back to Emmett. "So..." I began trying to make conversation before some girl came up and wrapped her hand around Emmett's arm.

"You ready? The girls are about to pass out again." She said, trying not to look at me.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute." Emmett told her and she walked away. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"I know, Riley's forth birthday." I told him, showing him I remembered. "It was...great seeing you." I said, bending down and picking Liam up off the ground. "Bye, Emmett."

"Wait!" He called and she turned around. "Do you want to get a cup of coffee? Sometime?" He asked and I starred.

"I'd love to. Here, give me your phone. There you go, text me. We're only here through next Monday, after that we gotta get home." I said as Liam let out a big yawn.

"Bye Emmett." He whispered as we were walking away. I carried Liam back to the car and he was asleep by the time we got back to Jacob's parents house. I walked up and put Liam in his bed and debated weather to tell Jacob about my coffee 'date' with Emmett. I had to. We were going to married, we had no secrets.

"Hey, babe. How's your dad?" I asked once he'd answered the phone.

"He's in a lot of pain...and really out of it. They've got him on like ten pain killers." He said and I laughed. His father had always been composed and serious, so it was funny thinking of him so not poised.

"So, I was wandering."

"Okay?"

"I ran into an...old friend from high school and he asked if I wanted to get coffee." I explained and he was silent. "This is the first time I've seen him in like thee years."

"He? Old boyfriend he?"

"Yes." I whispered. "But, you're seeing Leah everyday." I quickly defended.

"Her parents are my Dad's best friends. Of course I'm going to have to see her." He snapped.

"I know, it doesn't take away that you're seeing her." I said and we were both silent. "I just want to grab some coffee with him, Jacob."

"I trust you. But...him..."

"You've never met him."

"I've met you. And your gorgeous, smart, funny, nice. How could he keep his hands off of you?" He asked and I began to blush. Jacob was the sweetest fiancee I could have asked for.

"It's just coffee."

"I know. Go. Have fun, just don't be too late, I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll drop Liam off with Rachel?" I asked, feeling bad for dumping our kid on his sister, but I really wanted to talk to Emmett. The way I left things, everything was unresolved. I just picked up and left and I knew I should have gone back with him the moment I realized I missed him. But I hadn't. And now we have both moved on.

"Sure, I'll pick him off when I'm done here."

"Okay, thanks babe. And Jacob?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too, double much." He said before hanging up. I texted Emmett, telling him I'd meet him at a local coffee shop in an hour. I let Liam sleep a little longer before he began to stir in his room.

"Hi, sweetie." I whispered, walking into his room. He was standing in his crib, and I knew soon enough we'd have to start shopping for a real bed. He was rubbing his eyes and had his stuffed Micky Mouse in his hands as I walked closer. "You still sleepy?" I asked, leaning over the edge of the crib.

"Mommy." He whimpered, dropping the stuffed toy and reaching out for me. I picked him up and carried him out to the living room.

"You want Mickey while I make you din-din?" He smiled and nodded, already beginning to wake up. I put on Play House Disney and went and cooked him some chicken and baby carrots. He ate quickly and I was beginning to get his things together. "You're going to stay with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul for a little bit tonight."

"YAY!" He screeched, throwing his hands in the air. I got him buckled him into the car and we arrived at their apartment in no time. I was grateful Jacob's family was so willing to help us while we were here. We both needed a break and while Edward was big help, he had a life.

I pulled into the coffee shop's parking lot and saw Emmett's jeep already parked outside. I walked inside and saw him sitting at a table with two drinks already set out.

"I got your favorite." He said, handing me my drink. I took a sip, and he had indeed gotten me my favorite drink.

"You remembered." I laughed, sitting down across from him.

"Yeah, I remember everything."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Like you prefer shaped mac n' cheese over regular elbow noodles. You'd rather have carmel than chocolate things. You only eat popcorn at movies because it's never as good. Ummmm.."

"Okay, I get it. You paid attention to me." I laughed taking a sip of my coffee. "So, how have you been?"

"Things have been rocky, but I'm good. Rosalie and I aren't living together anymore, so we aren't down each other's throats all the time. We decided, Riley isn't a baby and she's easier to handle now. I'll be graduating with my music degree this year and was accepted to do a program at Juliard after graduation."

"Emmett, that's amazing. But, what about Rosalie and Riley?"

"For once, Rosalie is going to what needs to be done for me. She has a job lined up somewhere in New Jersey."

"Wow, being a Mom's been good to her."

"Yeah, she's really grown up since Riley was born. And as I said, we aren't living together anymore, so that always helps. Anyway, I met someone from my Dad's part of the family." He told me and I nearly choked on my frap.

"What?"

"Yeah, my dad's younger sister." He told me and I just starred in disbelief. "Yeah, she found me in October freshman year."

"How?"

"Well, my grandparents had my father when they were only fifteen when they had my Dad, and then only sixteen when they had my aunt." He said. He told me everything, and down to the most horrible part. She didn't know her own brother had died right after he was born. "She's been the biggest helper with Riley. She babysits all the time and she loves Riley."

"Emmett, I think that's...that's amazing. I'm so happy for you." I said, wrapping my hands around his neck. We parted, but my hands didn't unwrap, I clung to him, just looking into his eyes. The eye's that I've missed everyday for the last three and a half years. I reluctantly let go of him and began walking again.

"How?" He called after me.

"How what?" I asked, turning around as he walked towards me.

"How did _you _end up getting pregnant so young? In college?"

"You have a kid, I think you know the answer to that." I spat, becoming angry at him.

"But...how did you let him get you pregnant? Bella, I envied you."

"So, I'm a slut now?"

"No, I just want to know what happened to the Bella I love...d." He was quick to add the 'd' after love. "How could you not use protection?"

"Why do you care, Emmett."

"Because, I know what goes through your head everyday you spend with Liam and your boyfriend."

"Liam isn't a mistake! He was bad timing, yeah, but he isn't a mistake. He was the only good thing about having sex with Jacob."

"I know he isn't a mistake. Riley wasn't a mistake either. I just...want to know."

"Why?"

"Why you'd sleep with him..."

"And not you?" I asked and his eyes wouldn't meet mine. "Emmett, I didn't sleep with you because what we had was real. I knew...or thought we'd end up together, that'd we'd have the rest of our lives to explore each other's bodies. With Jacob, I was looking for a way to have what I was supposed to have with you. I was still missing you and hoped that having sex with him, would help me get over you."

"Bella,"He whispered, walking close to me. "You want to go some where more private?" He asked, touching his hand to my cheek. I nodded and he began walking in the other direction. Emmett had just come into my life again.


	20. A Song is Worth 1000 Words

**Chapter Twenty: A Song is Worth 1000 Words**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Everything that had been building between Bella and I for the last three years, had just been revealed. She wanted me, I could tell and I've been wanting her since the day we'd broken up. I led her to the dock where I came to think.

"Em? Where are we?"

"The docks."

"I see that...but why?"

"Because, I have a boat and I want you to come see it." I told her and she blushed wickedly. I missed that old blush. I took her hand and led her down to the small sailboat I'd restored shortly after I had met Jane. My father had began to build it before he fled and gave it to me to finish. "This is yours?" She asked as I led her up the board onto the boat.

"Guilty." I said as I began to get us out of the marinia. Once we were out far enough, I turned off the engine and let the sail do all the work. I led her down to the cabin and gave her a glass of wine.

"Thanks." She whispered as our eyes locked.

"So, how's everything been? With Liam in your life."

"I'm a semester behind so I won't graduate until next December, but I'm graduating and that's all I can say." She told me as I scooted closer to her on the bench. I grabbed my laptop from under the small table beside me. "He was bad timing, you know everything about that...but he's the best thing that could have happened to me, Emmett. He's my world and always will be."

"I know, once we were broken up, Riley was the only person I wanted to be around. My Mom was helpful, but Riley...she just brightened my day."

"Yeah, I love the feeling that Liam is never going anywhere...at least anytime soon. It's good to have that connection to someone." She said, looking sad.

"We had that connection." I said softly, not looking at her. This was too intense, but this was something we needed.

"Emmett, don't."

"Don't what, Bella?"

"Ruin a perfectly good evening." She said before he phone began ringing. She took it up onto the deck and came back down shortly.

"Don't tell me you have to leave." I begged.

"No, Rachel is keeping Liam overnight. Jacob has to stay with his dad." She said, pouring us more wine. "You've been gripping that laptop pretty tightly there." She noticed.

"Yeah, I wanted to show you something." I said, opening Youtube and logging on. I found what I was looking for and set my computer in her lap. "I was in a music concert as our final this year, and we each picked a piece that we'd known for a while and I chose this one." I told her, pressing play.

_"Please welcome our last performer of the night, Mr. Emmett McCarty."_ My professor said as I walked onto the stage to the grand piano.

_"This is...to the woman I love. In hopes, one day we will listen to it and cherish it._" I spoke before beginning to play. My hands were shaky and sweaty by the time I played the first chord of the song, Pachelbel's Canon. Bella's eyes immediately filled with tears, but a smile came upon her face.

"That's sweet, for you and Claira." She said, not understanding.

"No, Bella, read the description." I told her.

"This song had been dedicated to the love of my life, Isabella Swan." She read out loud, her smile fading as she turned to look at me. "What?"

"I've never stopped loving you, Bella. Not even when I found out you had Liam. Not even when you told me you were engaged. I'm so...so in love with you."

"This song though?" She asked.

"We were watching Father of the Bride and this was played as she walked down the aisle. You whispered this is what you wanted to be played at your wedding."

"You remember that?" She asked, touching her hand to my knee.

"I remember everything you tell me Bella. I remember, because I listened to every word you spoke, every breath you took. I was there, listening. And I still am. Bella?" I asked and she looked up to look at her. "I am still so in love with you. Please."

"Emmett, everything has changed. I'm different, your different. Nothing is how it was when we broke up."

"Bella, my feelings for you haven't, and you can't say that you don't feel anything for me. But this right here," I said, placing my hand over her fast beating heart. "Says everything."

"No," She cried, trying to deny it, but ready to give in in a heartbeat.

"Bella, don't fight. Fighting this has gotten us nowhere in life." I said, bringing my lips close to hers. "It's time to give into everything." I said before bringing my lips to hers. I thought she'd try fighting me, but her arms wrapped around my neck as our kiss deepened. She scooted closer to me and I slipped my tongue passed her bottom lip. She opened and our tongues became one, just like us. She stood up, never breaking the kiss and sat back down on my lap, straddling me. We moaned, both giving in. Giving into everything that's been building up between us since the day I found her laying on that classroom floor. So broken, so hurt.

I broke our lips apart when we were both desperate for air, but I never let go of her. My lips traveled down her neck, pressing soft, gentle kisses. Her hands fisted in my hair as she began grinding harder on me. She forced her hands down my chest, unbuttoning each button as she went. She had all of them undone, and let my shirt fall open. My lips never leaving her soft skin, I reached behind me so she could slide it off my shoulders.

I brought my lips back to hers, kissing her even more deeply than before. I let my hands fall to the hem of her shirt, tugging at it. she broke the kiss, looking me in the eyes as she lifted her arms. I smiled and slid the shirt up, off her slim body. Once I heard the fabric hitting the floor, my lips were back on her skin. As the time went on, our heat and passion grew. Soon, we had all the teasing, kissing, and touching we could take. She stood up a bit, reaching for the belt on my jeans, unbuckling it and my jeans as well. Once I was in just my boxers, she straddled me once again, and I reached behind her, finding the clasp of her bra. I unhooked it gently, letting it fall of her shoulders, revealing her breasts. I bent down and kissed each one. Softly and filled with love.

"Emmett." She moaned as I reached to the front of her jeans and unbuttoning and unzipping them. She lifted off of me long enough for me to slid the jeans off her long legs, leaving both of us in just our underwear. I stood up, kissing every inch of her as I laid her down on the small couch. I gently rolled on top of her, hitting right above her heated core. "Emmett." She moaned again. I reached down to the elastic of the panties she was wearing, tugging at them and pulling them off her body. She wrapped her lags around my hips, pulling my boxers down with her feet.

Once we were completely naked, I knew at that moment I was wear I was meant to be. Right here. Right now. With Bella. Forever.

I positioned myself at her hot center. I smiled at her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She was perfect in every way. The only regret I have was not running after her once she's run away. The way she looked at me, wasn't half of what she gave to the man she 'loved' Maybe it was destiny, maybe it was the two glasses of wine we'd had. But I have never felt so meant to be than this very moment. I looked up at her and she nodded, telling me she was ready. I slowly and gently slid into her. We both let out loud, lustful moans once I was buried deep inside her.

"You...okay?" I panted, trying to think straight. She nodded as her breathing grew labored. I began moving slowly, trying not to go fast. We'd been missing each other for four years, this needed to last. She wrapped her legs around me, and I took that as my cue to speed up. "God...Bella."

"I know, me too, Emmett." She moaned, looking into my eyes. I quickened my pace, but kept the love and affection there. Time was no longer there. All I saw was Bella. I began thrusting harder, not knowing if I was going to hold out for much longer. I'd been looking for this night to happen forever.

"Bella..." I moaned. She dug her nails into my back and I knew she was getting close as well. I saw a small bead of sweat trickling down her neck and brought my lips to kiss her there. I began kissing her all up to her jaw, chin, and then finally lips. We kissed until I couldn't take it anymore. I brought my thumb to her clit and began drawing small circles around it. She tore her lips for mine as her back arched, crying out my name.

"Emmett...I can't..." She stuttered before she stopped breathing all together. She was pulsing around me, coming with me. I kissed her neck as I rode her through her orgasm, letting her finish before my own release. After we had both come back down, we laid there for a few seconds, just enjoying each other's shallow breaths. I gently slid out of her, making us both whimper at the loss. I laid beside her, pulling her close and finding a blanket under the bench and wrapping it over our bodies.

Nothing was said. Noting needed to be. Everything that needed to be said, had been said the minute we ran into each other. I loved her, with every bone, pawer, and free will of my body. Once our breathing had been controlled, I tilted my head and looked over at her. She was perfect in every way. I kissed her forehead as I brushed a piece of hair out of her face. I knew she was falling asleep, her breathing was deep and he eyes were squeezed tight.

"I love you, Bella Swan." I said before falling asleep, with the woman I loved in my arms.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to the sun pouring through the small porthole. I knew that we'd need to return to reality. She had a family, and evern though I hated the thought, they needed her. I slipped out of her grip and found my boxers along with my jeans. I went up and began steering us in the direction of the docks. I hadn't even her come up until she cleared her throat, making me jump.<p>

"Sorry," She whispered, walking up to me. She had nothing on but my light blue button up from last night. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry we stayed out all night. We should have gone home." I whispered as she grabbed me from behind.

"Don't worry about it." I steered us into the marinia, and we both got off. I walked her to her car in the cafe's lot, watching her get in and drive away. I had this small fear in the back of my head that'd be the last time I see her. But then, I remembered last night. Nothing was over. It never was to begin with. I drove home and quietly entered my apartment, hoping Claira wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen to grab a water, and was scarred to death when I saw her sitting there.

"Claira..." I said before her eyes filled with tears.

"Where were you? You scarred me to death."

"Sorry, my phone was above deck, I didn't hear it." I said, looking at my phone feeling guilty for not talking to her.

"Above deck?" She asked, she was the only one besides Riley, Madeline, and Rosalie. "You were with...her all night?" She asked. She knew. She always had. She knew there was someone I'd be thinking about, missing when I was with her. She saw it in the looks I gave her and I never tried hiding it.

"I'm sorry. I love you, I do but...Claira,"

"I know. I knew Emmett. I just wish I didn't." She said, standing up and walking over to her. "She isn't going to be easy to win, even after this. You better fight til the death for this girl." She smiled. She was hurting, I knew that. I did love her, but she wasn't Bella. I hugged her tightly, afraid to let her go.

"I love you, Claira."

"I love you too, Emmett. Mad's at her Dad's, I'll bring her over to say goodbye later." She said, walking towards the front door.

"Please don't let this affect the girls. Madeline is Riley's best friend in the world."

"I wouldn't dream of tearing those girls up." She said before leaving. I sighed, suddenly feeling the size of this apartment. It was lonely and cold alone. I dug my phone out of my pocket, dialing her number.

"Hey you." She greeted, sounding happy.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good and clean." She laughed, I missed that laugh. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a lot of time. I gotta pick Liam up and we're going to go see Jacob's father for a bit."

"That's okay, I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi." She almost whispered. It was official, I needed this girl to survive. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Emmett, as much as I loved last night...we can't. I have Liam, I need to take care of him. I'm so sorry." She said and a jelousy raced through my heart.

"No, I understand." We said our goodbye's and hung up. I didn't know what to do. Last night was so perfect, but it wasn't a reality. I knew I needed to end things with Claira. Even if Bella hadn't re-entered my life, things were just comfortable. We weren't in love. But she loved Liam's father, and I knew she felt horrible for doing what she did. Noting about this was going to be easy, but I wanted to fight for her. She was Bella. I was Emmett. We belonged together. After I had showered and slept for a while, seeing a text from Bella made me jump.

'_I forgot my jacket in your car...can I come get it sometime later?'_

_'Sure, no problem. Just tell me when.'_

_'Like six?'_

_'Sounds great.' _

I was going to get to see her again. I cleaned up around the apartment, getting ready for both Riley, and Bella to come over. Rosalie brought Riley over at normal time, and looked outraged. I took Riley and set her in the living room, putting on Dora the Explora for her.

"What?" I asked after she'd been staring at me for like five minutes straight.

"You slept with Bella?" She asked, looking angry, and sorry for me at the same time. The question didn't need to be answered, she could see it in my eyes. "Emmett. You have Claira. She has a son. A fiancee, Emmett. She isn't yours anymore."

"Rosalie, Bella and I belong together. Fiancee, girlfriend, kids aside. It was meant to happen last night. Hell it was meant to happen years ago."

"Let her go, Emmett. Be happy with someone else. Bella has caused more problems than she's worth."

"She's worth everything in the world to me, Rosalie. I can't give up. Not now. Not ever." I said and she just looked at me, pain in her eyes. Her views about everything that was happening were realistic. Mine weren't. But I couldn't be realistic. I had to be hopeful.


	21. Lay a Whisper

**Chapter Twenty-One- Lay a Whisper**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

What had I done? I'd slept with someone else. The worst part of it was, it felt right. But this cloud of guilt hanging above me, told me it was the most wrong thing I could have ever done. I drove to Rachel's and picked Liam up, praying Jacob wouldn't be there. I needed a little extra time to think. Clear my head of everything. Jacob needed to know, but the selfish person inside of me was tell me not to tell him because I wanted to keep him for myself. Being with Jacob was safe. That's all I needed in my life was something safe.

I drove us both home and put Liam in his room with his toys. I grabbed his monitor and jumped in the shower, trying to comprehend. I wasn't a cheater. After Jacob, I wasn't the type of girl to have random sex. But something had come over me last night. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was Emmett. Whatever it was, it didn't feel wrong at the time. But getting into my car, everything that'd happened felt wrong.

I stepped out of the shower and went into my room, my phone buzzing on the nightstand. Emmett. Figured.

"Hey you." I said to him.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good and clean." I laughed. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a lot of time. I gotta pick Liam up and we're going to go see Jacob's father for a bit."

"That's okay, I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi." I almost whispered. Talking to him, made me feel more guilty.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Emmett, as much as I loved last night...we can't. I have Liam, I need to take care of him. I'm so sorry." I told him. My heart broken. Last night made me realize I'd never not love Emmett. But he was my past. Liam and Jacob were my future. That was that.

"No, I understand." He said. After we'd said our goodbye's, I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and went to get Liam dressed and fed.

"Mama?" He asked as he picked at his grilled cheese.

"Yes Liam?"

"Is gampa okay?" He asked, looking pained. He must have overheard Rachel and Paul talking last night.

"Yeah, baby. Grandpa is okay. You know how you get boo-boo's and mama and daddy need to take care of them?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Well, grandpa had a very big boo-boo on his back, and it was so big that doctors needed to fix it. But, soon, Grandpa's boo-boo will be healed. It will just take a bit extra time."

"Oh," He said, his face unsure. But once he began eating again, I knew I'd gotten through to him. We finished eating and got in the car. He was in the backseat playing with his spiderman action figure and I smiled. No matter what happened with Jacob or Emmett, I'd always have my favorite guy in my life. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and got Liam out of his booster seat. We walked into Billy's room, and his eyes lit up. Since we stayed in Washington with Liam, Jacob's family didn't get to see him as often, so they were extatic when they saw him.

"Gampa!" Liam yelled, running up to the bed. Jacob grabbed him in time, making sure he didn't pounce on Billy with his back. "Daddy!"

"Liam, you can't jump on your grandpa. You have to hug him gently. Okay?"

"Okay. Can I get down now?" Liam asked, probably not even caring what Jacob had said. He put him down and he went straight to my purse.

"What are you looking for, bud?" I asked.

"My card for Gampa." I laughed, pulling it out of my pocket. "Thanks!" He squealed, grabbing it from me and walking over to the bed. "Here." He said happily, shoving the card in his face. It was sweet. He scribbled all over the front and on the inside, and had me write a message. He signed it with his handprint. He was the sweetest two year old I could have been blessed with.

"Get well soon, Grandpa Black." He read out loud, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Thank you, Liam." He said, lightly squeezing Liam. The rest of the afternoon passed by slowly. We talked as Liam played quietly by himself after Paul had left.

"Dad, we should be heading out. Liam's gonna be really cranky tonight, since he didn't nap. We're going to try and get him to bed early." Jacob said, grabbing a very sleepy Liam in his arms.

"Sure. Thanks for bringing him." He said, gripping my hand tightly. "Your mother would have been so proud, Jacob."

"I know, Dad. I know." Jacob said, trying to keep it in. We said our goodbye's and Jacob carried Liam out to my car, putting him in his booster seat.

"Hey, you oaky?" I asked, cupping his cheek with my hand.

"Yeah, I just wish my Mom were hear to help my Dad. I hate the idea that we're going to need a private nurse to help care for him while he's in the wheel chair." He told me. His mother had died in a car accident when Jacob was only fifteen years old. Not even a high school freshman yet. She would never get to see anything monumental in Jacob's life, and it killed him everyday that she'd never meet Liam.

"I know, honey. But she's here. And she loves you, and Liam. She knows him."

"I know, but Liam will never know her." He said sadly. I didn't know what else to say. He was hurting, and lucky for me, I'd never have to deal with this. A roll of thunder told me it was time to leave and go home. The drive home didn't take long, most people were inside hiding from the storm. We got home at the same time and ran inside before it began to rain. We put Liam in his room for a little extra time to sleep, and settled on the couch.

"Crap." I said, getting up and grabbing my phone.

"What?"

"I forgot my jacket last night. I'm going to go get it." I said, grabbing my keys.

"Bella, can't you wait to get it?"

"No," I said, jumping into my car, hoping it'd be a quick ride. But, traffic seemed to pick up and I was caught. I grabbed my phone, telling Emmett I'd be there soon to grab it. Thankfully, traffic began moving again and I was at his place soon. It began pouring and I ran into his building, looking at the apartment number's to find him. I pressed the 'up' button to the elevator and it opened, showing Rosalie. Awesome.

"Bella." She said, sounding cold and nasty just as she did in high school.

"Hi, Rosalie." Was all I said before she got out and walked away, not missing a chance to bump me out of the way. I ignored her and made my way to Emmett's place. I knocked softly on the door, hoping that once I saw him I could just grab my jacket and go. But, once I saw him...I was his.

"Bella." He said, his breathing labored. This was wrong. I wasn't supposed to be feeling anything for him. "Here, come on in." I made my way inside, seeing my jacket I should have grabbed it, thanked him, and left.

"Thanks, for keeping this." I said, picking it up.

"No prob..." Just then the lights went out and I heard Riley's screech coming from the other room. It was only six o'clock, but it was dark with the heavy cloud looming outside. "Riley, honey, I'll be right there. Hold on." He said running to where she was. He came back, with the little four year old nestled in his chest. "Shhhhh. The lights only went out."

"It's scary now, Daddy." She wined, and I could see her gripping his shirt tightly. My phone rang, bringing me to pull myself away from them.

"Hey," I said, scarred Jacob would be really pissed off.

"Please tell me your off the road." He demanded, his voice urgent and scarred.

"Yeah, why?"

"A bunch of trees are coming down, I didn't want you getting crushed."

"I'm off the road. I'm inside, and I'm perfectly safe."

"Thank god. Now, why the HELL did you run off you get your jacket in a storm like this, Bella? You scarred the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed with you and Liam. But, I'm okay. Really." I explained, and he was silent. "Jacob?"

"Did you go home last night?" He asked suddenly.

"Jacob..."

"Answer the question, Bella."

"No, we went on his boat and fell asleep. That's...all." I lied. I felt horrible. I should have told him. He deserved the truth. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him something so horrible. "Please say something."

"Stay where you are. I don't want you driving in this. Love you."

"I love you too. Jacob?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know. I'll see you later." He said and hung up. I walked back to where Emmett was and couldn't help but laugh. He had a hundred candles lit, and about ten flashlights going.

"Is that enough light?" He asked Riley. She shook her head no, and he sighed, searching through a box and finding more candles.

"You sure have a lot of candles." I laughed, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, well when your kid is afraid of the dark, you accumulate more than you ever thought you would. Plus, it helps setting the mood." He laughed, making me blush. We finished lighting the candles until Riley was thoroughly satisfied. "Well, there isn't much we can make for dinner. Our stove is electric." He sighed.

"I think I can whip something up. Where's your pantry?" He lead me to where the food was kept and I shooed him out. Half our later, there was a chicken salad for the two of us, and some cold chicken, and apple sauce set out for Riley.

"This looks very good." He said, putting Riley in her chair. "Doesn't it, Riley?" Her eyes lit up as she dug into her chicken. We sat down, and nothing was really said, Riley talked the night away. She told me everything, and I was thankful she was able to warm up so quickly.

"I know you." She observed as we were cleaning up.

"Riley, sweet girl, this is the first time you've met Bella." Emmett said to her.

"But, she looks like the girl in your picture, Daddy." She said and Emmett turned red. "The one by your bed, Daddy."

"Riley..." He called after her as she ran into the other room. She came running back with a picture fram in her hand.

"See, that's me. That's Daddy. And...BELLA THAT IS YOU!" She screeched, jumping for joy like she just solved a mystery.

"Yeah, Riley. That is me." I whispered, taking the picture from her and studying it. It was a picture of Emmett, Riley and I in the nursery. I smiled at the memory, it was just after the clock turned twelve on New Year's Eve. We'd woken Riley up with our screaming and I had just put her back to sleep, Rosalie had fallen asleep early and could not be woken up. Riley soon grew board and went into the living room and began playing with her Barbie dolls again.

"So, thanks for dinner." Emmett said, trying to change the subject.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have this by your bed?" I asked, and his face turned sad.

"Because, it was all I had of you. It was my only connection to you."

"Em..."

"Bella, I told you last night. I'm in love with you, and I never stopped. And from last night, you seemed like you knew what I was talking about. To still be so in love with someone, that it hurts."

"There was so much going on last night, Emmett."

"Yeah, there was. But how I felt about you, it wasn't going to change no matter how complicated it would be. Stop fighting this."

"Emmett, no. I'm not fighting anything. Last night, it was great. But it was wrong. You know it."

"But how can something so wrong, feel so right then?" He asked, walking closer to me. He placed his hand on my heart again, and I almost melted. "Bella," He said before leaning into me. Our lips touched, and I should have pushed him away immediately. But I couldn't. We heard a faint giggle coming from the doorway, and broke away, looking to see Riley laughing away.

"Riley Taylor! I'm gonna get you!" He said before she screamed and he chased after her. After playing with Riley for a bit longer, I helped Emmett get her ready for bed, but stepped out as he tucked her in.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my darling?" He asked as he pulled the covers up.

"Do you like Bella?" She asked, almost sounding scarred.

"Yes, I do. Very much."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"No, sweetie. Bella has a family of her own."

"But you said you liked her?"

"I do, but like a best friend. I like mommy, but I'm not going to marry her." He said and I heard a tiny sigh. I decided to quit ease dropping and went back into the living room, snooping around. He didn't have many personal things in his apartment. A few pictures of Riley, and him and his mother. A couple pictures of the what I assumed to be the aunt he had told me about, but nothing else.

"Sorry about that. Bed time seems to always be a question and answer session with her." He said, coming into the room.

"Don't worry about it, Liam never goes down right away. Jacob and I had to begin putting him to bed half hour earlier just so he'd actually be asleep when he's supposed to be." I said as he awkwardly moved closer to me, shoving his hands in his pockets. This is when everything needed to be said. "Look, Emmett."

"Don't. Please." He whispered.

"Don't what?"

"Give me the speech."

"What speech?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"The 'it was great but it shouldn't have happened' speech." He answered. He knew, he knew this was just a one time thing and that it pained me every minute knowing it had happened. "Because, Bella...it's bull. That speech."

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"You know it was meant to happen. You know we belong together. I'm supposed to be Liam's father, the one you're going to marry."

"But you aren't, Emmett. You haven't been that guy since senior year...five years ago." I answered, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Bella..."

"I have to go." I whispered before grabbing my jacket and heading for the door. I was suddenly jerked back and facing Emmett again.

"Bella...please." He pleaded, pain and confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before running back into the hallway. We weren't meant to be together. He was my high school love and that's all he ever would be.


	22. I'd Sing to You

**Chapter Twenty-Two- I'd Sing to You**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Watching Bella run out of the apartment killed me. After everything we'd been through together, and then what happened last night and she could still stand there and lie to my face. I knew there was still something there...I just knew. If there wasn't she would have let what happened last night happen and forget about it. Never look back. But she drove over here just to get her jacket even though it was storming outside.

I blew out all the candles and walked back to my bedroom. I peered in through Riley's door and saw her clutching the stuffed animal I had gotten her at the zoo to stop he from crying when she was seven months old. She was deathly afraid of the elephants and wouldn't keep crying until I bought her the baby gorilla. I smiled knowing she was the one girl who I'd always have in my life no matter had badly I screwed up. I closed her door the rest of the way and walked back to my room. I picked up my phone, expecting to see something from Rosalie about the schedule for next week, but instead saw a voicemail from Bella.

_"Emmett...hi. Look I'm sorry for everything. You were the first guy I ever loved and I'll always love you. But I can't say that I'm IN love with you. I love my son and Jacob. And I hope, that maybe this is a new beginning for the two of us. But...nothing is ever going to happen for us. Anyway, we're leaving Chicago tomorrow afternoon and I just wanted to say bye."_

"Damn." I whispered, hanging up my phone and setting it on the nightstand. She would always be living in her own world. I had a sleepless night. Riley woke up thirsty in the middle of the night an without her nightlight, was unable to fall back asleep until she was in my bed with me. Then, when my mind had almost shut off and almost allowed me to fall asleep, I'd begin to think of Bella again.

I woke up later than usual the next morning and Riley was already in the living room playing with her toys. I looked at the clock; ten thirty. Bella's plane was already halfway to Washington. My phone had no new voicemails or text messages. What she said to me last night was the last thing I'd hear from her, probably forever. I stood up and walked into the living room, trying to act as if nothing was wrong for Riley, but I couldn't help the pain I was feeling now. It was as if we had broken up all over again.

Jane came by and took Riley off my hands. She sensed something was wrong, but was the kind of person who didn't pry. She stood by the philosophy 'if you want to talk, you will' and I was grateful for that today. Talking about it would just keep reminding me it was over, and that was not something I needed. Besides, I had a piece to compose for a Juilliard assignment due at the beginning of the program. They knew everybody could play, but wanted to get a feel for us through music. Composing was that portal that showed who we really were.

I sat down at my piano, determined to get something done, but every time I began to play something new, I ended up playing something Bella and I shared together. The worst was when I began playing 'On My Own' from _Les Miserables_. I didn't want to feel this way. I felt like a fucking teenage boy again and I was so happy when I'd gotten out of those awful teenage years. I was pining over a girl who didn't want me and belonged to somebody else. And worst of all, I had my chance and I blew it a long time ago.

Three hours had passed by quickly and when Jane dropped Riley off, I had actually gotten somewhere with my piece.

"How's it coming?" She asked after we had Riley settled in her room, playing with Polly Pockets.

"I was able to get the beginning done thankfully." I said, starring out the window like in some romantic movie. The boy pining for the girl he couldn't have...what happened to me.

"Well that's good."

"She left, Aunt Jane. She's gone and she isn't going to come back." I eventually said after an awkward silence. "We slept together the other night...letting everything that had been building up since we'd broken up go...and she's still lying about her feelings for me."

"Emmett, this might not be what you want to hear...but maybe she isn't lying."

"She is though. I know the face she gets when she isn't being honest...and she had that look on her face every single time she told me she loved Jacob or that she wasn't in love with me anymore. I know, Bella..."

"Maybe she has no choice but to lie, Emmett. She has a son with this man."

"I have a daughter with Rosalie...but I'm not lying about being in love with Rosalie. Being with Jacob isn't doing anybody any good. And above all...don't you think he deserves to know the truth?" I asked. It sucked that no matter what ending this situation had, no one would win. Somebody would get hurt.

"Yes he deserves the truth...but he also doesn't deserve what you are coughing up."

"What I'm coughing up?" I asked slightly confused.

"All the assumptions you're making. Maybe you're right. Maybe she's lying to everyone about her feelings towards you and him. But, Emmett, maybe you're wrong. Maybe she does love you but she might not be in love with you. There is a difference kid. She's probably always going to love you...but she might be in love with Jacob and these assumptions aren't getting anybody anywhere."

"Aunt Jane...she's lying about being in love with him."

"Maybe so...but that's her problem. Not yours. If she wants to marry someone she doesn't love, that isn't your choice and you can't barge in and ruin everything they have because more than likely...they have a god routine."

"A good routine doesn't mean love, Aunt Jane. I have a good routine with Rosalie but I don't love her...I'd be lying if I said I did."

"But Bella might not be lying when she says she loves Jacob." She said and and the conversation ended. I knew Aunt Jane was probably right but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that Bella was in love with this guy and over the moon excited to marry him. I didn't want to believe that what we shared our senior year of high school was over.

* * *

><p>The next month was long and lonely. I didn't have Bella in my life and now I didn't even have a companion anymore. I broke it off with Claira, thinking Bella and I stood a chance and I regretted it. It did turn out to be a good thing though. Without a girl to see, there were no more distractions from my piece...other than Riley of course.<p>

"Daddy?" Riley asked after she'd had her nightly glass of water.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked, switching on her nightlight.

"What happened to Bella? I miss her. She was a nice girl."

"She was nice girl, Riley." I agreed, sitting next to her.

"Then...what happened to her? Did she go away?"

"Yes, she did honey. She went back to her home." I answered, hoping she'd drop the subject.

"Where is her home?" She asked, not ready to forget about it.

"Far away, Riley. Now, no more questions. It's time for the lights to be shut off and for you to close your eyes and go to sleep." I said, pulling the covers up, kissing her forehead and turning out her light.

"Daddy?" She asked as I was about to close the door.

"Yes baby?" I asked, standing in the doorway looking at her beautiful face with the little light that was coming in from the other room.

"I love you very much." She said, a soft smile spread across her face.

"I love you too, darling." I said, closing the door. I didn't sleep much that night. I spent most of the night pacing out of nervousness and rewriting parts of the piece I thought weren't quite right. Jane knocked silently on the door at six so she could watch Riley until Rosalie picked her up for daycare.

"Thanks for doing this." I whispered, bringing all my things to the door. I walked into Riley's room and shook her gently.

"Daddy?" She asked sleepily, wiping her eyes.

"Daddy has to go now. You be good for Mommy while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I love you." She said, setting her head on her pillow again. I smiled when her breathy was heavy and steady again. I said goodbye to Jane and left a note to Rosalie, then I was off to New York. The traffic wasn't heavy and getting through secrureity didn't take as long as I thought it would. The flight was peaceful. I listened to my recording of the song and was pleased with what I had accomplished.

I had a day before I was to play my piece for the faculty. Each person had one hour to practice their piece and that was it. My hour wasn't until late in the day, so I walked around campus. It was beautiful. The buildings were old and each one had a special meaning to it. I explored the insides of the buildings as well. The autotoriums were huge. I walked onto the stage where a beautiful grand piano was being held.

I walked onto stage and sat down, beginning to play my piece. I was so lost in the song I didn't here the door open and close. Once I had stopped playing, the sound of clapping filled the room and I looked up to see my mother standing there.

"Mom...what are you doing here?" I asked, standing up.

"I came to talk to you." She said, sitting down in a seat. I got down from the stage and went and sat next to her. "Emmett...Jane told me what happened between you and Bella."

"Just now? It's been like a month."

"No, she told me when it happened. I just wanted to give you time to think clearly."

"Okay?"

"Emmett, let her go. She doesn't want you...and honestly I think she made that pretty clear when she left in high school. Honey, I'm sorry things didn't work out and I know how much this hurt...but please find a way to move on."

"I can't, Mom. Not when I know she cares about me and wants me...not him."

"Emmett..."

"No! Why would she sleep with me if she loved this other guy? People don't seem to think of that when I tell them that she doesn't love him. If you love someone, you don't cheat on them! End of story!" I yelled. I was just frustrated now. Everyone kept telling me she loved him, but how can you cheat on someone if you love them?

"Okay, good point. But...weather she loves you or not she isn't coming back. Accept it." She said and nothing more needed to be said. My mother and I spent the rest of the day together. She helped me look at decently priced apartments, that were also in safe neighborhoods for Riley. By the end of the night, I had put an apartment on hold, just in case something better came along before I had to put a payment on it.

Morning came and my stomach was in knots. I hadn't been so nervous since playing for Bella junior year at lunch time. Me, along with ten other students nervously paced the lobby of the autotorium. Each and everyone of us were pale and looked like we were about to be sick. We all knew we'd already been accepted, but this was a make it or break it time. The time to show them how serious you are and who you are personally, through the art of music.

A lady with long read hair came out from behind the big wooden doors with a clipboard in hand. I recognized her to me one of the peolpe who'd come to here me audition for the place at Julliard. She put on her black rimmed glasses and looked down at her clipboard.

"Christian Anderson." She said sweetly as I watched the lanky kid with glasses stand. No one had any words and neither did her as he walked into the room, taking deep breaths and trying to keep it together. She followed him inside and shut the door. And so it begins. I was one of the last people to go inside. Number seven out of ten.

"Emmett McCarty." The redheaded lady asked as she came out again. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Good luck." the girl sitting next to me said. I smiled at her before following the lady into the autotorium. It was smaller than the one I'd snuck into yesterday, but it was just as grand. A big, black grand piano sat on the stage and I smiled. I'd never been blessed to be able to play such a beautiful piano before.

"Hello, Emmett." And elder man said from the seats. He was the director of the program and I smiled nervously at him. "What is the name of your piece?" He asked me.

"Riley's Lullaby." I answered. Every night after I'd finished part of the song, I'd play it to Riley and she'd fall asleep almost immediately.

"Wonderful. When ever you're ready, dear." The redhead said. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on the keys and began playing. The song started soft and slow, but by the middle, the entire room was filled with the sound of the keys being hit. I was so lost in what I was doing, that the applause they gave me once I was finished, startled me. I looked over to the three people, smiling.

"That was beautiful, Emmett. Well done." The lady applauded and I sighed a sigh of relief. I turned to the other man in the room who didn't have any expression on his face.

"I'm not sure," He began and my eyes dropped a little bit. "I'm not sure how a teenage boy raised in a time period with no culture or grace...can produce such a beautiful piece of music. Very well done." He complimented and I starred in relief. I turned to the director who's face was glowing.

"There is a reason we selected only ten people for this program and you just proved to me why we chose you. You have a gift, Emmett. Truly. Thank you for playing for us and we shall see you in a week." He said and I stood up and walked out of the room. I walked out feeling happy, but my mind drifted to Bella. I knew that being here, and her being in Seattle, meant we'd never be. I couldn't come here without settling everything with Bella.

I called Jane and told her I'd be staying in New York a bit longer, but headed to JFK Airport and got a flight to Seattle. I followed Alice's directions carefully and found myself standing in front of an apartment complex Bella and I had driven by so many times before. Her apartment was only on the second floor and I found myself actually throwing rocks at the balcony door.

I saw the curtains move after the fifth rock I threw and the door opened. She came out and looked down, her eyes growing big when she saw me.

"Emmett?" I saw her mouth.


	23. It's Not Possible

**Chapter Twenty-Three: It's Not Possible**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Shhhhh." I soothed Liam as we tried fighting off the bug that had taken over his body. He'd be fine in a day or so after the medicine kicked in, but for right now he was a sick little boy.

"Mommy." He cried after I'd put him in the crib. It broke my heart, but I couldn't coddle him. He had to cry this out for himself, or at least that's what my mother would tell me if she were here. I closed the door and walked into the living room where Edward was reading the paper.

"He still have a fever?" He asked.

"A bit. It isn't as bad as it was this morning." I answered, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"There's been a tapping from the balcony door for about ten minutes." He said, almost smirking.

"Okay?" I answered, confused. I picked up my text book, but Edward wasn't lying, there really was a tapping on the window. set the book down and went over, opening the doors and stepping onto the balcony. I looked down and saw someone I never expected to see here.

"Emmett?" I whispered, trying to grasp the situation. Emmett McCarty...someone I thought I'd said my last goodbye to...was throwing pebbles at my window. He waved his hand towards himself, asking me to come down and for some reason, I couldn't say no. I walked inside, still slightly confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" Edward asked me as I walked to the front door. "Bella?"

"Emmett...he's outside..." I said before walking out of the apartment. It didn't take long before I was standing face to face with him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He answered, looking at the ground.

"Emmett, I said everything a few weeks ago. It's over...I'm sorry but that's the reality."

"Bella, come on. Stop lying."

"I'm not, Emmett! You were an amazing first boyfriend, and I'm lucky I had you...but that was in high school. We both need to move on from each other. You need to live your life with Riley and whatever girl who is lucky to someday find you, and I need to live my life with Liam and Jacob. They are the ones I want to be with forever."

"You said that to me, too."

"Four years ago in high school, Em. Time passes and heals old wounds. I'm sorry you are still feeling this way, but I've moved on." I said, beginning to go back inside.

"Quit the act, Bella!" He suddenly shouted at me. "You don't want to be with this Jacob, guy! I saw the way you looked at him when you were with him...it was nothing compared to the look you gave me when we slept together a few weeks ago! You want to be with me, not him!"

"You can't tell me who I want and don't wanna be with, Emmett! Don't you dare say I don't want to be with, Jacob!"

"Maybe I can't tell you who you want," He started, beginning to calm down. "But I can tell by the look on your face you don't love him."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I don't?" He asked, looking angry and hurt. "I've been in love with since sophomore year, Bella. I know a little more than you think."

"Go home, Emmett."

"I know that you are allergic to shellfish by itself but if you put in pasta you're somehow fine. I know that when you were ten you broke your arm and it didn't heal properly because you sawed the cast off yourself two weeks early. I know that in the tenth grade, you tried to OD on you father's Percocet because of what people were saying. And I know that the looks you gave me when we were in high school...aren't half of what you give to Jacob." He whispered as I felt the tears beginning to stroll down my face.

"Emmett...we dated that's why you know those things." I defended.

"Does Jacob know those things?"

"Of course he does." I snapped.

"Even that you tried to kill yourself?" He asked and I began balling. It was the one thing I'd never told him and always felt bad for not telling him. But I couldn't be 'that girl' to my own husband.

"You only know because you found me on the floor, not breathing." I tried.

"And don't you think that means something, Bella? That we are way more to each other because of that terrible experience we went through together?" He asked and I just couldn't stay here any longer. Emmett was the first guy I fell in love with, it'd always be hard to forget that.

"I think you should leave now." I told him sternly, trying to act like he wasn't affecting me at all. He turned white as a ghost and looked like he'd been hit by a truck. But thankfully, he didn't argue. He came close to me and kissed my forehead. He turned and walked down the street towards the cab company. I tried to refuse to cry, but failed. I turned around, looked up and saw Edward standing on the balcony, looking pained.

I took a deep breath before going back inside. I knew Edward had been listening to every word we'd said and screamed to each other.

"So...you and Emmett?" He finally asked after I'd checked on Liam, who was sleeping soundly. The one time I want him to be screaming and needing all my attention...he was sleeping.

"No. We aren't getting back together or anything. We slept together when we were in Chicago and it was a BIG mistake." I admitted and he didn't look pleased. "Please, don't give me that look, Edward."

"Bella, open your damn eyes!" He yelled. "You and Emmett are meant for one another."

"Don't you start too!" I groaned.

"No, I have to step in or your going to make the biggest mistake of your life by marrying Jacob."

"W-what? You're the one who convinced me to move on from Emmett! To try dating someone knew. You told me that 'you broke up with him...not the other way around. And I'm sorry for saying that, but it's time to move on.' You said that, Edward. I wasn't ready yet, but you pushed and pushed and pushed!" I argued.

"Bella, I wanted you to go on a date! Not have sex and get pregnant." He said and it stung. He'd always been on my side, from the moment he found out I was pregnant. He was the one who held me when I cried after telling my parents, he was the one who I ran to when I'd been angry at Jacob for something stupid because my hormones were crazed, he was the person I called when Jacob wasn't answering his phone and I went into labor. Edward had been the most understanding person and I couldn't believe he was outing me all of a sudden.

"I...I didn't wanna..wanna get..." I trailed off, unable to finish. Everyone else was telling me I'd made a huge mistake not Edward. He'd never criticized me, until now.

"Bella," He said, bringing me into a hug. "I know that. I know that you were drunk and everything was happening so fast. I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. But I'm just being honest. I wanted you to try new things and meet new people and then after a while, end up with Emmett."

"What? You wanted Emmett and I to be together? Why?"

"You two were miserable without each other. Every time I saw you starring blankly at your laptop, hoping he'd write you broke my heart. And every email Emmett sent me, telling me how much he loved you and how much he missed you killed me a little bit on the inside."

"Every...every email?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. Bella, Emmett is my best friend," He told me before I hit him on the arm. "Oh hush. You're my sister, always have been. We didn't loose touch when we graduated."

"Well, if you wanted us to get back together...why'd you try and set me up on dates?" I asked him.

"Because, I wanted you to be happy again. I knew that once you started dating, you'd feel better and when the time was right for the both of you, you and Emmett would get back together again. But then..."

"Then I slept with Jacob and got pregnant. Sorry to mess up your plan." I said, trying to joke about it.

"It was never a plan persay...just a hope I had for the two of you." He told me and the room fell silent. "Look, Bella, I know you and Jacob are always going to be connected because of Liam...but don't marry him because you feel you have to."

"Have to?"

"Because you had a baby together. Do what your heart tells you...not what society thinks."

"I love Jacob. More than anything." I huffed, getting annoyed at Edward for accusing me I didn't.

"I'm not saying you don't...but that doesn't mean you love him enough to marry him. Bella, do you love Emmett?" He asked and I couldn't answer right away. Of course I did, he was the first guy I loved. but I was in love with Jacob and couldn't wait to marry him and watch our family grow.

"No." I simply said before standing up and walking towards Liam's room.

"I don't believe you!" Edward called after me as I closed the door.

* * *

><p>Two months had passed since Emmett came and confronted me. It was really over. Watching him walk away from my apartment showed me it was over and had been for years. I sat with Jacob in our living room, trying to arrange music for the wedding, which was in three short months. It was planned as a small wedding. The ceremony and reception in my backyard with only about one hundred and fifty people. Edward had offered to keep an eye on Liam so Jacob and I could get all of this taken care of without a thousand interruptions.<p>

"So, we have our first dance song," He said, beaming at me. Jacob grew up in Chicago, but his family was big time country. He played Amazed by Lonestar the day Liam was born in an attempt to calm me down during contractions and the song became special to us that very moment. "And you and your father have your song picked, Rachel and I have our song picked...now all that's left is the music in the ceremony." He told me.

"Well, do we want like songs with words or just music?" I asked him as we searched the internet.

"I kinda want like a song for when we walk up the aisle after we're married." He said, blushing.

"Wherever You Will Go." I whispered to myself.

"I like it. Because, Bella," He said, taking my hand in his and looking at me. "I'd go anywhere with you...forever." He said and I leaned into a kiss. "But during the ceremony, I think it should just be music." He said and we continued searching. In the back round, I could hear the movie that Liam was watching with Edward.

_"Annie was all grown up and was leaving us, and something inside began to hurt._ " I recognized the quote from _Father of the Bride,_ mine and Edwards favorite movie as kids. I stood up and walked to the doorway of the living room, when Pachelbel's Canon began playing at the beginning of the ceremony. While listening to the music, all I could think of was Emmett the night we slept together many months ago.

Everything felt so right when I was with him that night. The way he touched me sent electricity through my body, something I'd never experienced before. Not even with Jacob. The way he said my name as he climaxed, gave me goosebumps, knowing that he truly cared about me, even loved me. The fact that he still had a picture of me with Riley reminded me that I was still in love with him and needed to make things right.

"Bella? Hey..." Jacob began as he walked up to me.

"Emmett." I whispered without thinking.

"Ex...excuse me?" Jacob stuttered. I took his hand in mine and pulled him outside. This needed to be private and Liam definately didn't need to here this. "What's going on?" He asked and I began to ball.

"I slept with Emmett while we were in Chicago." I finally admitted after my sobs had died down. I looked up and saw a look of anger, hurt, and denial. "I am so sorry."

"You...you...you slept with him? You SLEPT WITH HIM?" He yelled as tears streamed down his face. "Bella! How could do that?"

"I'm sorry. It just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course you didn't mean for it to happen...but it did! FUCK BELLA!" He yelled, throwing his hand in the wall. "Do you love him?" He asked after a long silence.

"I..."

"Do you love him, Bella?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes." I finally answered, causing both of us to cry even harder. "I'm sorry. But I was never over him, Jacob. I love you...I do. But I can't marry you."

"You...you love him?" He asked, trying to make sense of it all. "You don't...you don't even want to try and save what we have?"

"It wouldn't be fair to you to try, Jacob."

"What about Liam? What about our plan to be a family? Our future?" I could only shake my head. I couldn't even think about having custody battles over him. "This is it? This is how you want to leave things?"

"It would be unfair to you not to end it, Jacob. I've been beating myself up for months...since it happened. And," I started, removing the ring he'd given to me when he proposed. "I have to do this." I said to him as he extended his hand and I gave him the ring. His hand slowly closed around it and I could see the pain in his eyes. I had just broken the promise I'd made to him. The promise that we'd always be together, always be a family. And it was killing me as well.

Emmett was the man I was supposed to be with and I knew that. But I did love Jacob and it killed me to break his heart. It broke my heart as I watched the tears stream down his cheek. I hated myself for hurting him, but I knew it had to be done or we'd be living our entire lives in pain.

"I'm so sorry." I said for the hundredth time since our conversation began.

"Me too." He admitted, trying to wipe away the pain. "I'm...I'm going to get some of my things. I'll stay with Jared tonight and we can figure everything out in the morning." He told me, turning the knob to go inside. I walked in behind him, silently closing the door. Edward was standing in front of me, he was no fool and knew everything that had just happened. He opened his arms and I ran into them, hugging him tightly.

"Where's Liam?" I asked after I'd let go.

"In his room. I put in a book on tape while you two were outside." Edward answered.

"I'm going to go check on him." I said and walked towards his nursery. I was taking a father away from his son in breaking it off with Jacob. I knew he would always be there for Liam, no matter what was going on between us, but it killed me to know that he wouldn't be here everyday. Liam would have scheduled time with his father, scheduled time with me. He could never just be with me, or be with Jacob. It'd be on our schedules and how busy we were.

I stopped in the doorway when I heard Jacob's voice softly talking.

"I'll be back in the morning, okay bud?" I heard him ask.

"Noooo!" Liam whined. "Story." He said and my heart broke for him.

"Liam, buddy, Daddy has to go visit a friend. I'll be here in the morning though." He said and I could here him put Liam in his crib and kissing his forehead. Liam cried as he walked away and shut the door. He didn't even look at me as he brushed past.

"Jacob!" I called as he was leaving. He stopped and turned around, not even saying a word. "You're always welcome here. He's still your son."

"Well. Thanks for telling me that, Bella." He said before turning around and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.


	24. Light the Way

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Light the Way**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

I lay there in bed, with Rosalie next to me, thinking of how I let this happen. I hadn't had a thought about touching Rosalie since junior year in high school, and last night we'd touched every inch of each other. But thinking back to it, maybe it was right. We had a daughter and would always be a family. Maybe it was time I stopped thinking about Bella and thinking of someone else. And Rosalie was an easy choice. We knew each other well. We knew what made one another laugh, what made one another cry. We knew what we liked in terms of movies and food. We knew the sex was good.

Maybe this was my chance to have a family. A real family with the mother of my child. I looked over at Rosalie, sleeping soundly on my chest and thought of everything that had led to this very moment right there.

_"Enough, Emmett." She said to me as she turned off the TV I was watching._

_"Excuse you! I was watching that!" I defended._

_"Get over it! It's been two months. She. Doesn't. Want. You!" She screeched, referring to Bella. It'd been a hard two months, knowing it was over between the two of us. But, I finally knew it was over. She didn't want me, and everyone was right. She loved Jacob and was going to have her happily ever after with him. "Emmett, I know you loved her. But it's over." She said gently, sitting next to me._

_"I know that...and that's why it hurts so much. I didn't wanna face the reality that it was over because...this sucks." I told her, refusing to get overly emotional. "Have you ever loved someone so much...it hurt?" I asked and she turned away from me._

_"Yes." She whispered._

_"How did you deal with it?"_

_"I had a baby girl with him." She admitted, finally looking me in the eyes. Rosalie had never really gotten over me and I was too dumb and distracted to see it. "And then I watched him be with the girl he loved more than life itself. And then...I had to watch him pine over her." She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rosalie had never stopped loving me and every day I was with Bella, or wished for Bella back, it broke her heart._

_"Rosalie..."_

_"Don't. I know you don't feel the same way. But sometimes I wish you did. When I got pregnant...I thought it would be our chance to talk and to get back together...for the baby. But that was silly for me to hope." She told me, making my heart break for her. "I'm sorry. For everything I did. Everything I did to Bella, to you...to us. It was a horrible choice to make and I haven't forgiven myself for letting you go."_

_"I walked away from you...and I'm sorry."I said, putting our foreheads together. All these years, I'd only been focusing on Bella and being with her. But I never stopped to look at what was right there in front of me. Someone who loved me and was Riley's mother. I hadn't thought of Rosalie as more than just a friend in a long time, but in this moment, it felt right._

And it did feel right. Sleeping with her. Maybe now, we could start our family. Our real family. I heard a soft knock on the front door and gently stood up, trying not to wake Rosalie. I pulled on my boxers before padding toward the door and swung it open and almost stopped breaking.

"Bella?" I asked, unable to form a thought. Bella, the one who I've been waiting for was at my door...and I'd just slept with someone else.

"Hi." She greeted, seeming out of breath. "I left Jacob. I told him everything. I'm ready to be..." She began to say before I heard footsteps coming from my room. "Someone here?" She asked.

"Oh...I ummm..." I began to say before Rosalie came into view, wearing my Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and nothing else. I saw all the color drain from Bella's face and tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Bella? Hi." Rosalie said and I knew what she was up to.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" I asked, trying to keep my temper under control.

"I was just wandering if you were coming back to bed?" She asked and Bella ran out the door, towards the street.

"Why, Rosalie? Why'd you do that?" I asked as I grabbed my sweatshirt.

"Because...you're with me now. You don't need her." She answered as I opened the door.

"I'm not with you, Rosalie. I'm sorry, but yeah. I do need Bella." I said racing outside and grabbing Bella's arm so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Let got of me Emmett!" She let, trying to get out of my grip.

"Not until we talk!"

"What's there to talk about?" She asked, finally breaking free from my grip. "I came clean to my fiancee about us sleeping together, told him I was in love with YOU and that our wedding was off! And I come here to finally tell you I wanted to be with you and how much I loved you...and you're with Rosalie! I risked everything so I could be here with you!" She cried before walking away.

"Marry me!" I called out to her. She stopped walking, but didn't turn to face me. "Please."

"Marry you?" She asked, turning around as I walked towards her. "Why should I marry you?" She asked and I reached her, cupping her face with my hands and wiping away her tears.

"Because I'm in love with you. Because you're the only girl I'll ever want. Because you're everything to me." I told her.

"Emmett..."

"This isn't some rash decision I made a few seconds ago so you wouldn't walk away again. I've been thinking about this my entire life. Since I sang to you in the cafeteria junior year." I said and a smile formed on her lips. I let her face go and bent down on one knee.

"Emmett." She cried as I grabbed her hand.

"I apologize...I don't have a ring. But, I've been in love with you for six and a half years now and it only seems fit to make you my wife. So, Isabella Swan...will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes." She said, kneeling down and kissing me passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

"I, Emmett Scott McCarty, take thee, Isabella Marie Swan to be my lofely wedded wife." I spoke at our wedding two years later. Today, I was marrying my best friend, my princess, and the love of my life. Today, everything was falling into place.

The last two years were hard. Rosalie was as angry as ever when she found out about Bella and dragged me to court for custody of Riley. However, her plan backfired and I got half custody of Riley, meaning I had her every other week and Rosalie and I were forced to live in the same city, near by each other so she could attend the same school without any problems.

After really talking, Bella and Jacob decided to keep the court out of the situation. They got a judge to sign off on a plan that they'd come up with themselves and if either one went against, then they'd have legal problems. But, aside from the baby drama the two years were amazing. Bella finished school at Seattle University and moved in with me in New York so I could continue at Juliard and thankfully, Jacob got a job in the city, so he was close to Liam.

I was grateful Liam didn't resent me and warmed up to me quickly. The two of us decided not to tell the kids about us getting married until they were comfortable with us and luckily, both kids warmed up fast. Liam and I were buddies, and he was like a son to me. After things had cooled down and the hurt and shock had worn off, Jacob and I became civil with each other and were able to be around each other for Liam's sake. Bella was not so lucky with Rosalie, but it didn't matter. I only cared if Riley was comfortable with her and she was.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take thee, Emmett Scott McCarty, to be my lofely wedded husband." She said as tears formed in her eyes. I squeezed her hand tighter as she spoke, and began choking up myself. "Until death do us part." She said, with a huge smile on her face.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The paster told us and she put her hand around my neck, pulling me close. I had kissed her many times before, but this kiss was different. This kiss was sealing that we'd forever belong to each other and nothing could break us apart. We were in it for the rest of our lives.

"Daddy!" I heard Riley called as Bella and I broke apart. I saw her running towards me and I picked her up when she reached me. "You did it!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, sweet girl. I did it. I married the girl of my dreams." I said, looking over at Bella who was lifting Liam into her arms. I leaned over and kissed her again before we put the kids down and walked up the aisle to Barry Manilow's Looks Like We Made It. It was corny and we both knew it, but it was true. After everything we'd been through, we finally made it to altar. We finally married one another.

Pictures seemed to take forever, and by the time we were heading back to the reception hall, both Liam and Riley were complaining how hungry they were. We didn't introduce the two of them until they knew Bella and I were getting married, but the wait didn't seem to make a difference. They became best friends instantly. Never left each other's side. Always protecting each other.

"Wait," I said to her before we went into the reception hall. "I just wanted to be with you for a minute before everything gets crazy in there."

"Okay." She said, a smile never leaving her face.

"I love you. And I can't wait to be with you forever. Til death do us part." She leaned in and kissed my lips gently.

"Til to do us part." She agreed before taking my hand and opening the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

"Daddy, when can we see Bella?" An impatient Riley asked me when I came into the waiting room.

"No, sweet girl. Where's Liam?" I asked, looking around the room.

"He went with grandpa Swan to get a cup of coffee." She explained as Charlie and Liam came back into the room. I grabbed both of their hands and led them down the narrow hospital hospital.

"Now, kids. When we go in there, you have to be very quiet. You're mommy is very tired." I said, looking at Liam. "You two ready?" I asked. They looked at each other eagerly and nodded. I took a deep breath as I opened the door to the room. My breath was taken away again as I saw Bella sitting up in bed, holding our beautiful baby girl, Holly. Bella looked up and smiled.

"Hi kids." She whispered.

"Is this her?" Liam asked, his voice loud. Both Bella and I were quick to hush him and he turned red in embarassment. "Sorry."

"It's okay, honey. Yes, this is your baby sister." She answered him, lowering Holly so he could see her.

"She's pretty." Liam observed, gently stroking her head.

"She's very pretty. Just like her mother." I said, gently kissing Bella's lips. Holly was in no was a surprise or an accident. It felt good having a kid who was planned and we were ready when we found out she was finally pregnant. Once we'd both agreed we were ready for another kid, it didn't take very long to get pregnant and we were both thrilled. We were having a child that was fully ours. I had two, beautiful daughters and Bella was extatic to have one of each.

"What's her name?" Riley asked. Riley had grown up so fast and I still couldn't believe she was nine years old, heading into the third grade. She was the spitting image of Rosalie; long blonde hair, pale skin, tall and skinny. But there was one thing she got from me and it was the thing people knew she got from me; he bright, blue eyes.

"Her name is Holly Anne McCarty." Bella said, beaming.

"Why doesn't she have my last name?" Liam wined. Liam was six now, and was becoming more aware of the fact that his parents weren't together, and his mother was married to another man. He always knew, it was just easier to understand now, than when he was two or four. And to make matter's worse, Jacob had a new family on his plate and although got every other week with Liam, they weren't as close as they should have been. Jacob loved Liam with all his heart, but he was more focused on the new twins he had with his wife, than Liam, the kid he had with Bella.

It killed Bella to know that Jacob would rather be with the twins than Liam. Liam was almost always crying when he got in the car to go back to Bella's house because he'd barely seen Jacob. The kid felt unwanted and Bella had filed for full custody of Liam two months ago and was fighting to the death to win. The worst part, Jacob didn't even seem to fight her on it. It just shows what people are really like.

"Liam, honey. Holly has Emmett's last name because Emmett is mommy's husband. You have your daddy's last name because when you were born, Mommy and Daddy were in love." Bella tried explaining.

"Well... I don't want Daddy's last name. I don't wanna be the odd-ball out." She said, smiling. Leave it to Liam to want my last name so he wouldn't have a different last name.

"We'll see about that, Liam." I said to him, focusing back on Holly. Things were just how I imagined. I had a gorgeous wife who was the love of my life, two beautiful daughters, and a wonderful step-son. It was exactly how I wanted my life to turn out after I found out about my father, and the way I grew up. I had everything. I was happy.


	25. Something In Your Eyes

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Something in Your Eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

**Eighteen Years Later**

"Holly Anne McCarty." The principal called out as Holly walked up to retrieve her high school diploma. Another one of my kids was graduated and I couldn't believe it. I looked over at Emmett, wiping away a tear that was falling down his cheek. Emmett loved all four of our kids equally, but when you tell him his girls are growing up...forget it. He brushes it aside and doesn't think about it until someone else brings it up again.

I looked down on the field and saw Holly smiling bright up towards us and I couldn't be more proud. She was graduating top of her class and worked extra hard to get there. When Holly was in third grade, she was diagnosed with dyslexia, making it even harder for her to complete her schoolwork. I couldn't even count the number of sleepless nights Emmett and I spent with her just so she could finish all of her homework. But she did it. She graduated without being in a special-ed class, or any extra help. She did it all by herself.

"Woo! Go Holly!" Our youngest daughter, Adelaide, cheered. Adelaide was only two years younger than Holly, making it easy for them to get along, but even harder to watch Holly go to school. All of our kids were close. Once Holly was born, Liam became the protective big brother and that only got stronger when Adelaide was born. But, Riley, was the protecter of all of them. It was Riley who handled the problems they were having with friends more so than Emmett and I. We were both so thankful to have four, wonderful kids who cared so much about one another.

But the last eighteen years have been anything but a walk in the park. After threatening to take Liam away for good when he was seven, Jacob stepped up and became the father he was before he had his new family. Liam loved Emmett dearly, but no one could replace his dad. I saw an improvement in Jacob immediately. When Liam spent the week with him, he scheduled two nights a week for just Liam. Weather just watching TV with him, or taking his to a ballgame.

But when Liam was eleven, his world came tumbling down. I was dropping Liam off at their house, on Sunday at two-thirty, like it had been for the last nine years and no one was home. I waited in the car with him for two hours before he finally gave up and told me to take him home. He was heartbroken. It was like Jacob didn't care at all. He went upstairs, slammed the door and refused to come down.

But, as I was doing laundry, the phone rang. The phone call that would change his life forever. Jacob and his family had been killed in a car accident. All of them, instantly. Even the six year old girls. Gone. Liam was never the same. He bounced back after a while, he was strong. But, when night came, is when the nightmares began. There were countless nights when Emmett would be with Holly, helping her with homework while I was sitting with Liam until the crack of dawn so he could sleep.

Riley's relationship with Rosalie only deteriorated as she got older. Rosalie had finally met a guy and started a family, but unlike Jacob, she didn't care when Emmett threatened to take Riley away. When Riley was only ten, Emmett got full custody and Rosalie never blinked about it. She got Riley every other Christmas and for two weeks in the summer, but that was all. And as the years went on, Rosalie cut back her time even more until she had no time with Riley. Needless to say, Riley and Rosalie haven't spoken in eleven years.

After everyones names had been called and the caps had been thrown in the air, it was time to go see our new graduate. I walked onto the field, hand in hand with Emmett. Even after twenty years of marriage, we still held hands, looked at each other, and kissed one another as if we were newly weds. The problems that had occurred since we were married only brought us closer together.

"Mom! Daddy!" Holly called out as she raced towards us. She ran into our arms and held on tight, as if she were afraid we were going somewhere.

"Congratulations, Holly! I'm so proud of you." I heard Emmett whisper in her ears. After she let go of us, she continued down the line, starting with Adelaide.

"Holly. Anne. McCarty." I heard a familiar voice call from behind us. I turned around to see Riley with her husband of four years and one year old girl walking towards us. After Riley lost contact with Rosalie, she had fallen into a dark place. She got into the wrong crowd and began doing things she shouldn't have been doing as a sixteen year old. She wouldn't have even gone to college if Emmett and I hadn't forced her and called everyday making sure she was still there.

But then she met Aaron, and things turned around for her. He wasn't the son of a minister, but he was still a high believer and started bringing her to church with him. After she'd been going with him for three months, there was a significant change in her attitude and everything began falling back into place. It took a while for their friendship to grow into something more. They were friends for two years before he even asked her on a date, and then it took a long time for that relationship to grow.

But they're happy. Happier than I thought they would be. They'd known each other for nine years and she'd only had one other boyfriend since going to college. They'd been through a lot of hardships since being married, and nothing was ever easy. She became pregnant shorty after being married, but the baby was stillborn. She was in a depression for six months before Aaron was able to bring her back and agree to start trying again. After that, they'd had five miscarriges before finally getting pregnant and having their little girl, Grace.

"Riley! Aaron!" She said, running towards them. I was so thankful Holly had such great older siblings, especially since Liam and Riley were only half siblings to the girls. I was scarred that once Holly and Adelaide got older, Riley and Liam would begin resenting them, and not wanting anything to do with them. But I was wrong, and happy to admit it. They were each other's best friends, through thick and thin. It was Holly Liam went to after Jacob died when I wasn't at home and it was Adelaide Riley went to when Rosalie didn't even call on her eighteenth birthday.

"I'm so proud of you, kid." Aaron said, giving her a tight squeeze. Aaron only had one older brother, and was so excited to marry into a bigger family. Aaron was the wise, older brother and was there in their troubled times. Liam loved all his sisters and they all loved him, but he would always be a little disconnected to them, ever since Jacob's death.

"Thanks. Can I go back to your place tonight? Please!" Holly begged. They had bought a big house, knowing they wanted a family so Holly and Adelaide became temporary residents for most of the nights in summer and almost every weekend.

"Your mom has something planned at home though." Riley explained and I could see the disappointment in Holly's eyes. "It's gonna be great. Come on." She pressed, taking Holly's hand and leading them to the car. I began to walk, but Emmett still had my hand and pulled me back to him.

"What?" I asked, standing close and looking into the eyes that have made me melt since the sixth grade.

"I love you. Thank you for giving me two wonderful daughters." He said, leaning into kiss me. There wasn't a day gone by that Emmett and I didn't kiss, say I love you, or hold each other. Even after twenty years together, people still ask if we're newly weds...even though we're forty four years old.

"Guys!" Adelaide called impatiently. "Come on!" She urged, as we broke apart. He grabbed my hand again and started walking towards the car. We didn't have the perfect marriage, no matter how in love we were...we fought constantly. But we always came back to each other, and we were even stronger than before the fight. Adelaide was always telling us that's how she wanted her marriage to be; strong and loving. The drive didn't take very long and I couldn't contain my excitement for Holly.

When we got out of the car, Aaron already had her blindfolded and waiting on the porch.

"Is someone gonna tell me what's going on? Is it a new car?" She asked, almost jumping up and down.

"Better." Riley said, unlocking the door. Aaron led her into the kitchen and set her down on one of the island stools. "Okay you can remove the blindfold." Holly carefully untied it, and whipping it off. The look on her face was priceless; disappointment and confusion.

"A cake? Wow. Thanks guys." She said, trying to hide how she was feeling.

"Can I have a piece?" The familiar voice asked, making Holly and Adelaide freeze in their places. Holly slowly turned around to face the voice.

"LIAM!" She shouted, running towards him and into a tight hug. Liam had been over in London with his fiancee, Mallory. After Jacob's death, Liam became very interested in music, particularly the piano. He'd been accepted into Juliard, with some help from Emmett and then went on to obtain his Master's in Music at the Royal College in Music. Traveling was expensive and he and Mallory had rented a place in the city until he was finished with school. We hadn't seen him since Christmas time and it broke his heart telling Holly he couldn't be there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come!" She said once all the hello's had been said.

"Well, Mallory and I figured it out. And I had a gig that was planned months ago before I knew the date of your graduation or I would have been there to see you graduate!" He said, hugging her again.

"It doesn't matter! You're here now. Thank you." She said, letting go and turning towards me and Emmett. "You two knew?"

"Of course. Who do you think brought him over here?" Emmett answered, smiling broadly. She squealed and ran into her arms.

"Hi, Holly." Another familiar voice said from the doorway and everyone fell silent. This person was a surprise only I knew about. Holly took a while to let go of her father and turn around to see him. "Congratulations."

"Spencer?" She questioned, tears forming in her eyes. "Spencer." She said, running into his arms. Spencer had been her boyfriend for two and half years when his parents to uproot him and move to Dallas for work. They kept their relationship long distance and they made it work as best they could. But I knew she was hurting every time they logged off Skype or said goodbye on the phone. He'd been gone since November and it was the first time they'd seen each other since.

"You're here. You're really here." She cried into his shoulders.

"Yeah. Your mom flew me out here so I could be here with you. I'm sorry I wasn't at the ceremony...my flight got delayed." She cried, cupping her face.

"I don't care. I don't care about any of that. You're here!" She said again before he kissed her. I could see Emmett tense up just a bit, it's not that he didn't like Spencer, he loved him and called him the 'perfect first boyfriend.' But it was his little girl, he was the same with Riley and he'd be even worse when he found our Adelaide was dating someone.

"Thank you. Thank you so much...best graduation ever." Holly said, hugging me tightly.

"You are so welcome sweetie. You've worked so hard, you deserved this. Your father and I couldn't be more proud." I told her. After all the hello's were said, we all settled down in the living room, listening to stories about London, and passing around Grace. She really was a gift from God.

"So, have you set a date for the wedding?" Adelaide asked Liam and Mallory. They looked at each other, goofy grins on their faces.

"September sixteenth." Mallory said, gripping Liam's hand.

"That's only thee months away." Holly observed, looking unsure. Mallory didn't have any sisters and the two of them had been close, and Holly was chosen to be her Maid of Honor.

"Well, if we wait any longer I won't be able to fit into a regular gown. I'd need a maternity dress." Mallory said, suddenly looking pale. My son had gotten her pregnant before they were married. Although they were engaged, it was nothing final and they were still in school. After everything I'd told him, about what I went through when I got pregnant, he still managed to ignore me and get a girl pregnant.

"You're..pregnant?" I asked, trying not to be angry. "How could you let this happen?"

"Mom, we were safe. We used condoms." Liam tried to defend.

"Didn't you listen to Emmett when he was talking to Riley? Him and her mother used a condom and she still ended up pregnant." I said, standing up and pacing. "Did you not listen when I told you what your father and I went through when we got pregnant? It was hard, Liam. We were still in school, we didn't have a lot of money. We weren't married."

"Mallory and I are engaged." Liam defended.

"Engaged is not set in stone. Engaged means planned to be married. It doesn't mean anything until you say I do."

"Just because you and dad didn't work out and you called off the wedding..doesn't mean it's going to happen to me and Mallory." He yelled, and I couldn't believe it. I had never told Liam what happened between Jacob and I. He was too young when the wedding was called off to understand and I just never thought it was importnant to tell him. "Yeah, dad told me everything. How you two were engaged and you broke it off. How you cheated on him with Emmett!" He shouted.

"Hey, let's calm down. This is Holly's night." Riley said, trying to be civil. She was taking it rather well, considering this is the first time she was hearing of me cheating on Jacob with Emmett.

"I need some air." Liam said, walking outside. I felt terrible. I had just angered Liam, and ruined Holly's night.

"Bella..." Emmett said, rubbing my shoulders. "Yell and scream all you want. But this is happening. They are madly in love and have a date set. You raised him well, he'll figure everything out. Now, you can either be angry about this, or you can be happy you're going to be a grandmother again." He said and we both laughed. Riley was a grownup, twenty-six when she had Grace, but Emmett and I were only forty four years old. It was funny being called a grandparent, but I guess that's what happens when you have your first kid at seventeen.

"I'll go talk to him." I huffed, kissing Emmett on the cheek and walking outside. "Hey, bud."

"I'm not you, Mom. I didn't just sleep with some random girl I just met because I was drunk." He said, and I started to argue with him. "Now I know that you and dad had a relationship after sleeping together, but you might not have. I love Mallory, with all my heart. I'm young, yes. But that means nothing. You and Emmett were together in high school and it wasn't instant but you eventually married him." He told me and I smiled.

"You're going to be a great dad to this baby."

"Huh?" He asked, speechless that I was giving him a compliment.

"I don't approve of you getting a girl pregnant before you guys got married, but I do know that you love her. And I'm happy for you, I am. It was just...a surprise. I thought I scarred you away from having sex until you were...oh I don't know...fifty?" I joked, making him laugh. "Now go back inside and be with your sister." I said, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, honey." I told him as he went back inside and Emmett came outside. "Sorry for acting like a child."

"No need to be sorry. I guess I still love you." He joked, putting his hands on my waist.

"You know...I think we did pretty damn good." I whispered, laying my head back onto his chest.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it took so long...but we both finally got what we wanted our whole lives." I whispered. "I'm really glad Edward started that rumor of us sleeping together." I admitted.

"You are a strange little girl."

"No...if he hadn't of done that...Jess, Rosalie, and Lauren wouldn't have started what they did...you wouldn't have found me." I told him tears forming in my eyes,

"Well, I guess everything happened for a reason. I love you, Bella. Now and forever." I turned around, and looked into the eyes that made me fall for him.

"Now and forever." I whispered, leaning into kiss the man of my dreams.


	26. Authors Note :

**Authors Note**

Well, this is unfortunately the end of Breath Me. I loved writing it and I am so happy that it was so popular. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me! Thanks again and don't forget to check out my other stories on my page.


End file.
